Rainbow Life
by Guardian 0 Devil
Summary: Summary: When a chibi mass murdering Crusnik shows up in our world, what happens? Total annihilation by cuteness, that's what. Inspired by Ongaku Niji. Chapter 24 uploaded! Currently doing a cross-over with Crisis Core! Don't kill me over this!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: I was working on the 2nd part of major plot for another story called Ongaku Niji, as Co-author, when suddenly a stroke of genius sent a signal to my brain. I don't think I ever seen any story involving chibi-sized Trinity Blood characters, so why don't I do it first! What a grand chance!

Updated on: 21st of May 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Hopefully, none at all. Or else I will be greatly traumatized.

**Summary: When a chibi mass murdering Crusnik shows up in our world, what happens? Total annihilation by cuteness, that's what! (Shameless Self-Insertion.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation.

* * *

**

Every story has got to has at least a Beginning before we can even get on with the roller-coaster bumpy ride of the main bulk of the story, the Process, to the oh-so-famous Ending. So to simply start this story off, let us begin with what starts me off to even come up with this story of Rainbow Life. There are actually three elements working in my mind as I wrote this down.

Firstly, I would have to thank Passé on an Angel (aka PoaA), who let me work with her as co-author in the (mental) creative process of the story Ongaku Niji.

As I quoted PoaA; to be perfectly honest, neither G0D (that's my name in short form) or PoaA understand where it comes from.

Secondly, I was somewhat having an obsession with Trinity Blood recently. This also makes me wonder if that is healthy, considering that I'm also doing a story called Insanity. In which I am actually trying to do a mind-reading into Cain's point of view; a dangerous Crusnik that I considered to be also mentally insane.

Thirdly, as I look around I don't think I ever seen a story quite like this. I bet it's the first of its kind here even though about the idea of chibi characters is already used in other categories…

Oh well, I think I have already bore you, my dearest readers, with all these trivial things. Sorry about that, let us move on to the Beginning.

* * *

I was up early at this too bright and too chirpy morning at 7.00am sharp today. Life should be consider good, but the fact that I haven't found a temporary job to earn some pocket money during my one month holiday starts to dawn on me and dampen my spirits.

Perhaps a cup of coffee should lighten up my day. Ahh… even my caffeine worm within my body nodded its little head furiously. Yesss… My Coffee…

Holding a cup of coffee in my left hand, I seated myself comfortably in front of my desk-top computer and use my right hand to control the device that was universally known as the 'mouse' to go online 'surfing'. I always wondered why it was named so, but it was not my place to ask and answer such questions. I leave it to Wikipedia to do that.

The Internet is both very intriguing and also a very scary place at the same time.

Intriguing is due to the network of wonderful fruits of knowledge that are uploaded and was access by millions of people around the globe for various reasons. Believe it or not, most of them use Internet for businesses, researches or just plainly for entertainment. I belong to the third group.

Scary is due to the amazing high crime rates and death it could be able to generate if information or the network is misused by some people with evil intentions. Perverts preyed on teenagers in online chats, immoral or illegal business deals can be conducted online too, the spread of the idea of 'Holy War' by terrorists…

"Knock, knock, knock." said the door. This abruptly ends my thoughts and brought up another one as I walked downstairs to open the door. Why can't the person standing at my door use the doorbell anyway? It's usually the most traditional way of calling the inhabiting owner's attention.

As I walked towards the wooden door that had a metal grilled door behind it to serve as my only means of safety and anti-burglar, I feel a sense of forbidding rush over me as my caffeine worm told me silently that something smell weird in the air. As usual, I ignored it and open the said door.

Strangely, no one was there at all. To make sure, I leaned my upper body into a slight bow and turn my head to the left, then right. Nothing was there.

"Mama!"

Wait, who said that? Once again I found myself looking left and right again. Could I have imagined it?

"CHOMP!"

Owie! What the… who's hurting my leg?

"Mama!"

All of my five senses, plus my caffeine worm's which is counted as my sixth sense, are telling me urgently to not look down at all and just kick the intruder _far, far away_ and slam the door shut for safety reasons.

As usual, I ignored them and look them and discovered to my horror.

Damnit.

-Cough, cough.- Ahem, I look down and saw 'something' of the color blond and something white that was hugging and was currently biting my poor leg too. At this point of my life, I was very confused to see the living ball of 'something' blond and white at my leg and my caffeine worm told me in heart-felt sympathy to simply shut my own brain computer down for a while, before hitting the 'reset' button.

"Mama!"

The ball of 'something' looked up with something akin to giant blue eyes looked up at me. A sudden realization hits my brain as I'm trying to take in the full impact of my shock… it also make me question on how it even came to be existing on this world I lived in… my first response to this situation was:

"Time… Paradox…" Which struck me as the only explanation that can be given at the moment and also I was reminded about the wonderful similarity of my situation with the main character of the story Ongaku Niji in which I was working on…

"Mama!"

Several more minutes to get the engines and machines within my brain computer to start working. Time really sems to flies by fast. My second response to that was:

"I'm still a **virgin**." Yes, I'm truly am. No, I'm not Virgin Mary. Sorry if this seems offending to you. I'm one of those traditional girls who still believe in giving their first time to their dearest and beloved wedded husband (hopefully virgin and clean) on the wedding night in privacy after the official public marriage ceremony was done and gone through with several family members and relatives as witnesses to our declaration of love and all that lovely-dovey…

"Mama!" As for my third response to that little declaration:

"……Cain……?" I asked, silently wondered why my Mummy not here to knock me out of the stupor I'm standing in. Wait, Mummy always sleeps in until 11.00am. Time now is 8.30am early in the morning. Mummy still in Dreamland.

I really want my Mummy to slap my face so as to wake me up and told me to my face that I'm having a nightmare... The nightmare of my lifetime...

"Mama! Hearts!" The chibi-sized version of the Crusnik clutches my leg hard with his head tilted up at me smiling, with my blood staining his nice white and sharp teeth… This is disturbingly cute… _Too Cute._

"……I really, really need more caffeine to perk me up from day dreaming……" I said as the fourth response. My caffeine worm nodded its little head once again, feeling happy to get another sip of another cup of instant coffee. The beautiful brand of Nescafe Gold. Give me the perks to struggle for the rest of the day before bedtime.

Actually, I think I need lots of alcohol at this moment. Something likes a whole bottle of ice cold Japanese sake to brighten up my day. One good thing about Japanese sake is that you will never ever have any hangover the next morning. I speak from some experience.

However, right now, I need to find my safety stickers. Can't have me limping around the whole day with an injured leg, ne?

"Mama! Hearts!" said chibi Cain. Good boy. he agreed with me too. Even though he's only around 2 feet high…

Once I located my safety stickers I proceed to the kitchen. There I use a disposable towel and pour some hot water onto the said towel from the thermo flask, in which I later use the hot towel to cleanse my wounds. Yes, you read right. I don't like using hydrogen peroxide to cleanse my wounds. Hurts too much. Hot water works miracle for me, killing any bacteria at around 100 degree Celsius. Although the side-effect of it could be badly scalded flesh…

"Mama! Hearts!" I nearly forgot about chibi Cain. Now that he's mentioned here, might as well start to get used to his presence. After all, I'm already 'house-trained' by my classmates to be 'expecting the unexpected.' Yes, I'm almost dependable whenever you need a calm person in times of unexpected situations…

As I finished up in patching my wounds, I went and prepared another cup of coffee. As I was slowly stirring my exquisite coffee, I vaguely wondered what's amiss…

Hell had freezes over. Satan had returned to Heaven. G0D had come down to Earth.

Where's My Boy? Never mind whether he's real, fictional or if he's even related to me in this world. We can't have him running around the town killing innocents, right? Right!

As if on cue, my door said: "Crash!" Now, how am I gonna account this to my Mummy? She will surely cut my purse strings!

I limped out and don't know how I manage to slid myself to the door. Or what is left of the door anyway. Some nice little flames are licking at what had once been a doorway…

I am so gonna give the intruder a piece of what I have in my murderous mind…

However, as I sweep my eyes around the space in front of my house for the mini Crusnik, I find myself once again shocked and surprised.

Chibi Cain was levitating about 5 feet off the ground, with his 2 pairs of pristine white wings spreading out behind him and littering the clean floor with some of his straying white feathers. The mini Spear of Destiny was raised against a ball of 'something' that was silver-white and black. Actually, it looked more like a poking toothpick if you squint at it really hard. Then please image chibi Cain going around killing enemies off with the stunt of 'Poke, poke. Die, die.' Giggles.

As I look a bit closer, I discover that this was no ordinary little ball of 'something', but a ball of another chibi-sized Crusnik named Abel. The ex-priest was also fluttering his pair of black metallic wings some 5 feet above ground and with powerful surges of blue electricity forming above his head. He was clutching his mini Scythe of Death, which in my opinion seems like a blunt piece of strangely shaped butter knife. Yet he's powering up for some hyper cool and extremely electrifying finishing move. That's really disturbing about this image. Chibi should be adorable cute, not trying to be cool at all.

Chibi Cain looks sooooooo adorable as his mouth give a chibi sneer. Chibi Abel was also giving Chibi Cain a run for his money as his cuteness molecules oozes around my house and most importantly around the only eye-witness here... Now all is right with the world.

For some unexplained reasons, I found this scene vaguely familiar… This looks like the last episode of the battle between Cain and Abel of the anime series Trinity Blood… Although, it's a lot more miniature in size and at different setting...

Enough said, my now functioning brain turns quicker than it has all day, trying frustratedly to think up of a quick and fool-proof plan to save both my boys and all of my furniture. I mentally sigh when the plan comes forth, delivered by dear friend Passé on an Angel in a bubble imagination.

She told me that I just need to step in between the chibis to stop their confrontation, just like what her main OC had done in the story of Ongaku Niji… although it's not really highly recommended. Since the end-result of stepping in between two fighting chibis was getting hurt immensely at the high cost of your mentality and health. The other option is to let both Crusniks fight it out themselves and prayed that their impact of their fight will not utterly destroyed my _home sweet home_.

Which I promptly done what was suggested at first since I have not much choice or any other kind of plan anyway. I regretted my actions at the next second.

I just stepped in between both chibi Crusniks in time to get hit by both their ultimate cool move of blasting electricity. One crackling with red electricity from my dearest Cain, the other crackling with blue electricity from dearest Abel.

My thought was that of: OWIE!

I think I feel my hair standing up a bit with its charges and also smell some flesh burning too… I look down at myself; some wisps of smoke seem to be coming from my body…

**THUNK!**

Next, I saw the nice blue sky with some nice white clouds above me. I must have fallen down somewhere, sometime, somehow…

Abel blinked his big and sweet innocent blue eyes in confusion as he reverted back to his normal self. Cain gave a dramatic cry of 'MAMA!' when I hit the ground... That might be being a bit too dramatic. Really, I think my knees actually first give way as I slowly let my body be sagging to the ground in blind pain. Afterwards, I let my body starts wilting forward onto the ground in huge agony. Now this is much, much more poetic.

Really, don't you people think so?

I really needed to see a psychiatrist also known famously as the Man-In-White. Or MIW for short. Not the smartest plan of action, I'll admit. Who ever knew getting hit by their surges of electricity could hurt damn much?

Perhaps this could be my retribution. For writing the story of Insanity which is mostly done in an insane Cain's point of view. And also somehow tormenting other Trinity Blood characters in the process… Some Upper Power somewhere decided to give me a taste of Karma. Yeah, what's goes around, comes around.

F--- Karma. I wish that the great Buddha hits his big arse on top of that f---king Karma.

I began to black out. Both Cain and Abel clutched the back of my shirt, glaring at each other. Both of them had taken to proclaiming to the whole world that they are really insane when the last I heard the both of them calling me in unison:

"MAMA!!"

Blink, blink.

I wish I never get up from my warm bed that early in morning.

(End of chapter 1.)

A/N: So dear readers, how do you find it so far? Please review and tell me about it!


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodied Coffee Break

A/N: I was actually quite pleased that another author, inukag4ever29, really thought of writing a story called Chibi time! that was also involving in Chibis. Looks like we are on the same wave here. However, what really surprised me was that we both first published the idea of using chibis on the same day too. Go figure about coincidences.

Thank you to evilangel990, Schizo the Mentally Disturbed and also TiramisuCandy for taking the time to drop me a review.

Updated on: 23rd of May 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 2: Bloodied Coffee Break. **

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Hopefully, none at all. Or else I will be greatly traumatized.

**Summary: When a chibi mass murdering Crusnik shows up in our world, what happens? Total annihilation by cuteness, that's what! (Shameless Self-Insertion.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

As I slowly come into the conscious state, I found myself looking up at the white ceiling of my house. Okay, there are a few things I need to check out first.

Am I still a female?

My breasts and womb are still intact.

Check.

Am I still single?

I am absolutely sure that I am not involved in any boyfriend-girlfriend relationship (BGR for short) at all. It just does not seem appropriate to have myself distracted from my studies with problems arising from BGR during school years. Therefore…

Check.

Am I still a virgin?

I am vehemently sure that I am not one for casual sex with unknown strangers or even friends. Add another fact that I'm not a rape victim to further prove my point stronger.

Check.

So why in heaven's grace did both the chibi Crusniks called me 'Mama'? The above three facts should strongly testified against what the chibis Crusniks believed in. It just does not make sense at all.

Apparently both chibi Crusniks disagree.

Damnit. I'm definitely not Virgin Mary! Only possible, but truly unthinkable, explanation was that someone or perhaps some supernatural powers had shag me in the sleep and I give birth to the Chibi Crusniks without me knowing.

Talking about the Chibi Crusniks, now where have they gone?

Wait. Is there a possibility that I dreamed the whole thing up?

It was really quite possible when I was in Dreamland that I could mind-read what Cain's thinking and then later wake up to write out chapters for my story Insanity. However, I don't recall ever trying getting my leg bite on and also being electrocuted while sleeping and dreaming…

Slowly get myself up in a sitting position. I glanced at the clock on the wall; time now is about 10.00am. Hmm… I was out for that long? Mummy is going to wake up soon and then perhaps have me grounded for a month or so when she found out about the door…

WHAT THE!!

I sweared that the door was totally crashed when I passed out! So… so how come now it was still there?! I crawled over to the 'fascinating' door and check it out. Looks like someone had installed a new door for me that look like a replica of the totally crashed one. Even down to the little scratch at the door knob…

This is so weird… and then I noticed another thing around here.

… Where did my safety stickers gone? This is getting weirder, because instead of my safety stickers, I had a nicely bandaged leg with a neat bow tie on it… yes, a black bow tie at that… Who the hell would use a black bow tie as fastener for bandaged limps?

……I really can't explain the illogical situation here……

More caffeine? My caffeine worm nodded its little head, since it did not managed to get another sip of the exquisite instant coffee I had made some hours ago due to circumstances… Aye captain! To the kitchen then!

I slowly stand up and walked wobbly towards the kitchen and only get myself knocked down once again. Owie!

"Mama! Hearts!" cried Cain.

I was praying that little Cain was not a poke-happy chibi, else my body will look like a bee hive. Thankfully, he's not holding his mini poking toothpick right now. This time Cain was surprisingly armed with a teaspoon and a pink Hello Kitty apron. This is _too adorable_ for me to describe in words…

Jesus… Cain had been to my kitchen! Where FOOD is prepared. Actually, it was technically my Mummy's kitchen so to speak. I look around making sure that nothing is broken. If anything was broken in here, I would definitely also be grounded. Most likely to be eating plain porridge for a month.

Thankfully once again, nothing is broken here.

"MmHm!" mumbled another one in the kitchen.

I tilted my head a bit into the direction that the sound comes from.

I nearly felt my heart jumps out of me.

Abel is tied to a chair… with a gag ball in his mouth and also with rolls of white bandages wrapped around his body like you would see on an Egyptian mummy. At the front of his little chest, there lies a black bow tie… I begin to get the tingling feeling in my body that my caffeine worm is making that something is not right at all…

Suddenly, a pool of black shadows was in front of me and from within a strangely familiar voice spoke: "I see you're up, Lady L-"

"Said my true name out and you shall taste the true vengeance of my writing skills…" I threatened as another chibi that pops out in front of me. It was a chibi-sized of Isaak.

…Oh Jesus Christ on a bicycle… This can not be happening…But it does.

Isaak was wearing a… a… white butcher apron over his neatly ironed out black uniform… When I said white butcher apron, believe me since it was decorated with dried and fresh blood that you readers and I don't need to know where all those blood come from… Is he also wearing latex gloves too? Sweet Lord.

"Then how would you like me to address you, oh dear revered Mother of my master Cain and Abel…" smirked the irritating chibi Isaak.

I felt my left eye said twitch, twitch. I really dislike him a lot right now, even though he's looking every bit of miniature threatening to me. I would not underestimate him at all. Just think about the movie called Chucky and you would realize he's look so much like an evil killing doll right here, right then…

I glared at him and replied: "You can call me Nanashi." I feel a lot much safer now, for the name Nanashi is just a nick I used when I review other stories when I was lazy to join Fanfiction community.

"Lady Nanashi, would you like a cup of Blue Mountain Coffee?" asked Isaak politely.

I blinked at his politeness and graciously accepted his offer. The coffee tasted great actually. Despite the bloody fingerprints on the cup itself…

Eww… I can't bring myself to think whatever happened to my cup that deserved this vandalism.

I take a seat across Abel. We can't have me standing and walking around on an injured leg, ne?

Isaak explains that he was doing some gardening when Cain and Abel began to fight, and that he's sorry about my… unfortunate incident.

Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah. Really. As if I would believe he's purely _gardening_. What's with his bloodied butcher apron on him that is so unsuitable for doing gardening. More suited for chopping up slabs of meat with a butcher knife.

Now where did he hide the piece of weapon? I need to get to it first before Isaak use it to chop me up into pieces… But then again, I have my chibi Crusniks as my bodyguards.

He also says he was the one who bandaged up my leg and also called the door repair man to fix up my totally crashed door. Now I really feel like _hugging_ him on the spot but I resist the urge as I don't want to find myself being charged with molesting chibis as a crime put upon me. And there's no innuendo implied over here.

"...Why is Abel tied to my chair?" I ask, sipping my hot beverage. _Mmmmm, fresh coffee._ Not instant coffee for once. Also, I think I vaguely recalled that this scene looks extremely familiar, I wondered why...

Abel twitches, his giant innocent blue eyes look imploring at me. I think I began to see his giant tears welling up in his eyes… I feel a twitch of guilt in my heart as I looked at him. But that may have been my caffeine worm twitching inside my body due to the marvelous cup of Blue Mountain coffee that I was sipping.

"Well, he wanted to kill my master Cain and that could cause a mess... so I tied him up to avoid the awkward situation." Isaak delivers the explanation with a vampire smile.

He looks the part of a murdering butcher. He will make a breathtaking addition to Halloween party.

"Oh, as kinky as this looks, release Abel. At once." I demanded. My heart really can't seem to bear my sweet Abel suffering.

Silence. I can only hear the heavy panting that coming out from the tied-up Abel.

"Mama! Hearts!" Cain chimes, nuzzling my shoulder. Isaak begins to chat about random subjects.

"……" I glared at Isaak and then throw my cup of hot coffee at him. Isaak catches it with a smooth move of using the shadows he commanded.

"MmHm!" sniffled my poor Abel. I then looked at Cain and smile sweetly: "Cain?"

"Mama! Hearts!" cried Cain, happy with the attention I showered on him.

"Would you mind help me set free your beloved brother?" I asked.

"Nya!" replied Cain happily and proceed to unwrapped Abel. With a deft flip of his wrist, Cain took hold of one end of the bandages and pulled rapidly. Abel was sent spinning like a spin top as the bandages are being removed. My eyes hurt.

An hour later the Cain, Abel and Isaak are sitting in front of my TV, playing a video game I didn't know I had.

My phone rings and startled me out of my stupor. I let it ring and ring without any desire to pick it up and answered. It stopped ringing for a moment. However, it _rings_ again… That vaguely reminds me of the movie 'The Ring' where the curse of Sadako was...

Isaak looked up at me and asked: "Lady Nanashi, why didn't you pick up the phone?"

I sighed and give a wistful smile at Isaak as I picked up the phone and answered: "Hello?"

"Good morning! May I interest you in buying this sup-" I slammed down the phone.

When the world dies, I'm going to make sure that every single stupid telemarketer dies.

Painfully. Horribly. Terribly. Dreadfully. And whatever sadistic, vicious and malice filled to the brim words you can think up of.

I'm going to walk into their building, scream the battle cry for 'you are screwed' and kill them all with an f---king nail gun, a rusty nail gun.

Telemarketers have too much power, an stubborn obstacle for my Cain to take over the world.

"Mama?" asked chibi Abel. He was so _cuuuuuuuuute_ with his colossal beautiful eyes looking so imploring up at me as he nuzzled into my embrace.

Cain was jealous of his sweet brother's attention and scrambled up my back so as to nuzzle my neck and called out: "Mama! Hearts!"

I sweared that I saw some little red and pink hearts floating around me whenever he said that to my face…

Isaak was actually smirking at me as if he knows whatever had transpired here… That's creepy.

Without any warning, I get the feeling that some evil plot is being stirred up especially for me to taste and revel in it. I wondered if I should be flattered at all.

Then my clock on the wall chimed 11.00am.

Huh? Oh holy s---

(End of chapter 2.)

A/N: So do you like it? Thanks for reading and we have chibi Abel plushies for everyone! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Battle Time!

A/N: I really hope you readers will like this chapter.

Thank you to evilangel990, Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, TiramisuCandy and also clucky ducky for taking the time to drop me a review.

Updated on: 27th of May 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 3: Battle Time! **

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Hopefully, no chibi pairings… Or else I will be greatly traumatized.

**Summary: When a chibi mass murdering Crusnik shows up in our world, what happens? Total annihilation by cuteness, that's what! (Shameless Self-Insertion.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Without any warning, I get the feeling that some evil plot is being stirred up especially for me to taste and revel in it. I wondered if I should be flattered at all.

Then my clock on the wall chimed 11.00am.

Huh? Oh holy s---

As if on cue, someone opens a door upstairs and begins _The Descent_ down the stairs…

"What should I do?! What should I do?!" I panicked even though I tried my hardest to keep it down at minimal gestures and facial expression.

"Mama?" asked an anxious chibi Abel in my embrace. Chibi Cain seems to have also picked up my distress signal too as he unwrapped his tiny arms from my neck suddenly and levitated in front of me so as to look around his surroundings sharply for danger.

Isaak was studying my behavior with an utmost scientific face. It's creepy.

Wait… When in 7 Levels of Hell did he change his bloodied butcher apron in favor for a pristine white lab coat? I must have been in much more panicking apprehension than I have admitted to have not noticed the process of him changing his cloth accessories…

By the way, let me strongly state my case that I'm not a pervert, dearest readers, even though I have not been laid…

I have to admit… That Does Not Come Out Right At All...

And don't you people _dare_ start lecturing to me about topics bordering along the lines of 'How to know whether you're a Closet Pervert', or 'Are you an inborn Pedophile? Read this to find out!' or even worse topic will be 'How to Get Yourself Laid by Chibis'. If I start getting reviews about encouraging me to have… some chibis smut… I will definitely end this story and shut myself in my own bed! Minus the chibis!

Blink, blink. Wait a minute. Did Isaak just happened to be also scribbling something down about what and how am I reacting on his clip board?! I'm not a scientific human experiment for him!!

'Said Someone' had arrives at the living room where I and the chibis are currently using it. I quickly snatched the still levitating Cain out from the air to avoid the 'out of your depth' questions as to why he's floating in air and hold strongly onto both my chibi Crusniks. Cain happens to be hugging my left arm while Abel was snuggling comfortably in my right arm. I have to prevent them from attacking the 'Said Someone'. However, I have no hands left to stop Isaak. I pray that Isaak is too busy scribbling down in his notes to try to even attack the 'Said Someone'. Else I will use my kicking legs…

The 'Said Someone' who entered the living room was a short, plump and sweet lady, who was about a petite 5 feet tall. She had nice wavy black hair streaked with gray that nearly reached her shoulders, a wonderful motherly smile that always makes her black eyes cringed into twinkling thin crescents like the waning moon. I loved absolutely everything about her for she is the most beautiful woman in my eyes as she is my dearest beloved Mummy.

Okay, I know that sounds like the cheesiest lines I ever produced. Bear with me, I love her very much and to simply dismiss her as someone of nothing importance in this chapter does not sit well with me. Another thing to take note, I was in a panic because I don't know how to account for the chibis, not because I feared her.

"Morning Baby." said my Mummy. The sweet nickname Baby just happened to be my said pet name in this family I have on Earth. Which is good, after taking into the consideration that you readers will have to keep on trying to guess what my true name is throughout the chapter or chapters. However, I was still a bit freaked out that Isaak knows my true name…

"…Morning Mie…" I said in my reflex. Mie is the pet name I given my Mummy. It's the second syllabus of the word Mum'**my**' that I used which sound something like Mie.

"Mama! Hearts!" exclaimed Cain suddenly. I wonder why Cain keep on saying the word 'Hearts!' and then I keep on seeing little red and pink hearts floating around me whenever he said that… The most possible explanation was that I must have been playing the GAMEBOY version of Kingdom Hearts too much lately to have caused me to see this type of hallucination…

Oh _shimatte_!

Well, I think that's the Japanese version of swearing… Anyway, my body stiffens as I hold onto both chibis tighter in my embrace. Silently contemplating whether to tell my dearest Mummy the whole truth… but now I'm truly terrified that she will later call up the MIW from the IMI to take me away for further brain treatment permanently. Oh sorry, by the way, MIW means Men-In-White, while IMI means Institute for the Mentally-Illed.

How do I salvage the situation? Do I _dare_ to tell her about the whole truth? Let see, I could start with something like this:

Morning Mie! This morning I discovered to my utmost disbelief that I suddenly become a mother of two chibi brothers and although I'm sure that I'm a virgin, I absolutely had no idea who's their father. By the way, the sweet chibi twins had also been fighting outside our _home sweet home_ and managed to totally crash the door and get me electrocuted. I blacked out and then wake up later to discover that our door is replaced and another new chibi appeared in my life, who's happened to be working under one of the chibi twins.

I can really visualize that the beautiful black glossy hair of my Mummy turning completely white once I finished my explanation… That's not a very good thing.

"Are those… plushies your latest projects?" asked my Mummy, breaking my trail of thoughts.

"Well… sort of…" I replied hesitating. I don't really want to lie to Mummy. However, it seems true in a sense that the chibis that appear suddenly in my life and I become _The One_ making sure they don't kill or damaging anything seems like the sort of projects I will have to do. Now I make myself sound like the _Saviour_, like as in the Matrix movies, except I'm not cut out to be.

Still, I feel rather guilty in lying to her face… or perhaps that must have been my caffeine worm wiggling inside me to signal me that it requires a wonderful full cup of coffee, not just sips of the said beverage.

Suddenly, a light bulb poops above my head as I remember a quote. This had better be working…

"Look Mie! This is the older brother Cain!" I replied cheerfully as I tilt my head towards Cain in my left arm and continued: "and this is the younger twin brother Abel!" once again I tilted my head to indicate who Abel is. "Boys, said hi to my Mummy… um… your grandmama!"

Looks like I just happen to acknowledge the chibi Crusniks as my sons… due to strange circumstances… hopefully no one kills me or flames me or whatever nasty situations that is over this really unfortunate incident…

"Grandmama!" replied both my boys with supreme enthusiasms. Good. Now to settle the other chibi who's also around in the same room.

"And also see that little chibi with long black hair? That's Isaak. He happens to be… um… a servant of Cain!" I explained as truthfully as I can get.

My Mummy looks at the three chibis first _and then_ looks at me _and then_ throws another glance at the chibis. Silence reins high and mighty in the room; I was starting to wonder if she had seen through what I'm doing…

"I see. Your skills at making plushies are getting better. That's a really lovely bunch and plushies' relationships you're having. By the way, I never knew you had taken a course to study how to be a ventriloquist." commented Mummy. I can only give her a cheery smile plus a nervous laughter; somewhat praying she does not notice the sweat drop I'm having.

Seems like she accepted the explanation I have given her so far, minus any brain-crashing incidents caused by chibis… plus extra information that I knew I never even stated… the quote really helps me out. If you're curious, the quote I'm thinking and applying is: The easiest way to fool someone is to let them believe what they want to believe.

And then without any incident, she walks into the kitchen to prepared lunch. My whole family never really gets a taste for having breakfast in the morning. We only like drinking coffee and then wait till the nearing afternoon to have lunch. Looks like the _crisis_ was over.

While my Mummy is making some lunch in the kitchen, I thought that will be the end of my troubles. Then a question pops in my mind and I asked Isaak: "So why are you here anyway?"

He gives a very brief answer: "Because my master Cain is here." And before I can get on with my interrogation something happened.

**CRASH!**

I think I'm expecting more unexpected incidents to happen in my life. Never take life to be granted especially one as astoundingly active as mine! Should have known that I'm not to be let off so easily like that…

"Baby! Go and check out what's that entire ruckus." commanded Mummy.

"KAY!" I think I yelled and then slowly limped towards the newly repaired door. As I was still holding the chibi Crusniks I asked Isaak to open it. I figure that since he was about 2 feet tall, it makes a lot of sense that he would use his magic abilities to make his life easier. Bingo. Isaak gentlemanly opened the door using his magic black shadows and then give a slight bow.

As I stepped out to look at the cause of the noise, I think I regretted the second time in this single day.

Hmph. What's that very famous quote? Out of the frying pan and found myself jumping into the fire… That's really describes my situation nicely.

A king-sized Mutant Rat, about 3 feet tall, was standing outside my house destroying a helpless little shrub.

Furthermore, it was also freaking green in color and baring razor sharp teeth at me now.

Meep.

This is _way_ out of my league, beside I don't have good reflexes and fighting skills to even survive this monster battle that seem totally taken out of the video games. Chaos and mayhem I can endure, but risking my life on the frontline seems plainly unreasonable to me.

However, the Mutant Rat seems to disagree. Therefore…

**Boss Battle!**

Cue the battle music, the lighting and fighters!

Wait. Where The Hell Did that Battle Music Comes From? Will we be required to do a one-on-one or turn-by-turn battle system?

Before I can solve the mystery of this, the Mutant Rat makes the first move, by trying to swipe its sharp and bloodied claws at me. I fell back hard on my arse so as to avoid it, while releasing the chibi Crusniks from my hold. I think that must have been the wisest move I ever made. For you see, both chibi Crusniks begin to power up and counter-attack.

Abel was fluttering his mini black metallic wings and moves quickly behind the enemy. The mini Sycthe of Death, even though it still reminds me like a strangely shaped oversize butter knife, materializes in Abel's hand in which Abel uses it to take a swipe at the monster. Damnit! It's a missed hit!

**SQUEAK!!**

Oh my. Cain had used his mini Spear of Destiny, even though it really reminds me of a gigantic toothpick, and had used it to poke the Mutant Rat in the right side. The Mutant Rat is squeaking loudly because of it.

**BLAST!!**

Abel is using his surge of electricity to try electrocuting the Mutant Rat. Damage is done but not enough to kill it.

Cain decides to try poking again, however this time he missed and only managed to pin its tail to the ground.

By the way, while both chibi Crusniks are doing all the hard work I was sitting down on the ground staring up at the Mutant Rat that seems to tower over me. I was also wondering where and why the hell Isaak is not helping the fight.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and I see the Mutant Rat loses some of its ugly whiskers. A sweet voice just beside me on my right was asking me if I was hurt. Wondering who it was that had joined in the battle and I turned my head to the right.

"… …" was my response because my eyes becomes blurry as I try to make out who's talking to me. It was a living ball of 'something' blue and red. At first my eyes can't make out what it was, slowly as my sight adjusted I recognized it for what it was.

It was a chibi-sized Esther… her sparkling red hair clashes with the nice blue nun habit she's wearing and makes her stands out _soooooooooo_ _much _and apparently hurts my eyes… She was also holding a mini _pink toy gun_ that is pointing at the Mutant Rat. _I really feel so protected._

I guessed that if Isaak was here because he's follows his master, therefore, it makes some sense that Esther was here to follow Abel around. But really, she should not be wearing habit, now that she's a young queen last I recalled from the animation series episodes I watched. I should make some preparations to make sure she should wear like a queen should be, even though if the jewelry and clothes provided might be cheap…

Wait a moment. If chibi Esther was here, that also means…

"Esther, my love, I think I found a perfect gift for you. How would you like a blood stained white rose? It will definitely compliment your beauty." said another familiar voice… that's seems to be standing just behind me…

"YOU!" screamed Esther and immediately pointed her mini pink gun at the said intruder. Owie! My poor ears.

I turned to look around to see who's that behind me that caused Esther so much distress and saw…

Dietrich.

A chibi-sized one, mind you. I figure that since Esther was here, _either_ Dietrich _or_ Ion should be around following Esther like a lost puppy. This time it seems only Dietrich was here.

Dietrich was wearing his black uniform, which seems to be what Rosen Kreuzz Orden members always like to wear, and holding a blood stained white rose in his left hand for Esther.

Oh yeah, to make the situation even weirder, Dietrich was also actually wearing a straw hat, a pair of garden gloves and his right hand holds a gardening equipment, that seems like a giant pair of pruning scissors in his hands. I can also see the small trace of dirt on his shoes and the cuffs of his sleeves. Did he just come out from a garden?

And then another voice yelled out loud somewhere near behind Dietrich. I arched one of my eyebrows and sit up straighter to look behind Dietrich to see what's happening.

"Put Me Down! You scum of a peasant! I'm The Earl of Memphis!" yelled the angry voice.

Oh. It was another chibi too. This time it was Ion Fortuna.

Hmm… looks like my logic appears to be wrong for once. It does seem right now that both Dietrich and Ion likes to follow Esther around too much.

Except that chibi Ion was dangling upside down and was in a tight fit by chibi Isaak's black shadow magic. This also explains why Isaak is not helping out in the battle and I tried very hard to stifle my giggles…

I failed miserably. Giggles, giggles.

I got the feeling that both Isaak and Ion are having a nice time in friendship bondage…

Er… actually I mean friendship bonding; the bondage thingy came out as a slip of my mouth for I was always talking with sarcasm whenever I could…

Once again, I failed miserably to contain my laughter at my usage of words. Excuse me. Insert hysterical laughter here.

However, as I calm myself down, I noticed that the monster battle is still going on while I'm distracted. I watched it with great interest. The battle music is still going on…

Chibi Cain had uses its 'poking toothpick' to pin down the Mutant Rat's tail, effectively limiting the monster's range of movement. Both chibi Crusniks powered up their grand powerful and hyper cool electrifying finishing move and give the monster a direct hit using the 'poking toothpick' as a conductor.

WOW! Both surges of electricity give the monster a lot of sparkles and smoke. This makes me wince a bit as I recalled getting hit by its wondrous power in the morning. Ow… it really hurts a lot.

Next, I see the monster explodes. Strange thing is the poor Mutant Rat explodes without a loud sound like what an explosion should do. All it did is to give a pitiful squeak and then…

**POP! **

From where the monster should be standing before, out pops a small bottle filled with white sparkling liquid. The monster was no where to be seen, like it had disappear in hin air...

Blink, blink.

I wondered why this is happening, because this seems like what would happen in a video game that I would be playing. By the way, the battle music had suddenly changed to victory music. An unusual thing for me to note and see was that both Cain and Abel are doing their victory dance.

I mean Cain was twirling his gigantic 'poking toothpick' elegantly a few times in front of him while Abel was doing a handsome cross slash using his giant 'butter knife'…

_It was way too creeeeeeeeeeeepy and way too cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute for words to describe this…_

I decided to push all my queries far behind my mind and looks at the small bottle that had pops into existence in front of me when the Mutant Rat was defeated. I wondered what it was and gingerly pick it up and saw a small label.

On the label, it said: "3 doses of Rat Posion."

Oh Jesus Christ stepping on his robes… this should not be happening… but apparently it does…

I think I heard a black crow somewhere in the back of my mind crying out loud: "Caw… Caw… Caw…"

(End of chapter 3.)

A/N: Wonder what should I do about my strange situation… -shrugs-

Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter, and here's chibi Isaak plushies for everyone.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: House Rules

A/N: Oh well, I will try to update this story weekly. **Keyword: TRY.**

**Thank you to Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, TiramisuCandy, Passé on an Angel, randomtrickpony and also Crusnik01 for taking the time to drop me a review.**

Updated on: 4th of June 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 4: House Rules**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Chibis need pairings? Oh Jesus Christ!

**Summary: When a chibi mass murdering Crusnik shows up in our world, what happens? Total annihilation by cuteness, that's what! (Shameless Self-Insertion.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

I decided to push all my queries far behind my mind and looks at the small bottle that had pops into existence in front of me when the Mutant Rat was defeated. I wondered what it was and gingerly pick it up and saw a small label. 

On the label, it said: "3 doses of Rat Poison."

Oh Jesus Christ stepping on his robes… this should not be happening… but apparently it does…

I think I heard a black crow somewhere in the back of my mind crying out loud: "Caw… Caw… Caw…"

Why the heck should a monster, especially a Mutant Rat at that, be carrying a bottle of rat poison?! What kind of logic is that anyway?

Before I can continue trying to decipher the meaning behind all this, I was pulled back from my thinking process very abruptly by the actions of 2 very hyperactive and victorious chibi Crusniks.

What did they do to stop me from thinking?

Well, I was busy finding out that I'm having one chibi on each arm with strong hugging tendencies.

Translation: Let just said that I was literally groped by the chibis, Cain and Abel.

Hmm… I think I phrased it in the wrong light. Shrugs. Whatever.

Let us ignore the chibi Crusniks for a while. For now I have to deal with the important matters in front of me and also most importantly in my _home sweet home_. Actually, I think it was like a drama had decided to act itself out in my house.

"Pu Mi Don!!" muffled a chibi-sized Ion loudly, who was still dangling upside down by our deares chibi Isaak's black shadow magic with his mouth gagged too. Isaak, who had taken off the strange lab coat outfit, seems to be having a lot of fun dangling Ion. Hee. Their friendship bondage… opps… I mean **friendship bonding** was growing beautifully.

"Release Ion!" said chibi Esther grimly. Chibi Dietrich was still holding the bloody rose with his arm outstretch towards his chibi love and that would be Esther. Another thing to note is that he had taken off his gardening outfit too.

Hmm… I have to admit that the chibis in their rightful outfit seems normal. However, I was wondering how did they change their other strange outfits that fast without me seeing it?

…Don't give me that _look_… I Am Not A Pervert…

"What if I don't want to release him?" asked chibi Isaak coyly.

Blink, blink. _**Ewwwwww.**_ Chibi Isaak being coy just makes me ill… Besides, a chibi should behave as a chibi should and that is being **Kawaii!** Don't you people agree?

"I will open fire!" threatened the chibi Esther as warningly as she could make do with that pink toy gun in her tiny hands.

Wince. Not good. Need to stop the unnecessary bloodshed in my house. I need to make sure that the chibis don't kill each other, at the very least not in my house.

We all know how hard it is to clean blood stains and dispose of bodies for common folk like me. I do not want the MIB to come knocking on my door asking me to account for the murder in my house. Ah excuse my rudeness, MIB simply means Men-In-Blue, they are found in my personal dictionary that takes on the meaning of police officers which usually wear blue uniforms in my country.

"Esther, please hold your fire. Let me deal with this." I said.

"But…" Esther tries to refute me. How dare she!

"Hold Your Fire." I commanded menacingly, stressing each word with venom in it. I think she flinch a bit under the pressure I put on her. Poor girl. However, this is essentially important that I deal with this situation.

"Dietrich," I called trying to wrestle his attention from Esther onto me. This dude is _way too obsessive _with Esther for his own good.

Dietrich finally turns his head to my direction and asked: "What can I help you with Lady L-"

"Speak my true name out…" I smiled malevolently, leaving my unsaid threat in the air with room for imagination of what I can do. Chibi Cain was so proud of his dearest Mummy while chibi Abel was frowning with his cute face at my behavior. I hugged them tighter into my embrace as a mother would do…

Little Dietrich was now looking at me with new-found respect. Then his partner in crime, Isaak nudge in his shoulder with an elbow and help in making the situation bearable by stating: "Greet Lady Nanashi with more respect Dietrich. Please kindly remember that will be her Highness's name from now on." Good. At least Isaak had taken my threat seriously. I wonder if Dietrich will do the same.

Wait. Since when was I royalty? Never mind about that. However, another imperative question was nagging in my mind.

"And just how many more… of people like you also know of my true name in this world?" I asked with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Why does it seem that the chibis know of my true name makes me ill at ease?

"Well, you see Your Evilness," said Dietrich mischievously with sweet affection on the nickname he had given me, "Beside your family and friends in this world know of your true name, the only other people who know of it would be my master Cain, his idiotic brother Abel, I and Isaak."

Excellent. At least I know who to be held responsible for if I ever find out that my true name was found out by other strangers. I will make sure that I make his or her life miserable using my current favorite weapon. _My writing skills._ And that was only my _exposed weapon. _Insert evil laughter here.

"Okay, let get back to the topic I was trying to make. Since Cain was the ruler of Rosy Kruezy Odin, as his… mother does that make me your superior?" I asked curiously.

"Actually it's called Rosen Kruez Orden." corrected chibi Isaak with reproach. Err… Did I just spell the evil organization wrongly? Heh. Never mind about that, it's not that important right? Right.

"Just answer my question." I demanded, shamelessly aware that I made the spelling mistake.

"Yes…" both chibi Dietrich and chibi Isaak seem quite reluctantly to admit about it. I felt the corners of my mouth trying to twitch upwards but control it to make a serious expression.

"So then, here are some House Rules you will have to follow if you're going to be around in my house and in my world for an undetermined period of time..." Heehee. This looks to be promising fun…

Then I chance a glance at chibi Esther standing beside me, she seem to be gloating a bit. I narrow my eyes a little and added: "These rules also apply to every chibi that stayed here in this house." Her ego seems to deflate a little.

"Rule #1: Do not kill anyone living in this house." I stated, trying to guarantee the safety of my family and also the chibis. Huh? Isaak seems to be writing it down on a piece of white board that magically appears from his hand. Hmm… I hope the rules I make can keep me safe as long as possible.

"Agreed." said chibi Esther with cheer suddenly and she keeps her pink toy gun away.

"Rule #2: Do not destroy or cause damage to any of the property in this house. It's your duty to protect the house, the properties within it and also the inhabitants at all times." Heehee. Now I got my personal anti-burglar protections.

"What do you think we are, Your Evilness? Baby-sitters?" asked chibi Dietrich with all the sarcasm he can manage with his cute chibi face. Actually, I felt more like the baby-sitter.

"Rule #3: Do not go around kill people outside of this house." At least I hope that they obey it. I don't want any MIB to come knocking on my door, trying to find any chibi-sized murderer.

"Na keels? Mama?" asked my sweet chibi Cain disappointedly who seems to be talking with me in baby talk. _That is sooooooooo adorable! _

"Yes, no killings." I confirmed. Chibi Abel looks so proud of his mother right now. I think I did the right thing making this rule. _Ohh!_ Abel looks _sooooooooo charmingly happy!_ I can even see the sparkling around him.

"Rule #4: Do join in the Monster Battle or Boss Battle that we seem to be having anywhere, anytime." Now that will definitely save my arse. I have finally persuaded myself that monsters will always come knocking on my door since we are having monster battles from now on. I really, really don't want to get kill by a random monster encounter. I'm still so young and it would be such a sad thing for me to die as a virgin because I had not the chance to get laid…

I admit. It Does Not Come Out Right At All…

"I will protect you forever and ever! Mama!" cried out Abel in a surprising sweet voice, minus the baby talk. I wonder why…

"Rule #5: Do contribute to the house's food supply." I said after considering about having to feed the extra 6 mouths in this house.

"Why do we need to do that?" asked chibi Ion, who was ungagged but still dangling in midair upside down. His face was a bit flush, what's with all his blood rushing to his brain. Chibi Isaak seems reluctant to let him go.

"Reason being is that I really can't feed you chibis in the long run. Either you contribute to the food supply or starve." Really, my family is not that rich to feed so many mouths.

"Rule #6: Do remember these House Rules and strictly obey them!" I think I shouted it in their ears to get my point across. Hopefully, these 3 Do Nots and 3 Dos will save me in future.

"Baby! Lunch's ready!" yelled my Mummy. This disrupted my thoughts and I felt my stomach goes: "Grrrrrrrrrr…"

I really can't keep up with my thought process if I'm having a hungry stomach, and thus I just gather the bottle of rat poison up into my pocket and went back to my house for lunch. Before I stepped into the kitchen, I politely asked Isaak to release Ion from his shadow magic.

**Thunk! **

Chibi Isaak literally drop chibi Ion. This directly causes poor Ion to have a nice bump growing on his head…

Which also strangely reminds me that my arse also hurts from that hard fall during the battle. Wince, wince.

I stepped into the kitchen and settled down on a chair. Mummy simply passes me a plateful of 3 sandwiches she made and said: "Baby, I need to go on a little trip to the bank today. Here's some cash for you to go buy your own dinner. I won't be back before 10.00pm."

With that said and some cash stash in my pocket, she's left the house. I wonder if she had noticed about the extra chibis I'm having over in the house? Now I'm like the baby-sitter of 6 chibis currently in my house. One major and very serious problem is that I never had a job or the required work experience in dealing with chibis.

Speaking of the chibis, they have all now settled down around the kitchen table and it seems that they're looking up to me for further instructions. As I feel not like eating up the plateful of sandwiches, I push the said plate into the centre of the table and tell them to eat their lunch like a good mother would tell her children...

I moved around the kitchen to fix myself my own lunch that my appetite would like me to have. I decided to have some junk cereal for lunch. Seriously, whoever would have eaten food meant for morning breakfast as lunch? Well that would be me.

I scooped a spoonful of condensed milk into a bowl, pouring hot water in it and start stirring. Soon the mixture turns a milky white that resemble milk and I pour in my junk cereal, Koko Krunch.

Yes, you read right. I don't use fresh milk; I used condensed milk for eating cereal. It's a strange habit my Mummy had given me. She the one who's invented the replacement of fresh milk with condensed milk.

Strange… I'm feeling sleepy as I eat my crunchy junk cereal. I think I fell asleep eating halfway… because all of the sudden I found myself in another place… without the chibis around me.

Blink, blink.

_This is getting weirder and weirder._ However, I take it in stride since unusual things does happen to me frequently. This seems to be this season trend apparently.

I was standing alone under the shade of a tree; every where around me were little wisps of white mist and a surreal quality that give me the clue that I'm dreaming somehow.

Then a path clears in front of me, indicating that I follow to where it leads. I wonder what will be appearing in front of me.

Ghost? Ha. Ha. Ha.Very unlikely.

It seems that I was somewhere in a… forest? Well, it does looks like I'm in a forest, what's with the amazing green foliage around me covered with the white mist. _At least I'm not in cemetery and that will be very creepy indeed. _

I followed the path which leads me to a nice white pavilion; within it were placed with 2 brown chairs with intricate carvings, an elegant ebony brown table. Spread out on the table was 1 porcelain white teapot and 2 porcelain white teacups. I can also make out the blue and yellow butterflies patterns on the porcelain things.

However, those were not what interested and nearly stunned me into surprise panic. It was the person who was occupying in one of the chair that _interests_ me the most.

What's my favorite exclamation? Oh Jesus Christ on a bicycle… this should not be happening… but it does.

I believed I need to take back what I previously thought of as something very unlikely.

Apparently, a ghost does appear in front of me.

Meep. This is not good. _Not good at all._

Does that mean that I'm also dead?

Before I can finish processing my thoughts, the person sitting under the pavilion raises its head and looks straight into my eyes while gently smiling: "I have been waiting for you."

(End of chapter 4.)

A/N: Hahaha. Cliff-hanger. Can you people guess who's the mysterious person? Do look forward to the next chapter! How do you find this chapter so far? I hope it's not boring and please review to tell me what you think on it. I live on reviews and it makes me very happy. Oh yeah, here are Dietrich plushies for everyone! Enjoy hugging it!


	5. Chapter 5: Time Paradox

A/N: Sorry folks for the late update, I was quite caught up in my life to write out the chapter. By the way, the very idea of Time Paradox was invented by my friend Passé on an Angel. I love the very idea and grab it and give a little twist to use it in my story.

**Thank you to Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, Passé on an Angel and also evilangel990 for taking the time to drop me a review.**

Updated on: 14th of June 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 5: Time Paradox.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Chibis need pairings? Oh Jesus Christ!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

However, those were not what interested and nearly stunned me into surprise panic. It was the person who was occupying in one of the chair that _interests_ me the most. 

What's my favorite exclamation? Oh Jesus Christ on a bicycle… this should not be happening… but it does.

I believed I need to take back what I previously thought of as something very unlikely.

Apparently, a ghost does appear in front of me.

Meep. This is not good. _Not good at all._

Does that mean that I'm also dead?

Before I can finish processing my thoughts, the person sitting under the pavilion raises its head and looks straight into my eyes while gently smiling: "I have been waiting for you."

My lower jaws nearly dropped to the ground. My eyes are wide open. Both my hands are touching my ears as I was trying to protect myself from hearing this… _something_, in which I was desperately trying not to hear this… _something… _that is now putting me in some kind of panic attack.

I'm sure that I looked like the perfect imitation of an agonized figure that is depicted against a blood red Oslofjord skyline in Edvard Munch's _**Scream**_ (1893), National Gallery, Oslo.

Somewhere in this universe, I bet some Upper Powers out there are laughing at the hilarious expression I'm having right now.

Ah my sincere apologies. Let me further explain what _**Scream**_ mean in terms of artistic knowledge:

_**Scream**_ (_**Skrik**_, 1893) is a seminal series of expressionist paintings by Norwegian artist Edvard Munch. It is said by some to symbolize the human species taken by an attack of existential angst. The landscape in the background is Oslofjord, viewed from the hill of Ekeberg. The Norwegian word _**skrik**_ is usually translated as "scream", but is cognate with the English _**shriek**_. Occasionally, the painting has been called _**The Cry**_.

I think I heard the speech bubble of some of my readers saying: WTH?

_Fine._ Allow me to further explain it in terms of popular culture knowledge:

The state of the art work, _**Scream**_, has likewise fascinated film and television. Ghostface, the psychotic murderer in Wes Craven's _**Scream**_ horror movies, wears a Halloween mask inspired by the central figure in the painting. I believed it was so famous that _**Scream Trilogy**_ was made too.

Now image that particular Halloween mask; I'm exactly doing that expression.

Sorry, I was carried away in explaining. Try using the Wikipedia website if you're still confused at what the heck I'm talking about. I'm sure that you will find it very useful.

Now back to the story.

Well… to cut to the chase, the mysterious person who was talking politely to me was none other than…

Lilith Sahl.

For those who are not familiar with this Trinity Blood character, in summary, she's the mother figure to Cain, Abel, and Seth. Also known as Crusnik 04. She was shown in the anime episodes towards the end as memories, but was actually in a glass capsule, in which Abel mourned over her like for 900 freaking long years before he went into AX.

She was murdered by Cain… actually I believed that decapitation is the political correct word to describe her murder. The reason she was dead was that Cain strongly believed that she was a bad influence on Abel.

Now right in front of me was Lilith and in which I know for a fact that Lilith was dead. And a chibi-sized one, mind you. Yes, I'm seeing a 2 feet tall chibi-sized ghost Lilith, sitting on one of the chairs, holding a cup of tea in both tiny hands, looking straight at me, smiling at me gently like a mother would AND talking to me…

Should I start inserting a scream over here? Hmm… better not… I don't want to try waking up anymore of the dead here in this weird world. Who knows what could happen to my precious little life if I do just that. _Yesss… my preciousss…_

Okie Dokie. Now that I had finally calmed myself down and accept the situation, I took a very good look at chibi Lilith. Well, she was wearing a white long dress with a white sari or scarf wrapped around her body. Her nice healthy dark skin tone and her extremely bright blood red long hair contrast sharply with her outfit.

Oh, and what makes her slightly different than the other chibis I think I'm having over my house was that she had a light halo above her, like what you can image a soul can have if he or she allow into the gates of heaven. Or that could be my imagination of what it's like in an afterlife. Besides, my knowledge of the afterlife is very limited. I think I can check it out in Wikipedia too. That is if I ever get back to my own reality.

"Would you like to have a cup of Earl Grey?"

Blink, blink.

Chibi Lilith was talking to me. Hmm, perhaps a sip of said beverage will perk me up a little. My caffeine worm inside me was sadly shaking its little head about drinking tea. I think it strongly prefers coffee.

Without a word, I took the empty chair and seated myself comfortably opposite of chibi Lilith. I silently watched as Lilith poured me a cup of tea and contemplate what to do about this rather strange situation. I really felt that I was like the Alice in Wonderland. Everything was so unreal…

Holding my cup of tea in my hand, I decided to end the long heavy silence that hang over the air above me like white fog. "Lilith" I asked gingerly, holding back on the use if the word chibi in my mouth.

"Yes?" She was still giving me that motherly smile… well as best as she could with her chibi face.

"Why have you become a chibi?" Yes, this is definitely a good question. A good question that could probably spell my death. After all she's a Crusnik. Heh. One of the many new ways that I invented on how to make fun of Crusniks or get killed by one of the Crusniks. I believed that another friend of mine, evilangel990, would gladly agree with me too. Because without warning, Lilith give me a serious expression on her face. Looks like a very long-winded explanation was needed plus a very high risk that I'm gonna get killed.

"What do you know about **Time Paradox**?" chibi Lilith asked and thunder goes **boom** in a distance plus lightning strikes across the open skies and surprisingly I'm still alive.

Blink, blink. I think I have a vague idea what's going on around here. Before I could answer…

"Do you recognize this?" Lilith surprisingly shows me a picture that magically appears with a loud '**Pop**' in her tiny hands. A very lovely picture of my personal desktop computer where I see strange green light flowing from the computer screen and it definitely catches my eye. I swear that my computer gives out a blue glow when it was turns on...

Wait a minute. Oh Jesus Christ driving a sportscar... this should not be happening... but it does.

Apparently I just realized that Lilith, never mind if she's full-sized or chibi-sized, was a... stalker.

How else can you explaining that she had a picture of my personal desktop computer staring back at me? That's not the worst thing.

The worst thing is that as I took the picture for a closer look, I found more pictures sticking underneath. Pictures of me plus chibi Cain and Abel... right from the beginning until what had happened so far...

"What's that?" I ask, feeling rather brave even though I'm without both my sweet over-protective and over-possessive chibi Cain and Abel that have 'Mama' issues.

"The source of **Time Paradox**." she answers and thunder goes **boom** plus lightning crashes again. Odd, it's look completely clear outside of this white pavilion... Perhaps she had not realized that I had realized she's a stalker because I had found out about the other pictures she had also taken and keeping a close tab too... Maybe I should just pretend that I never seen those other pictures she's taken, this will definitely made my life easier...

"**Time Paradox**?" I did not try to emphasis those words at all, it just happened, and there goes the thunder AND lightning AGAIN. I think it got a DUH this time...

"Yes. The Rosen Kruez Orden was experimenting with the life source of your planet trying to observe and record what uses it can put to use in terms of weaponry when Isaak accidentally conjured up this amazingly, illogical and anti-science happening," Lilith explained, "After a bit more tampering he managed to create a Tunnel of Chibi from my world to your personal desktop computer of this world... In other words, your computer becomes the gateway to both worlds…"

From then on it was pretty much blah blah blah. This looks vaguely familiar… I think I caught on that this seems like what my friend explained before…

"So… why are we here?" I asked distractedly.

Silence. I think I can even hear the birds chirping out loud around me.

Lilith took a sip of her cup of tea; I haven't touched mine at all. It's already turned cold.

"I'm here to tell you how we came to be in your world. As for why Cain and Abel had taken to acknowledge you as their mother… " started Lilith. I anxiously looked at her for answer, "I really have no idea at all." I think I did a face fault at that reply.

"How come you can communicate with me? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked cautiously, fearing for my life. But my curiosity gets the better of me.

"I'm communicating with you through your dreams… it appears that… we both have something in common after all… Heh, and they said that dead people don't talk…" came the weird reply.

Okay… as much as this nice conversation goes, it's getting weirder.

"By the way, more will be coming along to your world. Please be vigilant about it." said Lilith, like this had really nothing to do with her at all. How come she's so heartless to me? She was famous for her magnanimity in Trinity Blood! Was it because I became mother for the chibi Crusnik brothers?

Wait. Jesus Christ roller-blading... this must not happen... but apparently it does.

There will be more chibis coming along to my house?! Shi-

Before I can finish my trail of thoughts, chibi Lilith gives me a chilling death glare. I had the feeling that she knows what I'm thinking right now and will try to use a bar of soap to wash the bad words out of my mind if it's possibly could be done at all.

Meep. Cain? Abel? Where are you guys? Mama misses both of you very much…

Yeah, yeah. **_I know_**. I only misses their Crusnik's ability to save my arse from Lilith right now...

"Now it's time for you to go back to your reality." said Lilith. Huh? What does she mean by that? And how am I going to do that?

Before I know what's happening, I found myself in another strange place, where I can even see the lovely school of rainbow-colored fishes swim by me.

That's when it hit me.

I was under water.

Drowning…

(End of chapter 5.)

A/N: Ahhahahaha! Another cliff-hanger! What will happen to me? Stay tuned! BTW, here's Ion plushies for everyone to hug. Please review!

Hopefully, Passe on an Angel had finished writing for the next chapter of Ongaku Niji. I was like waiting forever to email about how the development was... -glares at PoaA-


	6. Chapter 6: Natural Selection

A/N: Sniff, sniff. I only got 3 reviews for my previous chapter, what ever happen to my other reviewers? I miss your reviews so much… Or is this a sign that my writing skills in making you people laugh is getting worse? I should probably end it if I don't get any more reviews…

**Thank you to Passé on an Angel, Schizo the Mentally Disturbed and also evilangel990 for taking the time to drop me a review.**

Updated on: 29th of June 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 6: Natural Selection.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Chibis need pairings? Oh Jesus Christ!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Before I know what's happening, I found myself in another strange place, where I can even see the lovely school of rainbow-colored fishes swim by me. 

That's when it hit me.

I was under water.

Drowning…

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!!!**

Heh. I know I'm being over dramatic, but still it's the only way to express my heartfelt feelings.

Oh well, I do know how to swim ever since my beloved parents sent me to learn swimming lessons when I was only 4 years old. Plus the added benefit of learning the basic survival skill of keeping me floating in open waters. However, the major problem was that I can't really move my body at all and I found out that I had even closed my eyes shut while I struggled hard with futility to break free of the waters. The waters were making my eyes stinging with pain.

Darkness. That was the only distinct color I can see when I closed my eyes. No longer can I hold onto my precious air that I opened my mouth in instinct to breathe in air. I can feel the last of my precious air escapes from my mouth in air bubbles and in replacement of it I kept on gulping in large amount of liquid. It even tastes like chocolate flavor milk…

Nani? Why does it taste like that? Next thing I knew I felt my head being lifted off by 2 pairs of tiny hands…

Blink, blink. What the hell had just happen? Once I finally get my thought process to work again, I quickly surveyed my surroundings.

Both chibi Cain and chibi Abel were strangely dressed in white nurse uniforms with a Red Cross symbol on it. They're levitating in front of me while their trembling tiny hands clutched my shoulders. They were looking at me with worried eyes and I can even see the bright big tears threatening to fall off…

Gulp. Without any warning, I felt guilty. But that must have been my imagination; I can't really feel guilt for Chibis as I'm sure I'm quite immune to their charms. But that does not mean I can't appreciate their adorable charms.

Next I look towards chibi Esther who's dressed in a 'damsel in distress' costume. Was she sexually frustrated? Seems like it and probably because she's itching to strangle chibi Dietrich who's currently still pestering her with his cheesy and sadistic talk of his love for her. Well, I just find it hilarious to see Dietrich dressed like Romeo and spewing badly written poems onto Esther. Chibi Ion was dressed as Dracula; he even got a black cape flowing behind him and looks ready to sink his sharp fangs into Dietrich's neck and drain him dried of blood.

Hee. Go figure about blood thirsty Chibis.

"Scribble, scribble." said a familiar sound and I turned my head to look towards the source. Chibi Isaak… well it seems he's back in his white lab coat again. And once again he's scribbling something onto his mini clipboard. Looks like I'm on the top of his list in which I was the 'object of interest' instead of 'love interest' to be observe and analyze now. I really am starting to get goose bumps on my hands; this does seem to be a bad sign to be noticed by Isaak.

Next I noticed was that my face was wet and sticky. Then I look down on myself and I discover some brown stains on my shirt. I wonder if that was dried blood but I don't remember getting hurt.

"What happen to your face?!" asked someone.

I nearly jumped out of my chair and look towards the new 'voice'. The said 'voice' is my second elder sister. My sister had long black hair that she likes to hang down over her shoulders. She's a tall young woman but surprisingly acts like she's only 10 when she wants to.

Heh. I forgot to add that my whole family is black-haired and black eyes. Very typical features you could find when looking at a Chinese. Did I mention that I'm also a Singaporean? Hmm… I think it is the fact that I'm not a Caucasian was another reason on why I also find it so hard to believe that the pair of Chibi Crusniks is my boys as my biology background indicates that it's really impossible. Go figure, talk about genetic engineering.

Oh yeah, you could called my older sister Ariel or Ariel Faith minus my Family Surname (Because I still want to keep my identity anonymous as best as I could). Heehee. I'm not worried about you readers knowing Ariel, after all that's only her Christian name and I happened to choose it for her. And along the way, I will only reveal my friends' Christian name or their nicknames. This is done in order to protect their identity.

Ariel happened to be the only baptized Christian in my family. I can never understand what's so important about being baptized, but my family and I respect her beliefs and freedom. Even though I was raised up more or less in Chinese culture, I'm a free thinker.

Ahh… I can sense the strong curiosity of wanting to know the story behind my sister's name. In summary, it happened during the year when my sister wants to be baptized as she also wants to take on a Christian name. She told us the day before she was baptized. The problem all started with the name she chosen: Luth Faith.

To her, it's a pretty good auspicious name. However, in the eyes of the beholder, there are two freaking major and serious problems with it.

#1: 'Luth' is actually a MASCULINE name and my sister is definitely FEMALE.

#2: When my whole family first heard of the name being spilled out excitedly from our sister's mouth, it totally pronounced and sounds like: Lose Face.

According to our thinking process, the name becomes: Luth Faith equals Lose Face equals丢脸 in Chinese translation equals Shame/Disgrace in English translation.

"What kind of freaking unlucky name is that?" was the only thing my whole family could think about.

Therefore, an argument ensues between my dearest sister and my Mummy that lasts only for less than 5 minutes. And of course, my Mummy comes out as the victor as she was a very good debater. She listens patiently to my sister's explanation and at the end of it said: "If you insist on using that name, I will always call you Lose Face for the rest of your life."

I simply adore my Mummy. She's my idol.

I was then entrusted with the task of finding good biblical AND feminine name for my sister. An extremely mentality stressful, physically exhausted 3 freaking hours long verbal war arise between me and my sister as I search through the Internet for the suitable name.

At the end of the day, I get frustrated. Mind you, I'm not sexually frustrated of course. Just plain headache frustration. So I randomly picked one and forced the name 'Ariel' onto my sister. It means "Lion of God" in Hebrew. At least it's feminine AND got a majesty ring to it. In the Old Testament it is used as another name for the city of Jerusalem. Shakespeare used it as the name of a spirit in his play 'The Tempest'. It is also borne by one of the moons of Uranus.

In conclusion, the name of Ariel Faith exists on this world after the incident.

Poke, poke. I was disrupted from my distracting thoughts to find someone poking at my forehead with a spoon. Heh, I got carried away in my thoughts again. I swatted the spoon away and looked up. Ariel was considered tall among her female peers; she's around 1.7m tall. Gawd. I dislike having to look up to her when I'm only about 1.63m tall.

Grumble, grumble. I want to be taller and I had to wait for my next growth spurt.

Her pair of black eyes was twinkling with mischief and I can already see the small smile she always reserved for me when she decides to prank me. I vaguely wonder what those words she had previously said means and decided to touch my face to check out.

I felt a nice soft 'bump' on my right cheek and peel it off from my face. I carefully scrutinized it and found out that it was a piece of brown 'thing' that looks familiar. To further confirm my suspicion, I put it in my mouth and eat it.

**CRUNCH. CRUNCH.**

Hmm… it still crunchy… with a great chocolately taste.

"Eww… What are you doing?" exclaimed Ariel.

"Eating junk cereal." I replied monotonously. Yes, you read right. The brown 'thing' happens to be the chocolate flavored junk cereal named Koko Krunch in which I'm having for lunch.

"And why do you have cereal on your face?" asked my sister shrewdly.

Hmm… that's a good question, I wondered why. Then I looked towards my big bowl of cereal and that's then I realized something.

"I almost drowned in my cereal" I said it once again in monotonous tone. Ariel continued to stare at me before breaking up into wicked laughter.

I felt my face heat up and I crossed my arms as I waited for her to calm down. It had been a long time since I remember the word 'blush'. It's a good thing that I had rosy cheeks when I was born and thus no one knows whether I'm really blushing or not.

Insert mentally silent hysterical laughter here.

The Chibis too stared at Ariel oddly as she bent over in self-indulgent laughter. They are probably wondering about this freaking giant. Maybe they were wondering whether to engage her in a monster battle? It's a possibility.

Really, my sister was laughing so evilly in front of them that I thought she was a devil in disguise. The image of two little horns standing proudly on her head and a black swinging tail behind her was blatantly staring in front of me. In the next instant, the image disappeared.

Blink, blink. That could be my over-active imagination.

"_Okay. Ha. Ha. Ha._ I get it; it's F-U-N-N-Y. So _dearest sister_, now knock it off." I said with a deadpan face at her and my older sister finally tried to stop.

"I'm sorry, but that… hahaha, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard," she snickered. Quite unrepentantly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if I had actually died and drown in the bowl of cereal." I said it with a furious growl, as best as I can with my deep alto voice. Now the Chibis' attention was pointed at me, I think they were surprised to see the animalistic side of me.

Huh? Are you readers that surprised that I had alto voice instead of soprano voice? Heh. To tell you honestly, my voice can reach the low soprano if I want to. However, I would prefer to sing in my deep alto voice; it makes my life easier during my choir years as I do not need to reach high notes.

"Oh, but think about it if you had!" Ariel said in sadistic glee and pulls me back from spacing out too much. She then put her hand up to her mouth to stop her full blown laughter from spilling out. She was truly enjoying this _far too much_. Sometimes, I really hate her cruel personality.

"Could you imagine what the coroner would say to the reporters? It would make the headlines!" Ariel asked me, once she gotten her urge to laugh under control.

"So what would the coroner said?" I asked and feeling very irritated, knowing very well I'm the butt of this stupid joke. But still, I decided to humor my sister and see where this leads to.

Ariel's voice changed to imitate a nosy and young female reporter shrilly voice: "Sir? How did the girl die?"

Then she changed to imitate an aged coroner with a deep male voice: "Her cause of death is drowning."

Reporter: "Drowning?"

Coroner: "Drowning is death as caused by suffocation when a liquid causes interruption of the body's absorption of oxygen from the air leading to asphyxia. The primary cause of death is hypoxia and acidosis leading to cardiac arrest."

Reporter: "So Sir, is drowning a leading cause of death?"

Coroner: "In many countries, drowning is one of the leading causes of death for children under 14 years old. Children have drowned in wading pools and even bath tubs. The rate of drowning in populations around the world varies widely according to their access to water, the climate and the national swimming culture. For example, typically the United Kingdom suffers 450 drownings per annum or 1 per 150,000. Of population whereas the United States suffers 6,500 drownings or around 1 per 50,000 of population. Drowning related injuries are the fifth most likely cause of accidental death in the US. In some regions, drowning is the second most likely cause of injury and death for children after car accidents. The rate of near drowning incidents is unknown. Victims are more likely to be male, young or adolescent. Surveys indicate that 10 of children under 5 have experienced a situation with a high risk of drowning."

Reporter: "Near drowning?"

Coroner: "Near drowning is the survival of a drowning event involving unconsciousness or water inhalation and can lead to serious secondary complications, including death, after the event. Cases of near drowning are often given attention by medical professionals."

Reporter: "Is there any foul play at work?"

Coroner: "She drowned in her bowl of cereal as she fell asleep with her face buried in the bowl due to exhaustion."

Reporter: "So Sir, what does this means?"

Coroner: "Apparently, that Charles Darwin's Natural Selection really does work."

**Dot. Dot. Dot. Also. Known. As. Very. Loud. Silence.**

I even felt a gust of cold wind passing by and could even hear the birds chirping loudly outside my house. The Chibis are all set with their weapon of choice ready at hand to boss battle with my sister, only waiting for my cue to start the battle.

"I hate you." I replied. Yes, it was situation like this kind that I really hate my sister with all of my heart and soul. Temporary.

By the way, for your own curiosity, Natural Selection is one of the cornerstones of modern biology. The term was introduced by Charles Darwin in his groundbreaking 1859 book _The Origin of Species_.

Natural selection is the process by which favorable traits that are heritable become more common in successive generations of a population of reproducing organisms, and unfavorable traits that are heritable become less common as those members of a species with more heritable characteristics are more likely to propagate and pass on genetic material.

Translation: In other words, my sister probably implies that I'm one of the organisms that had unfavorable traits and less likely to reproduce any offspring.

Or that could have been my over-active imagination making me think too much. Little caffeine worm nods its little head and wiggled in my body to makes itself comfortable. Besides, I'm already in the stage of motherhood earlier than Ariel. Reluctantly.

"Don't you need to work?" I asked, decided to change the subject to avoid further embarrassment and putting a stop on the upcoming battle situation. I give the Chibis my evil eye to freeze them in their places.

"It's my day off." Ariel smiled happily. Good. Looks like my tactic works well.

"And what you are going to do in your day off?" I asked again.

"I have not made up any plans… how does sleep around sounds like?" she said.

Chibi Esther did a face fault and looks at my sister with utmost astonishment and said: "You Sleep Around?!" Hmm… why does all the other Chibis look so shock at the same time?

Ariel just tilts her head and gives a sweeping glance at all the Chibis present; a serious expression appears on her face as she replied: "Yes Baby, I sleep around at home. I can sleep on my bed, on the living room's sofa, or sleep while sitting on a chair and even sleep on the floor if I want to."

Silence reins high and mighty above the Chibis; I vaguely wondered why this is a serious talk. Is having my sister sleeping around that shocking a truth?

Wait. Did my sister just think that I was the one to ask the question?

My query was answer when Ariel said: "Seems like you have taken the course in learning to become a ventriloquist? That's so lame of you to do that. Anyway, at least your skill in making plushies is improving." With that said she left the kitchen and probably gone on to find a nice spot in the house to sleep her day away.

The Chibis busy themselves with what's left of their lunch in an attempt to ignore the existence of my sister. I acted as nothing ever happened and continue eating my cereal.

After lunch, I got up and collected the plates to wash them clean at the sink but only after I washed my sticky face first with clean water. While washing the plates, I thought back on the strange dream that involve chibi Lilith and also the information she had convey. I wondered if that dream was like the extreme evil omen for very extreme bad things to come for the future. However, I'm pretty sure that I'm not really a licensed dream prophet.

"Oh yeah! Baby! I found this plushie by your bedroom door. Catch!" yelled my sister.

I turned around and the next thing I knew…

**THUNK. **

A soft ball of 'something' was flung onto my face. Owie. My face… Now I need to apply more skincare products to keep my face smooth and fair…

"Mama!" cried the soft ball that is still on my face. HUH? The voice sounds very familiar…

That's when I decided to pull it off my face and takes a good look. Even though all of my five senses plus my little caffeine worm as my sixth sense told me to just ignore this soft ball of 'something' and chunk it away into the garbage bin… The rush of foreboding was still as strong as ever.

Well, as usual, I ignore them and take a good look. The soft ball of 'something' was black and green and… looking at it, I finally understand why chibi Cain and chibi Abel keeps on calling me their Mama. The enlightenment was finally attained.

Next thing I knew, I fell onto the kitchen floor. Owie. My head hurts and I think I need aspirins.

(End of chapter 6.)

A/N: Wahahaha. Not much chibi mayhem. However, can you guess who's this new character that's flung onto my face? Anyway, look forward to the next chapter and here's Cain plushies with Chomping Action for everyone to hug.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Murderously Insane

A/N: I felt so relieved and happy when I read the reviews! I was in an Emo state during the time I uploaded Chapter 6, and all your reviews really does cheer me up a lot!

I just remembered about another story I have written which called Insanity. I have been neglecting the story for more than a month due to my focus on Rainbow Life. Anyway, the newest chapter is also uploaded recently! Anyone interested could go and read about it.

**Thank you to TiramisuCandy, Youko1776, Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, Crusnik01 and also yume girl 91 for taking the time to drop me a review.**

Updated on: 16th of July 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 7: Going Murderously Insane. **

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I don't see any pairings in here; In case there are any, please **Do Not** informs me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

"Oh yeah! Baby! I found this plushie by your bedroom door. Catch!" yelled my sister.

I turned around and the next thing I knew…

**THUNK. **

A soft ball of 'something' was flung onto my face. Owie. My face… Now I need to apply more skincare products to keep my face smooth and fair…

"Mama!" cried the soft ball that is still on my face. HUH? The voice sounds very familiar…

That's when I decided to pull it off my face and takes a good look. Even though all of my five senses plus my little caffeine worm as my sixth sense told me to just ignore this soft ball of 'something' and chunk it away into the garbage bin… The rush of foreboding was still as strong as ever.

Well, as usual, I ignore them and take a good look. The soft ball of 'something' was black and green and… looking at it, I finally understand why chibi Cain and chibi Abel keeps on calling me their Mama. The enlightenment was finally attained.

Next thing I knew, I fell onto the kitchen floor. Owie. My head hurts and I think I need aspirins.

Actually, I needed a lot, _a lot_ of booze right now. A high amount of booze to knock me out of the conscious state and also send me into an alcoholic poisoning unconscious state.

Why does this have to happen to me? Really, can't those Upper Powers find another normal human being; to play with the usual game of fate and destiny? The world population is the total number of human beings alive on the planet Earth at a given time. In July, 2007, the world population has reached over 6.6 billion.

Really, why me out of the 6.6 billion humans?!

… … … …

Oh. Yeah, I just remembered. This is my retribution for writing the story of Insanity which is mostly done in an insane Cain's point of view. And also somehow tormenting other Trinity Blood characters in the process… Some Upper Power somewhere decided to give me a taste of Karma. Yeah, what's goes around, comes around.

F--- Karma. I wish that the great Buddha hits his big arse on top of that f---king Karma. Or better yet, I wish that Jesus Christ or Satan will also join in the _fun_ of punishing that stupid Karma. By the way, please think in T-rated mindset of the punishment for that idiot Karma.

_Don't give me that look._

I'm currently _very_ pissed off right now about my strange situation which _finally_ hits me full on with great velocity and also in enough high impact to send me off spinning into the vast cosmos to travel into another planet on a meteor like what that freaking alien plus hermaphrodite Jenova did in Final Fantasy VII.

However, I wondered if somewhere in this vast cosmos, those Upper Powers are watching my strange life events being played out with sick amusement.

"…Mama…?" asked the sweet voice that was currently in my holding arms. Really, I must truly refrained from repeating the much too often used words in this story; like cute, adorable and creepy for starters. Perhaps it's time to look up in to the dictionary or thesaurus to find a better replacement of those words.

I opened my eyes again and pushed myself up from the floor to arrange my limbs into seating arrangement. Somehow, during all these distractions from my strange situation I have shut my eyes to escape the… _truth_.

During the process, chibi Cain and chibi Abel are both at my left and right side respectively to try helping me into a comfortable position. I think I giggled loudly when I saw them wearing the white nurse uniform and also an addition of the white cap with a Red Cross symbol on it. Why? Well, due to the fact that they are now wearing the female version of the nurse uniforms. I vowed I saw them wearing the male version of the nurse uniforms when I was saved from drowning in my bowl of cereal…

Anyway, back to observing the other chibis. I suddenly realized that I'm hearing a familiar tune that's being played in the kitchen ever since I'm being hit face on with the newest chibi. I looked towards the said distraction.

Chibi Isaak who's now wearing his black Rosen Kruez Orden trench coat that seems to be overflowing the kitchen floor. He reminded me of the psychotic Akabane Kuroudo who's also known as the Jackal in the Get Backers anime/manga. He was now playing a lovely tune on a mysterious portable organ. I recognized the tune he's playing; it's the same one he's played for Abel in anime episode during the Barcelona incident. _Scary._

As for chibi Dietrich, he's strangely equipped with a mini violin and also playing the same lovely tune while still trying to pester chibi Esther to accept his twisted love. Oh lord, he's a persistent guy. However, his taste of clothing is good. He's wearing his black Rosen Kruez Orden uniform, except that its top part was shorter than Isaak's but still managed to look handsome in it. This is insane, chibi should be cute not handsome.

Of course, chibi Esther ignored him as usual and was seen talking with chibi Ion. But, what I'm trying to make a point about this strange scene was about the strange costumes they're wearing at the time.

Chibi Esther was now wearing a deep velvet red dancing gown with white fur lining; a nice little crown decorated with some white glittering thingies was set nicely on her little red head. She's also wearing some shimmering ornaments set that reminded me of red Christmas lights. I vaguely wondered what those glittery thingies are. Must have been the glitter glue.

Chibi Ion was wearing his utmost best costume so far that I have recalled seeing. I think he's wearing his pretty navy blue court costume completed with little white pearl buttons, a matching fedora with a single large black feather sticking on it was set nicely on his little blond head. He's also wearing a nice heavy black cloak that seems to be flowing behind him like wind have been passing through as he moved even though I vowed that I can't feel any wind blowing around.

Hmm… I wondered if that black cloak also comes with a mini hidden fan to have that kind of flowing cape effect. I would absolutely love to get my own hands on one of those things for my Halloween party.

Oh yeah, by the way, while I'm describing chibi Esther and chibi Ion, both of them are also dancing away on my luminous clean kitchen floor. Chibi Dietrich was too absorbed in his music play to notice about the both of them…

"Baby, are you alright?" asked my _concerned_ sister, who's still leaning on the kitchen doorway and looking at me. Biiiiaaatch. Can't she at least have the civility to help me up? Oh wait, she left her civility in her bed this morning.

"… I hate you…" I said with no emotion. Why must she always be _The One_ to show me the _Way_? Ariel's response was an irritating smirk in my direction before she left to find her little space in the house to sleep her day away.

When she left, I take a deep breath to confront the newest chibi in my arms. I really burst out laughing when I noticed about the height of this little chibi; this chibi is **only** 1 foot tall.

"…Er… Radu…?" I asked. Heehee. I forgot the name of the chibi in front of me even though I remembered the face. At least I tried to recall. The response I gotten from the chibi is a series of confused blinking.

Opps. Wrong name. Shifty Eyes.

"…Seth…?" I asked again. Wondering if this is the correct name.

"MAMA!" was the strong response from the little chibi in my arms. Bingo.

Okay, now I have 3 chibi Crusniks in my house and declaring me as their mother. Really, I wondered why they acknowledge me in that kind of way when I have absolutely no idea that I have them in the first place.

However, I still need to make sure of one thing first. I looked towards chibi Isaak's direction. Before I know it, he's standing right in front of me and holding out his clipboard with all the House Rules stated there for chibi Seth to read dutifully.

Dammit. How the hell does he knows what I'm thinking about?

Anyway, after I made sure that chibi Seth understands all the rules I have set, I proceed to my own bedroom to be holed up together with the chibis and stay away from the contact of human population.

As I wasted my time away staring and sitting in front of my personal desktop computer, a question came without warning in my mind. I looked towards the clock on my desk, it said 4.00pm; and then I looked towards the 3 chibi Crusniks and asked: "Er… Cain, Abel, Seth?"

"Mama! Hearts!" and "Yes, Mama?" and "MAMA!" are the respective responses.

"Do you have any idea who's your father is?" I asked cautiously. The 3 chibi Crusniks nodded their heads as one to confirm my suspicions while the other chibis in the room are watching this drama acting out with great interest…

"Can you find him and get him to come here please?" I asked. The 3 chibi Crusniks suddenly looked at me with great interest and simultaneously asked: "Why?"

"Because…" I stuttered I think, trying hard to find a reason to make the chibi Crusniks to hand me their 'father' willingly when I suddenly thought of a wonderful excuse. "Mama will be sad if he's not around…" and went as far as to put up a sad face plus innocent tearful eyes to be thrown into the mix.

For the record, I'm acting. Thankfully, the chibi Crusniks lapped it up and proceed to speeding off out of the open windows to go find their dearest 'father' and hopefully dragged him back so that I can strangled him.

**Insert evil PLUS psychotic laughter here. **

The other chibis who're still standing in my room proceed to find other better things to do.

Chibi Isaak did a grand and impressive show of hiding himself in the dark shadows of the room by using his magic ability of controlling his shadow. I think I'm envious of him somehow that he can did that. I wanted that ability too.

Chibi Dietrich was dressed up in ninja or shinobi (whichever suits you) clothing as can be seen in the typical Naruto anime/manga. I think he had somehow camouflaged himself as part of my lavender pink walls of my bedroom. It's really cool to watch him does that little trick. However, I only wanted that headband of his, which amusingly showed the Leaf insignia like what you can see in Naruto anime/manga if you readers know what I mean.

As for chibi Esther and chibi Ion have been busy; like finding a good hiding place in my closet. I did not imply any innuendo over here, they're just hiding in my closet and that's all. Whatever are you readers thinking about?

Heh. They must have been really interested to know what I will do to this unknown 'father'. I'm also thinking about what course of actions I should take when I meet him finally for the first time. Also what about the chibi Crusniks in my life.

However, thinking about the chibi Seth, I think I got a vague idea on why I'm her 'Mama'. If I'm basing off on genetic hereditary, it's a huge possibility that Seth's my child seeing that she had… my black hair. The green eyes could have inherited from her mysterious 'father' that I never known of.

Well, as for the chibi Crusnik twins, the possibility of them being my children was also high, since Seth called them her brothers. However, it leads me wondering about their father's appearance.

I mean chibi Cain has gold hair and blue eyes, chibi Abel had silver hair and blue eyes while chibi Seth has black hair (courtesy of me, I guess) and green eyes. It makes me curious as to what kind of guy that let the twins and also Seth to inherit these characteristics.

Heh. Actually, I would _**so absolutely loved**_ to meet up with this unknown 'father' that put me through all this… motherhood thingy.

Let me recapped a bit over here about my motherhood thingy:

I wake up at 7.00am sharp today, surf Internet. Life's very peaceful.

I heard the door getting knocked on and find chibi Cain. Then get bitten on my leg, my door destroyed and find chibi Cain and chibi Abel fighting. I get electrocuted plus also find out to my distress that I become 'Mama' to a pair of chibi Crusniks when I fainted around 8.30am.

Later waked up at 10.00am, everything repaired as if untouched. Then I find chibi Isaak, the new addition in my otherwise simple life that's get more complicated.

Then find myself explaining to my Mummy without conviction about the chibis at 11.00am and become a reluctant participant in a monster battle, get protected by chibi Esther and get chibi Dietrich and chibi Ion appeared in my life. I even get to set up some house rules.

Then at about 12.00pm, while having lunch, I slept and dreamed about a chibi Lilith who's a stalker and waked up to find myself nearly drowned I my bowl of cereal with my dearest sister laughing over me and me being the butt of her cruel joke.

At 12.30pm, I get chibi Seth straight right into my face plus the wonderful enlightenment of being a mother for the 3 chibi Crusniks.

After some time, at about 4.00pm, did I get the inspiration to ask _my dearest children_ to bring in _their dearest 'father'_.

End of recap of the motherhood thingy.

Oh yes, I _**definitely need**_ to meet up with this _**superb and inexplicable**_ _'father'_.

First chance I can grab will be to make him sterile or better yet, personally castrate him. Yes dearest readers, you read that right.

Reason being is that I _**do not**_ want any more chibi Crusnik to call me 'Mama' ever again.

I'm sure you readers will agree with my course of actions. Right? Right!

Really, what makes you think I'm gonna be _**humanitarian**_ towards this unknown 'father'?

**Please insert manic AND malevolent laughter here. **

Sigh. I think I'm finally going insane over this unknown 'father' of the chibi Crusniks…

_**Oh yesss….**__**Going Murderously Insane…**_

(End of chapter 7.)

A/N: Muwahahaha. I wondered how this mysterious father of the chibi Crusniks looks like. Any guesses or suggestions? Evil Grin. Oh well, here chibi Seth plushies for everyone, enjoy hugging. Please do read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: New Arrivals

A/N: This chapter seem to give away _way_ _too much_ of myself… Can't help it, after all I want to be the main character of this story…

**Thank you to Schizo the Mentally Disturbed and also TiramisuCandy for taking the time to drop me a review. --Grin.--**

**To my Missing-In-Action reviewers; Crusnik01, evilangel990, Passé on an Angel, Youko1776 and also yume girl 91; I really missed you people. --Cry.--**

**To Momoko Kiku, Sabrina is Crazy, ChrioneTheMetroid, Dark-Angels-Calling, Her Royal Banditness AND also other Ghost-Readers out there; I would love to get review(s) from you people, I'm sure we could be great friends. Please do drop me a review or two sometime. --Puppy Eyes and Hearts.-- **

Updated on: 2nd of August 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 8: New Arrivals. **

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I don't see any pairings in here; In case there are any, please **Do Not** informs me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

On the outside, the _home sweet home_ of mine looks like any ordinary house in Singapore. It is a five-room HDB (Housing and Development Board) flat; with a living/dining room, a kitchen and a bedroom on the first floor, 3 bedrooms and the 2 bathrooms on the second floor. 

A small tidbit for you readers to chew on:

The HDB is the statutory board of the Ministry of National Development responsible for public housing in Singapore. It is generally credited with clearing up the squatters and slums of the 1960s and resettling residents into low-cost government-built housing.

About 80-90 of Singapore's population is currently living in HDB flats, with high-density housing being a solution to the problem of overcrowding. Most of the residential housing developments in Singapore are publicly built. Thus, public housing in Singapore is not considered a sign of poverty or a lower standard of living; as compared to public housing in other developed countries where land constraint is a non-issue and property pricing is significantly cheaper. Very few people in Singapore live below the poverty line.

Okie Dokie. Let's get on with more description of my _home sweet home_ or more accurately, my bedroom.

As I quoted my friend Passé on an Angel: Deep within the bowels of the house (second floor, first right), a creature of the night sits.

Walk into this particular room and turn your head to your right, one shall noticed a nice rectangular bookshelf where I stashed all my current textbooks, notes, assignments, files and folders; by the way, the bookshelf was about the same height of my door. Heh. I wondered if that could be considered as a lot of school stuff.

Next to the bookshelf was a corner in which a small bed was placed; that can only accommodate a single person on it. On it was a pillow to rest my head; another pillow to put against the hard wall as padding, a bolster that I enjoyed in bear hugging when I sleep and a nice warm blanket to cover me up.

At the head of the bed was my closet, in fact, the correct word for where I stored my clothes was 'wardrobe'. However, the word 'closet' sounds much more interesting. Anyway, beside the bed stood an electric fan. I don't sleep in air-conditioned room; I use the fan to cool me down during warm nights. Using air-conditioner means using more electricity than necessary, this means paying higher electrical bills. I do have to be considerate in saving for my family whenever I can since we're not that wealthy.

Then move your head slightly to the left this time and look forward. One shall see diamond shaped lattice metal grid in front of the glass windows, with only a single white curtain with simple pink flowers pattern hanging down over the right to cover only half of the window area.

I somehow managed to convince my Mummy that I only needed one curtain instead of the usual two. I mean what's the use of having two curtains when the other half of the window area was always opened?

Anyway, if you look beneath the windows, one shall find that I got 6 plastic air-tight containers in which I stored all my favorite Manga. Ahh… all those good times reading them…

Now look straight in front and one shall see a grey work desk; on top of it was litter with bits and pieces of stationery. Next to that was my computer desk that was also near my windows; this was also where I usually worked my arse off to complete my given assignments, played online games, surf Internet, read FanFiction and most importantly recording my inspiration.

The house was way too quiet this particular afternoon ever since the chibi Crusniks left; one can really heard little mechanical ongoing within the house if one care to listen for it.

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." said the desk clock/alarm clock which was more famously also known in my personal dictionary as 'Musical Doom'.

"Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap." said the keyboard.

Seated comfortably in a rolling chair in front of the desktop computer, was a young teenage girl. A typical Singaporean Chinese… I think… Shifty eyes.

She had what most people around her called apple-shaped face; in other words, she got a round face. Born with nice (and most importantly natural) rosy cheeks definitely helps her in saving up from buying blusher. She got a small/button nose that she's apparently inherited from her sweet but long-dead grandma (Mummy's mum).

When she smiled, 2 dimples (one on each cheek, of course) make their appearance to the whole world. Her lips can be considered as soft with the color of… dreary/lack luster pink; when she bared her teeth in anger or danger, one can noticed her little razor-sharp fangs… which was considered to be _very_ fear-provoking to others, while strangely giving the impression of being charismatic/endearing according to her dearest Mummy.

Having black/ebony/onyx eyes and wears a pair of purplish half-framed spectacles. The lenses are curved rectangular, giving her a docile look; and that was one _very_ misleading fact for she can be a very ferocious brat.

Her slightly wavy yet seemingly _thick_ black hair (much to the woe/despair/anguish of her hairdressers throughout the years who always seem to spend more time than usual in lessening it) was tied up in a ponytail.

Her real name and age will always remain unspecified in FanFiction as long as she lives. Her motto: Sore wa himitsu desu! (It's a secret!) Wink. Wink.

Yep, the girl mentioned above and described so… freaking poetic... blah, blah, blah, was me, the authoress of this really out of your imagination, psychotic mess-up and somehow cuteness-oozing story…

I'm currently furiously typing away; writing down weird ideas that seem to take up too much space in my brain into my desktop computer. I honestly don't know how I can come up with… _such inspiration_ for the stories I'm working on.

I smiled serenely, taking the precious little time I had in relaxing myself in the bliss of a noiseless house. Daddy went to work, Mummy went to visit the bank, my second elder sister Ariel was sleeping her day off somewhere in this house.

Hmm… this was the only time that I can get some rest from all the Chibi Chaos and Mayhem that have been happening to me since this morning. What can I said, I'm a busy person.

Speaking of the chibis…

Chibi Isaak was currently hiding under the computer desk; reason being that it was dark underneath. Heh. At least I'm wearing pants; else my _underneath_ would be exposed.

Chibi Dietrich was still camouflaged as my lavender pink wall to my right; I know where he was because his mini feet were showing.

"Bump. Bump." said my closet.

Chibi Esther and chibi Ion were still hiding out in my closet; I knew that they were there due to those sounds that they created. Giggles. If it was night time right now, I would say that I heard _things_ that go 'bump' in the night.

Anyway, as for the chibi Crusniks… they were all out… perhaps doing something menacing to the society…

Sadistic Grin.

Actually, the chibi Crusniks were given a 'mission' to accomplish: Bring their _'father'_ back to see me.

I sneaked another peek at my 'Musical Doom', it said: "4.30pm."

Time really goes slow when one was waiting impatiently. I stood up and stretch my body and proceed to go lie down on my comfortable small bed. The chibi Crusniks have been out for half an hour and I'm starting to get worried.

For the society. I hoped that it would stay intact by the time I get out of the house.

"Twitch. Twitch." said my left eye.

I stare at my 'Musical Doom' like a good zombie would do while I sat up on my tiny bed. For some reason, I got a strange feeling that _something_ was coming…

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." said 'Musical Doom'.

The well-known sense of ominous sensation welled up within my body and was settling gown deep in my gut. I watched with a wry sense of amusement with added resignation as 'Musical Doom' goes: "4.44pm".

**KAZZBROOOM**

That particular bizarre earsplitting blast startled me into action unconsciously; I think I reacted badly by hiding under my warm blanket and also giving one of my best war-like distressed cry of: "Bloody Murder!" which can be heard within the whole neighborhood.

Next sound I heard in the next instant after my war cry…

**THUNK.**

Before I can say the frequently over-used literature of WTF, I become aware of a black ball of _something_ dropped face-flat onto the floor near my computer desk.

Blink. Blink.

My brain was trying to be acquainted with and reorganized my train of thoughts. If truth be told, I want to just simply pay no heed to this black ball of _something_ seeing that all of my five senses plus my pet caffeine worm counting as my sixth sense told me to do just that.

However, my inquisitive (nosy) nature finally won out over all my 6 senses as I get out of my bed and gingerly toe at the semi-conscious black ball of _something. _What's that famous quote? That curiosity kills the cat? Luckily, I'm not a cat. See, even my pet caffeine worm nod its little head within me.

It appeared to be still alive and breathing; I then proceed to pick this… _something_ up with both hands to scrutinize carefully. I give it a little poke to find out what and who's this newest addition to my family.

"… … … …" was my response. I need professional help in identifying.

I called out to the other chibis left in my room; surprisingly they came out from their respective hiding places reluctantly.

I mean chibi Dietrich reveals his form by rolling up his camouflage wall paper. I think I gaped at him with a stupid look because I discovered that he was dressed in something I never thought he would dressed up in.

Chibi Dietrich was now dressed like Gaara in the Naruto anime/manga, completed with the big gourd of sand he carried on his back.

Oh Mai Jesus Christ currently not with me today. Really, please leave a message after the Beep tone.

I decided to simply look at Esther and her little sidekick, Ion, to get my balance of reality back. Heh. Wrong move…

Chibi Esther and chibi Ion… both of them were in a state of indecent undress… Maybe, the closet was too small for their activities, which causes their state of disarray. I mean both of them were wearing rags… plus they both have scratches… I wondered _whatever_ they were _doing_ in my closet?!

"Don't give us that _look_. It was his entire fault. He uses us as his scratching post!!!" explained Esther calmly while Ion pointed his accusing tiny finger at a certain chibi.

After what seems like more minutes passed by without me moving from my place, I finally tore my eyes away to look in the direction that Ion was pointing, in the hopes of gaining my sanity back…

Blink. Blink. GASP!!

**KAWAII!!!! **

Without any second thoughts, I dumped aside the black ball of _something_ that I failed to identify and grabbed up the cuteness-appealing chibi Isaak up into my arms to nuzzle. Chibi Isaak… was currently wearing… skin-tight black leather costume complete with a long waving tail and a pair of black furry cat ears… I think he's cosplaying as a cute black cat…

Oh. Now that explains why both chibi Esther and chibi Ion were uses as scratching post…

"Freaking… Cat… Fetish… Freak…"said someone else in the room that I don't recognize…

"Who's there?" I asked and still fearlessly hugging Kitty Isaak to my nuzzling face.

It was then I felt someone poking my leg that probes me to look below.

It was that poor black ball of something that I had dumped in favor of Kitty Isaak.

…O-P-P-S…

He looks vaguely familiar though I can't remember what's that name was. He's currently holding a tiny smoking pipe in his left hand, which amazingly, pretty pink bubbles float up as he smokes…

"That was so GAY." smirked Kitty Isaak in my arms. I agreed wholeheartedly with him.

The newest addition simply gives Kitty Isaak a venomous glare plus: "YOU!" Hmm… looks like these two chibis have a shared grudge or otherwise in their past history.

It was then I got another fright of my life when suddenly another unidentified female chibi appears right in front of me. Before the infamous words of WTF can be said by me, this new chibi starts scolding the smoking chibi.

"Where in 18th levels of Hell have you gotten us to?!" yelled the newest female chibi, who I noticed that she's wearing a nun habit and a cute little hat settled on her luscious blond hair.

"Now, now. Calm down, we're right on track over here. This is where we can find Abel and the others as requested by Lady Catherina… The last time I tested this machine it worked splendidly." Replied the smoking male chibi, who I just noticed that he's wearing a black priest outfit.

"Don't test me, professor. I mean it." threatened the female chibi.

Oh. I think I know who these newest additions to my _home sweet home_ were. I bet you readers do too.

The previously unidentified black ball of _something_ happens to be the chibi-sized William Walter Wordsworth also known as Professor, a professor at the University of Rome, Father Wordsworth often comes up with bizarre inventions - some of which work, others ending up as spectacular failures. Framed by Isaac Butler, he was charged for a terrible incident that also killed his fiancée, and expelled from the University of London.

As for the female chibi that seems to be always yelling at poor chibi professor as she has little tolerance for his errors, and has outwardly expressed her outrage towards his foolish mistakes and failed inventions was none other than Kate Scott (currently also chibi-sized) also known as Iron Maiden. Sister Kate manifests as a hologram. She appears able to project herself nearly anywhere in the world despite the lack of a readily visible projector (i.e. when she is seen hiding with Cardinal Catherina in a closet). Her duties include relaying messages, gathering information, and most importantly, captaining the battleship _Iron Maiden._

Wait A Minute. Both of them were finding Abel and the _others_ that must be in this world of mine. Who else were in this world too? Besides, Abel and Esther?!

**CRASH.**

Dammit. The loud sound seems to be coming from the kitchen below… This day was not going to go well, was it?

(End of chapter 8.)

A/N: Grin. Hmm, chibi chaos and mayhem coming soon… Or has it started already? Stay tuned to the next chapter!! Another thing, here's chibi Professor plushies with smoking pipe that is equipped to blow pretty pink bubbles for you all to hug!! Do review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Dead or Alive

A/N: Yippee! I'm back! Sorry folks, I know that I have not been updating my stories lately. I was having exams and was strictly banned from my precious computer and also internet during this period of time where I seem to vanish. Of course I remember you folks when I walked out of the exam halls and the first thing I do when I reached my home sweet home is to start writing out the new chapters.

Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter! I hope that my writing skill has not degraded and hope you all will be at least smiling by the time you finish reading it! Forgive me if it's a bit short. XD

**Thank you to Schizo the Mentally Disturbed, yumegirl 91, G.G. of the North, postitnotesarelife, crusnik O2 and cazz**** for taking the time to drop me a review. **

Updated on: 21st of November 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 9: Dead or Alive.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I don't see any pairings in here; In case there are any, please **Do Not** informs me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

_Continue from the previous chapter…_

Wait A Minute. Both of them were finding Abel and the _others_ that must be in this world of mine. Who else were in this world too? Besides, Abel and Esther?!

**CRASH.**

Dammit. The loud sound seems to be coming from the kitchen below… This day was not going to go well, was it?

Anyway back to the situation at hand.

Honestly, I'm not sure of whether if I wanted to go check out all of that amazingly RUCKUS taking place one floor below. It sounds like whatever making all those noises seem to be having fun doing that. Besides, my little caffeine worm was wriggling madly within, warning me about the potential hazard that could likely costs me what's left of my sanity; if there's any leftover of it.

I'm very curious about what was making these sounds and was contemplating to go check it out. However, the decision was already settled for me.

**BANG. BANG. **

Long moments of silence… Every one in the room was staring stupidly at each other… And then…

**BANG.**

Chibi Esther rush out of my room with full velocity that I never knew a Chibi can achieved. In response, I lifted my thumb up so as to praise her speed in heading for trouble.

Chibi Ion follows her footsteps without a word. A few seconds of silence and then…

Chibi Dietrich lazily yawns as he slithers and makes his exit. My eyes rolled up.

Chibi Kate, as usual, hologram her way out. Blink. Blink. Cool.

Chibi Isaak cat-walked cutely as a kitty could be... Drool.

Chibi Walter gives a weary sigh and then grab hold the edge of my pants to drag me along. Pervert.

Curses and more evil curses. Walking down the stairs, I have to admit that these Chibis are too much of a busybody. I really wanted to simply just go back to my room and take a nap.

Upon reaching the kitchen, I saw the Chibis were standing at the doorway and watching the 'LOUD' with unblinking eyes. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Then I heard a female voice forcefully roars out her anger against the male counterpart...

"HI YAK!" versus "… …"

Please don't ask me how I know the silent one is a male. Just continue reading. Then I gingerly take a peek.

ALT TAB F4 CTRL ASDF JKL SPACE.

Anyway, I should have known that things shall not be easy for me when I saw what's causing the RUCKUS taking place within the kitchen.

Some hints for you people to guess who's making all that RUCKUS in my kitchen.

1) Obviously there are 2 Chibis, one male with the famous gene of XY and one female with the famous gene of XX, fighting in the kitchen from all those noises they were making. No… not that kind of noises… Please think in K-rated mindset…

2) Both extremely dislike each other.

3) NOT Cain versus Seth, NOT Francesco versus Catherina, NOT Petro versus Paula

4) Both are blonde and both seem to be wearing black trench coat.

Now folks, take a rough guess of who they are. Still can't guess who they are? Take a look at their following conversation:

"Stupid Terran! I told you already I'm on a mission to give assistance in finding my-"

"Die Vampire."

Surely now you can guess who they are…

**CREAK.**

That sounds very familiar… Reminds me of haunted houses… I looked towards where the sound comes from… Oh, the upper cabinet's door is hanging perilously from its hinges…

How dare they destroy my poor kitchen!

Before, I could utter a war-cry of 'You are so bloody dead!!' against the 2 fighting Chibis, other noises took away my attention.

**WOOSH. WOOSH. WOOSH. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.**

The XY Blonde jumped high up into the air while avoiding 3 chopping knives thrown by the XX Blonde. In the end, the razor-sharp knives were deeply embedded into the nice kitchen floor, leaving cracks behind.

Chibi Esther was oohing and aahing at this display; though she was also dressed weirdly as a cowgirl.

Next, I saw the XX Blonde throws the heavy wooden chopping board onto the XY Blonde, in which this cause Chibi Kate to wrings her hands excitedly and waving a nice red handkerchief as if she watching a red-eyed bull charging at her.

And then I saw…

**SLASH. SLASH.**

XY Blonde elegantly draws out his weapon that looked so much like a long wooden spoon. Using the thin flat handle, he skillfully slashed the incoming flying obstacle into 2 halves with just a single move.

In response, Chibi Dietrich gave a show of his aristocracy manner by clapping both his hands politely and respectfully even though he was strangely wearing… a clown outfit.

Blink. Blink. This definitely defied reality, in which makes sense in another point of view… Silent laughter…

Still, I enjoyed the little fighting show put up by these 2 Blondes and decided to continue to keep quiet for a while. Why's that? Because this looked very much like Dead or Alive game that I have seen some of my friends played before.

I quickly dragged a stool by the side and settled myself to watch while I happily munched some sweet popcorn provided by the other watching Chibis. Don't ask me how and where they got those popcorn; as usual, I have absolutely no idea about it.

Now back to the show.

The next move was made by the XY Blonde; he made a interesting counter-attack by swinging his wooden spoon like a samurai would do.

**SLASH.**

Simultaneously, the XX Blonde side-stepped to avoid the attack. Although she did not receive any heavy injury, I spied that her sleeve takes on a cut. This perks the drowsing Chibi Ion up a bit. Right now he had changed out of his rags and changed into another outfit that was also simply as special as the previous one.

Chibi Ion was wearing a white bunny outfit. KYAAA!!

In response to the attack, the XX Blonde also quickly draws out her weapon. Interesting enough, it looks like a simple gold-colored baton in miniature size. What happened next really made me stared at it excitedly with wide-open eyes.

**WHISTLE. WHISTLE. **

Ta-da! The gold-colored baton transformed and elongated into a mini long spear. I even sense some strong power flowing out of the mini gold-colored spear as it releases hot air currents.

Chibi Isaak who had changed out his kitty costume was now furiously scribbling away on his clipboard. He's wearing his normal clothes. The only interesting thing to note was that he had a rose whip equipped… -.-11 Somehow this made me think that Chibi Isaak got special tastes in SM quality…

Back to the crime scene… Cough. I mean next thing I knew…

**CLASH. CLINK. CLANG. **

Woah! That's so superb-duper-cool!! Why that's so? Because I saw both Blondes clashing their weapons at each other with great ferocity and the envious skills of the best swordsman!

**CLINK. CLANG. CLASH. CLINK. CLANG. CLINK.**

Don't you think it's hilariously adorable? Chibis sword fighting! Wahahaha!

I received a glare from Chibi Walter who was dressed up like a discipline master… threatening me with a cane in his hands. No, not walking cane. It's the one they beat up people with. Still, before I could get myself far away from him, I heard…

**KABOOM.**

A large blue electrical power ball was released by the XX Blonde's weapon. Of course, the XY Blonde skillfully dodged it. Therefore, we of course all heard about the freaking famous explosion.

**SIZZLE. SIZZLE. SIZZLE.**

In which my poor kitchen floor was innocently involved; a large black burnout area made its glorious appearance with little flames licking at some area... Should have known that I must stop them in the first place. The other Chibis stationing at the doorway only gave it a mild glance and then turn their attention back towards the 2 Blondes.

"Twitch. Twitch." said my forehead. I am so ignored.

Both Blondes seem to be too involved in their fight and they're getting ready to clash into each other again… With accumulating tension in the air, I felt my frustration (not sexual!!) plus anger energy level shoots over the threshold and then…

"HUGUE! ASTA!" I roar with magnificent power, directing the voice attack at them, in which it resulted both Chibi Blondes fainting to the floor directly.

Yes. The Chibi Blondes as you all should know by now are none other than:

Hugue de Watteau (Sword Dancer) wielding a blade-staff as his weapon, which could be considered a Shikomizue, can easily match an average vampire in a fight. He has artificial limbs that enhance his speed and strength. A man with incredibly bad luck and often leaves AX on a whim in order to track down vampires.

Astharoshe Asran also known as Asta (Viscountess of Odessa & Duchess of Kiev) an inspector in the Empire. Asta is a direct, no-nonsense individual who harbors a low opinion of humans. She's a skilled fighter and wields a large spear that can extend on her command and fires massive blasts of energy from its tip.

However, right here right now and right in front of me, both were Chibi-sized which greatly made them more deliciously cuter.

"Ding! Game System Announcement! You have now learned the attack skill: Sound Wave Level 1. Gained 855 EXP. Level Up! You are now Level 7." and then I heard music celebrating my level up.

Dot. Dot. Dot. -.-11

Seriously, I have absolutely no idea where 'those things' come from… What's up with learning attack skill? Another problem to note was that: Why the hell am I only level 7?! I have gone through the freaking Mutant Rat Battle and I'm only still at the freaking level 7?!

FREAKING VISTA! TNND! TMD! WINDOWS 95 98 XP ETC! MORE CURSES!

I run out of T-rated swear words. Will think up of more interesting and colorful ones next time.

As for now… I give a glance at the destroyed kitchen and the 2 Blondes in the center of it… I felt a headache coming… plus the sense that things were not done for the day.

**CRASH.**

I was further proven right when I saw another 2 new Chibis making their appearances; by crashing through the windows, somersaulting in the air, landing just right in front of me and pointing their weapons at me…

As the most famous phrase that you, my dearest readers, and I would happened to catch it whenever we would like to know what's going to happen next:

Dot.

Dot. Dot.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

**To Be Continued…**

(End of chapter 9.)

A/N: Heh! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Here's Chibi Sister Kate plushies! Don't worry, you can actually hug it without worries of going right through. Giggles.

Anyway, I find that I'm once again in love with the manga/animation of Hunter x Hunter! Those who are interested can also went and click on the story that I have also started writing called: **Adventures of Gon Freaks**


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble Brewing

A/N: My computer crashed down earlier this nice December and I lost almost all my new chapters written… cries… It's freaking hard for me to recall what I written so far, that why the update delay… Forgive me. Thank you for waiting, here goes the new chapter!

**Thank you to yumegirl 91, TiramsuCandy, evilangel990, crusnik O2 and Amekoryuu for taking the time to drop me a review. Keep the reviews coming! **

Updated on: 24th of December 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 10: Trouble Brewing.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

**Note: I'm a free thinker and I respect all religions!**

Pairing(s): (Raise my eyebrow) You should know it better than me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

_Last time…_

As for now… I give a glance at the destroyed kitchen and the 2 Blondes in the center of it… I felt a headache coming… plus the sense that things were not done for the day.

**CRASH.**

I was further proven right when I saw another 2 new Chibis making their appearances; by crashing through the windows, somersaulting in the air, landing just right in front of me and pointing their weapons at me…

As the most famous phrase that you, my dearest readers, and I would happened to catch it whenever we would like to know what's going to happen next:

Dot.

Dot. Dot.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

**To Be Continued…**

Okay, I know I know. Stop giving me all those little glares, my dearest readers. Heh, back to the story.

Ta-da! Dispense with the mysterious atmosphere! The 2 new arrivals happen to be none other than:

Brother Petro and Sister Paula of the Department of Inquisition. They come in chibi-sized!

For those who are not familiar with these 2 characters(there's a strong suspicion that I'm doing this to increase my word count… shifty eyes…):

Brother Petro, the Knight of Destruction, is the head of the Department of Inquisition. He fights with a giant mechanical lance called "The Screamer", and wears extensive, heavy armor.

In the anime, his armor is equipped with a jet pack, while in the manga he uses an experimental injection to give him vampire-like agility.

He really reminds me of someone really quite similar, the Paladin Alexander Anderson from Hellsing manga. Both are extreme fanatic and enthusiastic fighters.

Summary: Brother Petro can be thick-headed and violent, with an intense hatred for vampires.

In the anime, when Father Abel Nightroad kept him from attacking Ion Fortuna, Brother Petro insisted on fighting Abel and won after Abel slipped and fell from a cliff. Brother Petro has a strong sense of honor and he threaten to kill one of his men who insulted Abel after his apparent death, saying that while was misguided, he was still a brother under God. He also is extremely loyal to the Pope, above anyone else, feeling that the Pope is God's representative and that if he does not follow him, he would not be following God. Nor is he above showing reason or compassion, even for a Methuselah, and is seriously wounded trying to protect Ion Fortuna.

Sister Paula Souwauski is Petros' second-in-command. Codenamed Lady of Death, Paula is a an extremely skilled mercenary who has taken many lives in her line of work.

In battle, she wields two weapons with crescent shaped blades protruding from each side, that can be wielded like knives or thrown like shurikens.

Duh… this lady reminds me of the secretive and silent ninja… she so cool doing her moves…

Even the Methuselah, Radu Barvon, was unable to detect her presence until she was ready to attack. Despite his enhanced abilities, she was easily able to out maneuver him. She struck him with what appeared to be a killing blow, but Radu survived. Paula has an unwavering loyalty to the Church and believes that people are either with it or against it. She once stated that her mission was to "kill all heretics, regardless if they be man, woman, or child." Despite her ruthless and serious nature, she is extremely loyal to her superiors, particularly Brother Petro and Cardinal Francesco.

Which gives other people the idea that there is something more in the relationship between Paula and Petro…

End of introduction.

However, the above introduction is only suitable to describe the life-sized characters…

"Heretic! You shall receive the Wrath of Almighty God!" shrieked Chibi Petros.

Right now, Chibi Petros acts like a spoiled brat screaming his lungs out when he did not get what he wanted… where are his knight's manners? Any why's he wearing Rudolf's costume?

"How dare you ignored me!! The Righteous Hand of God!!! You sure taste the fury of the Knight of Destruction!!!" continued the little spoiled brat.

Sweat drop. Really I think he should just change his name simply to Petrol or even better, just Oil. Easier to remember him by…

That does not come out right… now I make it sounds like he's dead or soon to be dead…

Wait a minute. What's that above his head?

I give it a hard stare to look clearly… it said:

Petros, Level 60. XX XXXX XXX

I can only see these little information. -.-11

Decided to leave these abnormalities aside, I looked toward Chibi Paula. Who's dressed up as Mrs. Santa...

She pointing her 'shurikens' at me, they looked very sharp and pointy. However, they looked pretty familiar… Aren't those weapons happen to be star decorations for the Christmas?Whatever, I don't happen to have any Christmas tree at home, not my family tradition or customs... Sooooo not my problem if someone lost their Christmas tree's decorations…

Looking at these 2 new arrivals standing in battle stance against me, I wondered if I need to do the battle system?

My queries are answered when out of nowhere I heard:

"Ding! Game System Announcement: Do you accept the invitation to duel till death from NPC Petros?"

I can really see the animation of a huge sweat drop on my forehead when I heard about this strange announcement. Therefore in response and shock I screamed out loud: "NOOOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!!"

Cough. Cough. Ahem.

Forgive my outburst. Really can you imagine being PK by Petros who happened to be about more than 50 levels higher than you?

Who really want to die as a virgin?

However… it seems my outburst does have some… shall I said strange effect on the two Chibis in front of me?

"Mother Mary?" asked Paula in a sweet trembling voice.

Blink. Blink.

Huh? What does that got to do with me?

Before I can get the situation right, without any warning at all, Petros and Paula knelt down in front of in reverence and start doing the praising an singing of good things of God and the Mother Mary and blah, blah, blah.

Any way, before I can continue get the information out of them...

**CRASH.**

Once again, my windows crashed through and in comes a mysterious Chibi... He looks vaguely familiar...

Then without any warning, I was attacked.

My pants got burned by fire.

Blue Fire.

OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!

My House Is On Fire!!

Call the Fire Engine! We have to put out the fire!!

Call the Police! We need to get the arsonist!!

Call the Ambulance! I Don't Want to Die As A Virgin!!

Cough. Cough. Ahem.

Thankfully, the Chibis get into action.

Ion and Esther (strangely both are wearing bright orange fire fighters costumes) work together, by getting out a jug of cold water out from the fridge and spilling it onto me... Sneeze.

Dietrich simply drags the already fainted Asta and Hugue to the safer side of the room. Using his wires... and thus the poor Chibis' clothes are nearly in tatters...

Isaak strangely dressed up in balck magician costume, simply uses his wonderful magic the black shadows to extinguished the licking flames in the kitchen.

Professor and Kate are both trying to calm me down and prevent me from running around the neighbourhood screaming "Bloody Murder, I'm So Freaking Dead!!".

Petro and Paula are both ignoring their surroundings and still fanatically singing "Praise thy Almighty Lord"...

As for the Chibi Arsonist... He escaped through the broken windows...

Next 3 balls of something crashed into me...

I think I fainted under the weight.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Strange how unexpected things can happen...

Earlier I'm panicking.

Next, my 'children' are beside me comforting my nerves. Apparently, it seems that they fail in their mission to find their 'father'...

Thankfully, Isaak made a call and give me back a new, spotlessly clean, sparkiling white and remade kitchen.Now, I'm siting safely in the living room. Oh, it seems that my elder sister Ariel was taking up the sofa in the living room as her place to sleep the day away...

Hugue scurry around me, holding plates of hot Christmas cookies while Kate gives the commands to Esther around the kitchen.

Dietrich is trying to keep Ion from eating the cookies. It seems that Dietrich is losing the little fight.

Professor and Asta are sitting on the floor, playing a game of chess. Looks like Professor is in for a little 'war'.

As for Petros and Paula... with the help of the other Chibis, I managed to tied them up to the chairs respectively with nice white bandages. I think they are in a near coma or something ever since gagged them up with my Dad's worn socks of the week.

Chibi Seth was sleeping on my lap, Cain was on my head and Abel happen to be at my left shoulder... I'm weighted down by three children...

Anyway, I'm nibbling on my dark chocolate cookies and sipping _hot, wonderful, fresh_ coffee. There's even yummy muffins around. I never knew that Hugue could bake so well. Makes me wonder if he's knows how to cook. Oh Sweet Lord... Not Jesus mind you... it's the Lord of Sweets!! Even my little caffeine worm within me loves this pampering...

Isaak crashes into something in the background. It makes a nice crashing sound with something broken and screaming from what I can hear.

More fires. That seems to be all that's happening these days. This one was quite close to my neighborhood. Nothing to worry about, I have Chibi firefighters.

I just finally recalled in this chapter that it's _almost_ Christmas.

Something explodes in the background, another item shatters in the distance. More screams are heard. Nobody moves. If it's not Cain's or Abel's or Seth's doing it's absolutely not my problem.

Suddenly I got another ominous feeling...

Hot breath drifts across my neck. I turn slightly, coming face to face with a Chocobo beak. A black Chocobo beak with markings and whatnot. I feel the need to scream at Isaak. Him and his freaking experiments. How the hell did he managed to get one of the Final Fantasy most famous monster production out into this word?

"Kweh."

Huh? Since when did chocobo said 'Kweh'? Don't they go 'Wark'?

The Chocobo looks extremely pissed off.

I woke up Ariel. She gives a loud yawn and asked: "Ya?"

"There's a Chocobo in the living room." I said out loud.

"...Eh?" replied all the Chibis.

"Not my problem." Ariel replied and went back to sleeping.

**Dot. Dot. Dot.**

I'm so foresighted to have made the House Rules... Anyway...

What's Christmas without the obligatory monster battle? Somebody should tell this Chocobo-mutant that he's nearly twenty-four hours early. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to want to fraternize with the enemy.

Kate and Professor runs in front, acting as bait and distraction, the Chocobo chases after them.

"WARK! WAAAAAARK! WAAAAAARRRRRRK!"

Hugue head lunges at the beast, swinging his wooden sword like crazy. How much training did he go through as a vampire hunter? Is that all they teach?

Seth is incapacitated, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Why, exactly, is a mystery to me. Maybe she wants to be like the famous Dracula in the movie of Van Hellsing??

Speaking of vampires...Will Chocobo blood turn him into chocobo!Ion? Best not chance it. Dietrich stomps at the chocobo's feet, effectively earning it a cry of pain. Esther shoots at Mr. Chocobo in the neck. Petro kicks it in the wing. Isaak is standing at the back, ready to drag the bird when it falls. The poor thing lets out a strangled cry as Paula stabbed it with her special 'shurikens'.

"I feel it's pain." said Chibi Abel sadly. "Why _are_ we doing this?"

"Because it's an evil chocobo, that's why." I replied.

Cain holds back on his special move until the very end. He doesn't want the house to go Ka Boom. That would make Mama very sad indeed

**KABOOM.**

I'm getting used to that exploding sound.

The Chocobo flies across the room, slamming into a wall. Chibi firefighters drag the dead body away. I have a feeling that we're going to be having 'turkey' for dinner. Only in this house can one catch and cook dinner with one attack. I pat Cain on his head and give him a cookie.

"Mama." A little pink heart floats by.

Without warning, the door bursts open and a SWAT team rushes in. I twitch, again.

I try waking up my sister again.

"Ya?" asked Ariel.

"There are police officers in the living room." I stated.

"Deal with it. Life goes on." replied my sister.

"...Eh?" replied the Chibis in the room.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Ariel asked, as I sip my coffee quietly. Somehow, I know this is my fault. Maybe not directly my fault, but...

"This boy," An obscure drawing of a very familiar Chibi, of course, "has testified that you are at the scene of several arsons." I twitch, slightly.

"So? I hasn't been by any fires." I stated.

"...Really?" I twitch. Twitching is something I've been doing a lot. Perhaps I should see a doctor.

"You don't want me to show you, do you?" I think I hear a threat somewhere along the line. Isaak laughs in the background. At least I made somebody laugh today.

"You match the description, Madam. A child said that you are the one who done it at the scene."

" Child?" I asked, having a feeling that this must concern with the mysterious Chibi arsonist...

"Blue hair, 2 feet tall boy, goes by the name of Radu..." Ion nearly want to bite off the officer's nose, trying to defend his best friend's reputation...

"Yeah? Well, your neighbor says you walk around naked in the daytime." I can't seem to control my mouth. This does not bode well for me, at all.

"What did you say?!"

"Your mother. I'm going to kill you dead. With a _spoon_." I refute back.

The officer handcuffs my hands behind me, maneuvering me out the door. Ariel's about to object. Cain, Abel and Seth flies through the room, with long colorful trailers and Christmas decorations trailing behind them...

The universal WTF face passes over everybody but myself, Ariel, and the Chibis.

"...Okay, take me away, officers."

Only a blizzard can save this story now.

(End of chapter 10.)

A/N: Hee. Hope you people like this chapter... Reviews!! I made most of the plushies here that made the appearance so far. Do take.


	11. Chapter 11: 2007 X'mas Special

A/N: Ta-da!! Here's another chapter!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Keep the reviews coming! **

Updated on: 25th of December 2007

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 11: 2007 X'mas Special.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

**Warning: Overload of X'mas cheer! (Yeah right…)**

Pairing(s): (Raise my eyebrow) You should know it better than me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Prison seems not so bad after comparing with what I have been through. 

Though, I wouldn't know.

They put me in a holding room at the police station. Not 'real' prison. It's the place that the drunk drivers go when they've had a bit too much and was stupid enough to get caught. I think they are likely to get a heavy fine and some slight punishment…

Apparently, I'm jail bait. That's weird, because I'm of legal age... but I'm not going to tell them that. Who's them? Well, they would be four other prisoners plus two officers on duty to do spying on us. Furthermore, I'm not gonna tell you just how old I am too, as always my little motto is: It's a secret!

The tallest one, reminds me of a burly hooligan. His shoulder-length black hair is dyed with a bit of bright red and gold mixed in.

However, his unpleasant face certainly reminds of a certain evil villain I seen in one of the Power Puff Girl shows. Thus, his nick is Mojo Jojo.

A younger girl, probably a few years older than me, is sitting across from him, playing with her hair. She seems stupid enough to get caught for whatever she did. Hopefully she wasn't from a gang.

Only two prisoners to go.

Then there is a young teenage boy trying his best to act mature and manly hooligan by showing off his tiger tattoo on his left arm to the others in the room. I have to said that he fails rather miserably at it. Probably was kick out of the acting drama class.

Then there's an unwashed tramp in the corner, glaring at us with his one good eye. His other eye was covered up with a black patch like a pirate would do… Wonder where his little parrot is…

For some reason, I thought that he was some escaped lunatic from the IMH whenever he open his mouth and show off his missing teeth.. Probably not a good sign.

Ahh… forgive my rudeness, IMH means Institute of Mental Hospital in my personal dictionary.

The other two male officers on duty are relatively taller, but obviously quite a bit older than me. One has a scar across his lower jaw and wearing crumpled clothes, the other has a cap and has decency to wear his blue uniform neatly.

Without warning, the unwashed 'prisoner' yells "MAY GOD BLESS YOU HERETICS!"

I twitch slightly and wonder which god he's referring to, but otherwise do not react. My classmates plus the Chibis have me trained well. Too well... Come to think of it, hopefully he's not one of the fans of Osama Bin Laden. I would be greatly traumatized… I think.

Silence reigns high and mighty in the room… the air around us is getting colder and colder… Someone or something needs to break this suffocating tension.

"So..." the twiddling hair idiot puts an arm around me. This is going to be very, very uncomfortable.

"So." I reply. We speak the same language, she and I.

"What're ya in for lah?"

I can't stop myself from responding.

"I hide little people in my house," I reply cheerily, "Three of them call me Mama, one bakes cookies, two extreme fanatics always praising God, another lights up fires, the rest of them are my firefighters. I'm in here because I got mistaken for several arson crimes that obviously not my doing..."

I burst into tears. A long time coming, if you ask me.

Nobody says anything. I'm pretty sure they all think I'm completely insane. Which is probably true, because I can't tell if I'm right in the head anymore either. I realised I need the Chibis to keep me right in the head. I need Cain and Abel and even Seth. Guess I don't like being alone anymore.

A strangely feminine hand rubs my back. That's not very comforting, actually.

"...Baby...Stop crying... We got to go open presents..." someone familiar states, patting my back a bit harder.

I blink, looking up and saw a mature woman wearing a black suit. She has dark glasses on, about 1.6m tall. Her long hair which is now dyed reddish brown, seem to take on a magic glow in front of me...

It's Josephine, my eldest sister of the family...

It's a long time since I last seen her... about some months or so... because she married and moved out of our house to her little love nest...

"...Sis?"I asked stupidly.

She gives me an 'are you stupid' look, and procedes to help me stand. The guard holding the gate open looks terrified of her. She guides me to the front offices, where Ariel is talking to the detective who arrested me. He looks freaked as well.

"We're sorry again, Madams." the cop states, averting his eyes away from us. Josephine glares.

"Don't let it happen again." she growls.

What the hell...? Maybe she was a secret agent.

* * *

I was sent back in a single piece back home by Josephine, my eldest sister. Ariel, my second elder sister,went on a shopping spree in a nearby shopping mall. According to her words: "KYAAA!! There's 50 percent discount of those wonderful things!!!"

Dearest Mummy was back home cooking dinner, Dad was still working overtime... Apparently, when they received the news of my... imprisonment... they act cool about it, it seems they strongly believed that it's a mistake on the officers.

On the way home, sittingon the passenger's seat of the car, I was staring stupidly at my sister driving. More accurately, at my eldest sister's tummy.

As the car slow to a stop at a traffic light, I asked curiously: "You... are pregnant?"

Josephine giggled out loud and proceed to pat my head gently. From her blushing red face and her actions, shows it all.

"...Just how old is it?" I asked in great disbelief.

"It's already 5 months old, will be born around May next year." replied Josephine in blissful happiness.

When we reach home, I was kicked out of the car.

The Chibis are waiting for me by the door.

Cain and Seth are crying water fountains, Abel was sniffling with a red handkerchief.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

However, while they are doing at it...

**KAZZABOOM! CRASH! SCREAMS! CLANG! SCREAMS! KABOOM!**

The neighbourhood is experiencing a large amount of damage and fires...

Esther and Ion are trying to dry up the place using mops. Apparently, they are failing at it.

Isaak was currently wriggling his hands, he seems to be at a loss of how to comfort his Master Cain.

Dietrich was peeling apples by the door watching the masses running about. The mysterious Chibi, Radu that is, was standing beside him and lighting up the people running by...

Hugue and Asta are still fighting with each other, Professor and Kate are trying to lead the people away from the source of destruction.

Petro and Paula are both trying hard to convert the escaping passer-bys... if they don't, they received a hurricane of shurikens and punches.

Things are put to a stop when the Chibi Crusnicks finally noticed my arrival. The day is saved by me... but I'm not a Power Puff Girl...

* * *

We spend Christmas at my Palace de la Chibi. Presents are literally piled high, reaching the ceiling.They're all stacked in neat piles, designated to each person or Chibi.

Cain attempted to eat his first present, a pink fluffy pillow with his face printed on it, so we have to unwrap them ourselves while he gnawed on a cookies I give him.

Abel was scrutinising all the presents around trying to find any hidden bombs. Probably his job requirement. I give him Earl Grey and a large amount of sugar to accompany it.

Seth got an entire wardrode of clothes... Nobody believed it a good idea to get her sugary items.

Paula got mostly ninja items thrown in. Petro and Asta got pretty much the same items, things for their weapon of choice... and hairgel.

Esther and Kate's gifts are more of a variety, and thus get their own paragraph. They both got polished jewelry (courtesty of myself, Ariel, Josephine and several of the chibis), skimpy night gowns (I nearly bashed up Dietrich), and lots of practical items.

Issak got an assortment of kitty-type items. Hugue got cook books(I'm sure he took offense), cooking utensils, and a new chefs hat (my gift, ya). Dietrich got lots of little dolls/barvie to play with... no wonder he's called Puppeteer... I can see those little dolls dancing around the house like there's no new tomorrow... Professor and Ion got an assortment of books, liquor, and ammo. Who knew the smoking Professor could drink? And is Ion really suitable to drink liquor?

Just what does one get Radu for Christmas, I wonder. I got him a Chocobo head plushie and the gifts were sent to him via mail, he's out of town. probably running away from the police officers...

Cain ties a few ribbons around my neck, hair, and arms. I feel like I'm my own present. The chibis are thoughtful with their gifts. Abel give me great coffee beans that made my caffeine worm goes drool... Esther and Kate got me music boxes. One plays 'Jingle Bells' the other plays 'Silent Night'. Seth, Asta and Ion gave me clothing, no doubt helped by my dearest sisters... Professor give me a new creation of his own invention wonders what it does... Dietrich and Isaak both gives me little torture equipments... I think I can use them in Chibi punishments if ever any of the Chibi break the rules... Heehee just kidding. Hugue baked me a 3 feet tall sweet, rich in dark chocolate Christmas cake and a nice cooked 'turkey' for dinner. As usual, Radu gives me another fire in the neighbourhood...

I made them Chibi pajamas, complete with kitty ears and tails and glittery paws. Yes, I'm completely serious.

Ariel shelled out and bought a personal laptop for me... heehee. My desktop computer was completely crashed down some time ago...

Josephine's gift is my favorite, though. I got a nice MP4.

* * *

It was late, too late for anybody else to be up. Christmas has been over for at least an hour, but I refuse to look at the clock. Cain is sleeping on my head, his Santa hat has disappeared completely. Did his hair eat it? Abel and Seth are taking up my left and right shoulders respectively... I'm weighted down by three Chibis... 

Whilst I was away, Isaak and Dietrich turned the living room into some sort of scientist chamber. Apparently they're getting ready for the arrival of some sort. They are now currently taking up the sofa and slepp the night away...

Dull embers still burned in the fireplace, just barely. Though I do remember that I don't even have a fireplace in the first place... Soft snores can be heard from various places. Still haven't figured out where they sleep, exactly.

"This is romantic." I say in a too normal tone. No reply from the Chibis. I guess they decided to give me some sort of peace for now. Good, I'm just about needing it now. Probably waiting for Santa, but I do not have a fireplace nor a chimney.

The TV clicks off quietly, I make my way to the kitchen. It's clean, Hugue is sleeping over the oven on a hammock. The rest of the Chibis are taking up the kitchen floors... sleeping in handmade beds or sleeping bags... So that's where they go...

I'm just about to go to bed when I see a glint of something hanging from the doorknob. My curiosity gets the best of me and I find myself picking it up. It's a scrapbook of all of my chibi adventures, from that fated moment to the Chibis' train of trailers just yesterday. There's a card sticking out of the door. Four words are written inside in neat handwriting. A familiar picture of Cain, Abel, Seth and myself is glued on the top cover of the scrapbook...

_Merry Christmas, 'Mama' -Lilith_

When did she get a camera? Most importantly... How did she do it? Does being a stalker gives her skill that ghost can't have it? I do not want a stalker around when I need to change my clothes or use the bath room...

Shivers...

(End of chapter 11.)

A/N: Noooooooooooo! I'm not ever go caroling ever again!!!

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!I know it's rather short... **Merry holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12: Dream?

A/N: I was having fun watching the uploaded cutscenes on youtube about the Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, oh man those videos are the best and of high quality. Best of all, the main characters in there ae HOT! Woah! By the way, I'm not a pervert. As I was watching it, an idea clicks in as I watch the fight scenes... This the chapter!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Keep the reviews coming! **

Updated on: 12th of Februray 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 12: Dream?**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): (Raise my eyebrow) You should know it better than me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

Time really flew by quickly. _Really. _

Feeling bored and having nothing else to do, I decide to take the little challenge of playing a game called 'Imagine a world.' Here goes...

Imagine a world where Cain is not chibi, instead a great commander of the UNSAF roughly traslanted as United Nations Space Armed Forces. With Abel, they slaughtered thousands and thousands of people in a political war. Lilith isn't dead (yet) and Seth still a toddler. The 4 Crusniks got a classified mission... CRAP, something about going on an exploration of Earth...

"Your story telling skills suck." Ariel sneered in her non-plussed tone. Anybody else would be afraid; not me, though. I've gotten used to it.

"Shut your trap." I growled. "It's my story to tell."

We had been assigned to spy on the 4 Crusniks, reporting any strange behaviours. We usually can't get any nearer to them, always remaining at the standard distance. Any nearer, we get thrown by very heavy books in which we will never ever know where they get it from. Out of thin air maybe. That's no the point. The main point is that it really hurts. A lot.

They stop by at a small village settled beside a rocky mountain. They also went on to climb to the mountain top to explore the mysterious cave. Told ya, standard distance, or else face the consequences.

They came back to the inn late in the evening, apparently shaken by what they saw in it. Which remains a mystery to all.

The next day, Cain went INSANE and go on a killing spree, starting with Lilith and then doing the "Poke, poke. Die, die." thingy on the poor villagers. Abel went into RAGE because Lilith's dead and her head is missing. He went into his Crusnik mode and starts throwing lightning attacks around the village, lighting it up with strong blue fire. Seth was crying for Mama the whole time this ruckus was going on... Screams are heard throughout 10 miles of the village. All those animals in the forest are scared to death literally; because they try to take flight and thus falling to their own deaths. We all can smell the thick aura of evil in the air.

Amen.

"That's smoke from the burning fires you are smelling." Ariel drawled boredly.

"Huh... Right." I replied with shifty eyes looking around but her.

"And why are we still alive if Cain going on a killing spree?" asked Ariel.

Cough, cough. Ahem. The reason why Ariel and I are still alive and doing a live report?

Simple: It's our break time.

"CAIN!!!" screamed Abel while flewing over our heads. There's a small part of me wanting to run after him, grabbed him by the shoulders and shout into his ears the direction but I decided against it; Abel is in full Crusnik mode, I don't want to get... 'harakiri' by his Scythe of Death or even get fried to crisp by his lightning attacks.

"Think we should follow him?" Ariel tilted her head curiously at the raging Crusnik.

"Why not?" I shrugged with a reply. He's much more safer to follow as he's only focused on his beloved... er I mean... his hated brother Cain. We dusted off the leaves and ashes from our navy blue pants as we stood up from out hiding place. It's a makeshift tent of branches and leaves near the rocky mountain. It looks like a bird's nest if you ask me.

And thus we begin our long torturous journey to our deaths.

Dammit. I hate climbing stairs and we still got thousands of steps to climb on.

I can't help but feel that I am responsible for the pillars of thick black smoke that are literally pouring into the skies. Dammit. Talk about global warming. We reach the strange cave, climbing up thousands of stairs, discovered by the Crusniks the day they arrived at the village. I supposed it was responsible for the strange actions of the Crusniks. As we entered it, we saw an unconcious Abel on the floor. Apparently, he suffered the wrath from our Cain-sama... who was doing actually at this point of time doing his mutterings of 'Mama' as he swing Lilith's head around the so-called mysterious cave.

Hmmm... actually come to think of it, this scene looks just like the burning of Nibelihelm in Final Fantasy VII, where Sephiroth goes insane...

Creepy.

"Cain!" Ariel yells, "Stop killing people!!"

Subtle. _Really. _

"Oh shi-" I stuttered and in a blink of an eye, Cain was standing tall above me, holding my neck in his hands... He was looking at me with a crazy glint in his eyes and I can also feel the sticky blood that must have come from holding Lilith's severed head.

Yuck and Meep.

Then I finally realized that I can't breathe...

"Mo..ther... Fu-" I struggled to curse but was interrupted.

"Language! This is T-rated!" screamed Ariel who was lying injured on the ground, with blood spilling out from her stomach.

"Cough, gasp... dam yuuo.. cough.." I coughed out the words painfully with blood as I try hard to breathe in precious air.

I snuck a glance up to see his big chibi blue eyes...

Wait... Chibi blue eyes?

* * *

"MAMA, BWEAKFAWST IS WEADY!" 

I have got to stop eating supper before bedtime.

Cain is floating above me, armed with his poking toy sword and frilly pink apron. I really don't want to get up, but going back to sleep seems to promise horrors beyond comprehension.

Getting up and dragging myself out of the bed, I noticed that the house was way too quiet. Decided to check it out later I went to the bathroom. I also notice that my neck, arms and legs are wrapped in nice white bandages... wonder why really.

After the morning preparations, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Strange where are the other chibis?

I wolfed down my breakfast as quickly as I can. My caffeine worm got the ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen SOON and I will need all the energy I can get from my meal.

"Pitter patter, pitter patter." Wait, something running around in my room... WTH?

Me and little Cain make our way back up to my room.

Something crashes in the distance, I decide to ignore it. There's a high probability that it is Crusnik related.

I opened the door to my room. the first thing I noticed is the bright green light bathing onto my room, giving it a haunted feel.

Dammit. Why is my laptop screen filled up with that bright green light? I sweared that it does not remotely have that colour. Has the computer virus infected my laptop too like it did to my previous desktop computer?

Sitting in my favourite comfy rolling chair as I started to go work on my laptop, scanning and moving the virus to the special virus vault to wipe out. That's when I fianlly noticed about a strange new device plugged into the USB cable. It looks like a MP3 with suitable storage memory. I stared hard at it trying to remember what the heck is that device and where did it came from.

Tick. Tock. Tick Tock. Ding!

I just remembered that I got the MP3 look-alike device from Chibi Professor... if you readers remember correctly, he was the one who often comes up with bizzare inventions - some of which work, others ending up as spectacular failures.

_Very spectacular failures indeed..._

That is _when_ the world turns TECHNOCOLOUR! and begins to spin!!

OH JESUS CHRIST IN A ROCK BAND!! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!!!

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!!!**

This is all Cain's fault.

'How so?' as I'm sure all my dearest readers will definitely asked.

No idea, but everything wrong in the universe can be blamed on Cain.

(End of chapter 12.)

A/N: Sigh, well I really miss my reviewers lately. Wonder what happens to them... Also my other friend Passe on an Angel, she's Missing In Action for months, not responding to my emails and all that. I'm worried about her as past experiences told me that she most likely went into hospitalisation again. May God blessed her health.


	13. Chapter 13: Mission: Save Mama

A/N: Snickers, as this is a humor/parody story, I'm sure you readers don't mind if I take along the chibis to wreck up another world ne?

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Keep the reviews coming! **

Updated on: 12th of Februray 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 13: Mission: Save Mama.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Bangs my head against a pillow. Oh Sweet Lord!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don****'****t sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

_Last time..._

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DON****'****T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!**

This is all Cain's fault.

'How so?' as I'm sure all my dearest readers will definitely asked.

No idea, but everything wrong in the universe can be blamed on Cain.

* * *

I can't remember a thing of what happened the day before.

"Drip drip drip." says the mysterious faucet. Mysterious, because I'm absolutely certain that there is no faucet in my house that drips. I open my eyes and look around the room. WTH? Why is my room so dark, someone should tear those curtains away from the windows really. Speaking of which, what time is it?

The alarm clock is missing. In fact, my entire room is missing. Or maybe I'm the one missing.

I jolt up, my head connects with a black bar of the bunker bed I'm sleeping on. A nice bump/bruise combo was probably forming on the left side of my forehead.

Dammit. My face is scarred. Now I had to put down my ponytail. Using my fingers, I combed my hair as neatly as I can, so as to let my long fringes to cover up my ugly bruise.

Heh. My fringes are a bit longer than my face and my hair reaches slightly over my shoulders. Thank goodness my hair is thick and silky enough for me to comb it into place.

Looking around again, I find that I'm in a cell, probably underground or deep within a building. There aren't any windows or any light what-so-ever. The scary part about that is that I can see _now_. This is probably a plot point from hell. Anyway, I know I'm not in Singapore anymore.

A metal door slams in the distant. Footsteps are heard and a figure approaches. He seems oddly familiar, black slimy hair from hell, creepy aura, glinting evil round glasses... Who could it be?

JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!!

It was Hojo, the mad evil scientist of the Final Fantasy VII.

Ahem. Sorry if this character seems unfamiliar to you. Here's a short intoduction:

Professor Hojo Shinra's mad scientist with a God complex, Hojo undertook radical experiments without any regard for ethics or the potential consequences of his research on his test subjects. Hojo regards the subjects of his experiments as mere "specimens," though most are human or otherwise sentient. Hojo is a major villain.

Hojo's notoriety begins approximately thirty years prior to the start of the game in Nibelheim, where he was sent by Shinra to assist Professor Gast and Lucrecia with the Jenova Project, a project headed up by Gast and intended to produce modern day humans with the abilities of the Cetra, which Jenova - in actuality, a world-devouring alien entity - was mistakenly believed to be a member of. It was believed that this goal may be realized by testing the effects of Jenova cells on an unborn child. Thus, the three Shinra scientists — with Lucrecia and Hojo's complete cooperation — injected some of Jenova's cells into the womb of Lucrecia, who was pregnant with Hojo's child at the time. The child that would come of this experiment was Sephiroth. Hojo later managed to take Dr. Hollander's position as head of Shinra's Science Department, using its resources to set up his Jenova Reunion theory.

End of introduction. Back to the story on hand.

Hojo opens the door of the cell... without a key. I probably should have attempted to escape.

"I see you're awake." He crackled.

"I have chibi power." I state. Dammit. I don't want to be experimented on...

Hojo laughs his evil laugh. He's getting ready to tell us his EVIL plan. "You're going to tell us where Jenova is."

I just have to ask, "Hey, have Sephiroth gone insane yet?"

"...What?"

Oh damn. Maybe I have screwed up the future...

Hojo doesn't say anything, maybe he expects me to comply willingly?

"...Somehow, I don't think you thought your cunning plan through." I stated with wry amusement.

"...Tell me where Jenova is."

"...No." Really, what makes him think I know where Jenova is?

"Yes."

"No." Dammit. This sounds like 3 year olds having a quarrel...

"Yes."

"No..." Can someone or any Chibi around save me from this imbecile.

"Yes!"

"No!" Just how many times must I said this...

"Yes!"

"No, you freak! Damn you!! When the world ends, I will freaking use a nail gun, a rusty nail gun at that, and scream the war-cry of : 'You are so dead!!' Before stabbing you to death with my Weapon of Doom."

Hojo looks startled, then begins to laugh that infamous cracking laugh. The one that's haunted Dirge of Cerberus (part of the Final Fantasy VII series game) since it's birth.

"So, you're as knowledgeable as they say."

"Whose 'they', and how do 'they' know anything about me?" I used the finger quotations to further emphasize my words.

Suddenly, a fantastic idea surfaces. Hojo is laughing again. In one quick action I kick him in between his- ahem- which works well, as a girly cracking scream is heard. I run past him, through the door and down the hallway like hellfires on my heels.

"Calm down, Nanashi," Yes even now, I'm still using that nickname so as to cover up my real identity. "You know that you are literally house-trained by your dearest classmates. You are trained even harder by the Chibis to be expecting the unexpected."

I've been walking for about an hour and I finally see an exit. However, a SOLDIER patroller blocks my path.

My response to this is as follows: ASDFJKL. ALT TAB F4.

"States your business and show me your documents." Said the patroller politely.

I blinked my eyes once and rumage my pockets looking for any piece of paper. I took it out shoved it hard into the dude's face and growled menacingly: "Turk's business. I'm Elena. Now get out of my way."

The poor SOLDIER stutters in fear and moves aside respectfully without checking the piece of so-called document. Good. Threatening him using Turks' notoriety is a good battle plan.

As I walked past the SOLDIER, I noticed a card sticking out of his back pocket. As subtle as I can, I take it. Damn. Now I'm a thief...

I walked up with a show of confidence towards the exit, which is apparently the lift to the upper grounds.

Once I was safely in the lift, I was requested by the lift's Artificial Intelligience to show the clearance card or an identity card.

Narrowing my eyes a little, I decide to make a gamble and use the card that I had stolen and put into the slot provided.

"Ding. All Clear. Please input floor number."

"Bingo." And I pushed the 2nd floor button.

'Why 2nd floor?' I'm sure my dearest readers are asking.

Well it's simple: I'm sure that the main lobby is full of people that I must make sure they never noticed me. I can later use the stairs to escape out of whatever building I'm in at the moment.

As the lift reaches the 2nd floor, the doors open to reveal a room without people. Surprisingly, it's the coffee pantry. Come to think of it, me and my little caffiene worm need some coffee. I hummed a happy tune and proceed to make some coffee.

Settled down on a chair, I sipped my coffee blissfully. My little caffiene worm was wriggling in my stomach with happiness. That's when an freaking annoucement went on air:

"Alert! Alert! A specimen had escape from B13 lab. Believed to have escaped to 1st Floor. Request reinforcement to subdue this specimen alive!"

Told ya, didn't I. Now I need to wait for some minutes before I went on the run by the stairs. Right now I'm doing some serious thinking about my situation. It's seems that the stupid invention of that Chibi Professor had led me into this world.

Wait. I just realized something...

OH JESUS CHRIST ON A BICYCLE!!

I'm in Edge! Or Midgar! Whichever. Which also means I'm not in my original world!! Am I going to screw up the future gaming of Final Fantasy VII?!

BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!

Hmm... I wonder which timeline I'm in anyway? Since Hojo is still alive so being in the Dirge of Cerberus is cancelled out. That only left Crisis Core and also FFVII timeline?

Dammit. Where's Cain and Abel when I need them?

* * *

"MAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Said referenced Chibi Crusniks are tearing up the town. Cain and Abel are throwing lightning attacks at any moving and also unmoving objects...

**KABOOM! SCREAMS! CRASH! KABOOM!!**

Another car was exploded out of the way. People are getting seriously fried by lightning attacks. Buildings are in rubbles and fire.

Without Mama to stop them there was no hope for our world. Cerealy.

Seth is crying her heart out as she misses her Mama, meanwhile she slices the nearby trees into little branches which adds more fuel to the existing fire. Asta and Ion both loading up their gunfire and starts to shoot in the air, picking out alot of the poor crows that are unfortunately in the bullets' way...

Hugue, Esther, Professor and Kate, though Chibi as they are, tried their best to lead the innocent civilian out of this mess, protecting and bandaging up the injured.

As for Petros and Paula, both seems to be having a bonfire in the middle of the streets, burning up dolls and barbies and they claim that these are herectical items. Those little dolls probably belongs to Dietrich.

My house has been remodeled. This time it's like a barracks. When the hell did they have the time to do that? Between KABOOMS?

Ariel, Dietrich and Isaak are wearing green army uniforms and sitting in the make-shift headquarter.

"We need to find her." Ariel states in her most serious voice, sipping her tea. It isn't physically possible for people to talk with hot liquid in their mouth.

"Or my beloved master Cain and his foolish brother Abel will eat the world, I know." Isaak seems disgruntled this morning, "But how? We don't have any clues." And his shadows seem restless too.

"Cain, Abel and Seth noticed she wasn't here the moment she disappeard. If we calm them down they'll surely lead us straight to her."

**KABOOM!!**

Another well placed kaboom. We're famous for them.

"How do we do that, Commander?"

"Cookies." Dietrich is doing the animation of sweat dropping.

"Cookies?!" asked Dietrich with doubt spiced in his words.

"Hai. Not _just_ cookies. Cookies of the Famous Amos..."

"Could you please elaborate, Commander?"

"Watch." Ariel stood, sliding a door open. A samurai-sword was clutched in one hand, a bag of cookies in the other. Isaak was having twitches on his left eye, a vein in his forhead is throbbing painfully. It must be hard, being Ariel's subordinate.

Wind blows Ariel's hair dramatically to one side. This is really dramatic.

"Cain! Abel! Seth!" Ariel calls, waving the cookies around like a flag, "I HAVE SO-"

With a cry of a warrior, Cain, Abel and also Seth tear the bag open and begins to munch on the chocolatey crunchy goodness.

Snickers. Looks like the bag of Famous Amos Cookies saved the day.

Ariel blinks and takes a light white orb out of her pocket. Where did she- Never mind, I don't want to know. The orb begins to glow and bathes its surroundings with a warm white light.

Then a flash, everything goes silent.

Muhahaha. Cliffhanger.

(End of chapter 13.)

A/N: How's this chapter so far? Review and tell me about you views on it!!


	14. Chapter 14: Day One: New Identity

A/N: Yippee!! I finally got my own PSP and also the FF7 Crisis Core game to play!! Go me!! Oh man those guys are real hot and sexy!! Muhahaha! Oh by the way, I'm sure you guys don't mind me screwing and wrecking up the FF7 world right? Oh yeah, I came up with an incredibly way to display stats and whatnot for the battles. It's my original idea!! I'm sure you will like it! Anyway Happy Valentine's Day!!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! Keep the reviews coming! **

Updated on: 14th of Februray 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 14: Day One: New Identity**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Bangs my head against a pillow. Oh Sweet Lord!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don****'****t sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Sipping my hot coffee down with relief, I run through the options that seem viable to me.

Well I can escape from the Shinra building I'm in and go hide in the slums. However, problem is that my sense of direction is really screwed up. In other words I get lost really easily.

Next option will be that I can go find help perhaps from the anti-Shinra group, I think it's called Everlunch or something akin to it... But, I don't even know where to start looking. Besides, there's a high posibility that I will run into the Turks. And then I'm really screwed.

So that leaves me with the third option of being a sitting duck and wait for the Chibis to come and save me. But really... do I really want some 2 feet tall Chibis can even go against Shinra, especially against one of their best SOLDIERs, the General Sephiroth. Duh. I can't depend on the Chibis, I have to survive by myself for now.

So that's really leaves me with the last option I can have... and I don't really like it very much.

That settled it! Now that I have set my path, all I need is some documents to be faked...

_After some time..._

I managed to get the fake documents without much fuss... please don't ask me how... I don't really know how I get it in the first place too... I also lost my pair of glasses during the process. However, the strnage thing is that I have perfect vision now. Sigh... This must be one of those hidden plot point from hell...

Next, time for a change of costume. I'm sure it will give me more leverage and cover-up too. I managed to grab a long dark brown trench coat which cover me up from head to toe and hide among the civilians.

With a stash of gil (the currency of the FFVII world) I had thieved in the first place, I went to the Clothing Department.

Everybody in Midgar wears black or brown. I'm not sure why, maybe Nomura ran out of ink. Everything in the item shop is also black or brown. Different shades of similar colors. The creators really got lazy when making this place.

"Good day Mister, how can I help you?" Chirped the saleslady politely.

"Hmm... do you have any clothing suitable for me to wear in battle?" I asked.

She blinked once and slowly respond: "Well, our department do have clothing suitable to wear for battle. However, I'm not sure if we can find your size..."

"Never mind, I'm sure we could find someting to fit me..."

She lead me to another room and show me a variety of clothing. All the items the saleslady picked out so far are... just not my style. Short shirks with long shirts, long pants with short shirts. Maybe she expects me to want to show off a little skin. Still, the clothes are really not up to my standards...

I have been in the Clothing Department for an hour or so, nothing in here really catches my eyes for I'm very picky when it comes to what I wear. Besides, I don't think I can waste much more time in a place where Hojo is probably depatching someone after me...

I stop, something stands out.

I decide to give it a try and went into the changing room with it. After changing it on, I find it to my liking. One other good thing about this attire is that it hides my female figure; I'm sure anyone looking at me will thought that I'm a guy who just happen to be short and lean. Plus the fake documents stating I'm male also help to mislead more people. Which means less chances of getting caught.

Rumaging and arranging the new items I had bought, I noticed a slim silver handphone is among the items I own... Strange... where did I get it in the first place?

"Is this yours?" I asked the saleslady, while waving the handphone in front of her.

The saleslady gives me a surprise look and then proceed to shove the handphone under my nose.

"It's yours, just slide open..."

I open it, instantly a picture of my head looking off to the side appears on the screen, along with HP: 1434, MP: 368, EXP: 3287 and a red bar. It says lvl 13.

_LEVEL THIRTEEN?!_

"It shows you're health, magic, and status." The saleslady explains, "It also keeps track of your items, beastiary and gil. You can check for the names of items too. It's also your communication tool, to call your friends and associates."

That's it? That's how the fighters keep themselves from the DEATH?!

The ever helpful saleslady pokes me out of my stupor. She's holding a red pouches that seems to have seen better days. "This item works pretty well, you can keep your items in it. You can have it free of charge." And she proceed to give me a wink that seems... to have meanings that I don't want to know... I'm a straight girl and I prefer guys...

Opps. I forgot that I need to act like a guy for the situation. Never mind.

I open it, expecting to see a void of eternal darkness. Nope, just ordinary pouches.

By the way, my level is only _thirteen_.

Freaking level thirteen.

Walking out of the Clothing Department, I decided to go and get some essential items for battle. The armor store is literally right next to this clothing store.

I manage to pull a bunch of crap from the shelves. Potions, antidotes, and items I don't recognise. These items are lightweight, I don't even feel them. The new materias I stuffed in my new pouches seems to be light too. I also bought some stuff for fun. I got myself a white Robin Hood hat (that had a little black belt with a butterfly-designed silver buckle for decoration) to wear on my head, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a silver bangle that had an auto protection barrier magic which I wear on my left wrist. Last but not least, I got myself a red ribbon in which I tied it into a butterfly tie loosely around my open-collar.

I hope my newest attire looks cool... besides having great interest in having things with butterflies patterns...

Okay! Fine! I'm a sucker for butterflies! Stop giving me _that look!_

Then I suddenly remembered what my friend, Passe on an Angel once said:

_Final Fantasy 101: Armor will never be visible. Ever. Your characters will never speak of it, never look at it, never think about it. The armor store is virtually unusable to them. They will never remember anything that goes on inside of armor stores._

Ahahaha. Now time for my weapon. I wonder what I should get...

Hmm... just across the armor store is the weapon store... Really, the people can get weapons too easily without regulations here...

Well stepping into the weapon store, I pushed my hat down to cover my face a bit and glance quickly around. Most of the weapons displayed here are either not to my tastes or simply not suitable for me. I tried lifting a sword, but it's too damn heavy to lift much less swing it around. I also consider getting a gun, but I have no idea how to operate a gun, much less use it to shoot people...

In a mist of depression, I did not notice that the store master comes to my side and give me a head to toe look over.

"Feh. I think I just got the thing for you lad." He said, I give a glance at him tilting my head to him curiously.

"Come lad."

I follow the store master to the back of the store, where he shows me a very intricate weapon, it got some interesting runes decorating on its body. I also noticed that at the hilt it has a gun-like handle which seems... to contains a firing mechanism. So this is a gun right? Staring at it intensively, I try lifting it up and find it very light-weighted.

"Oh-ho! Seems like this piece of stubborn art finally takes a liking to someone." Grinned the store master.

"Huh?" I said.

"That thing got a mind of its own, it can choose its own master. I got it from some guy who claims that he found it from some ancient ruins or something some 30 years ago. Ever since then, no one seems to noticed it at all, like it was invisble to all... Or else it will be weird stuff happening when someone try to check it out..." The store master explained.

"Huh?!" Which is probably the most over-used word in the universe.

"Well, I remembered one guy try to act like a gunner by trying to play shooting and end up getting back-fire. Strange thing though, it does not have any materia slotted in at the time when it happens..."

More sweat drop. This thing really picky with its wielder...

"Anyway, see those slots at the hilt? Slot in your materias in there to acheive extra damage. This thing works like a gun too except it fires the magic from materias that you have slotted in. For example, if you have ice element materia, you can fire Ice magic attacks. Perhaps a combination with the materias slotted in. I'm not sure, you have to find it out yourself."

Hmm... very interesting and useful for battles.

"So it's a type of gun, right?" I asked.

"No idea, but it definitely looks to be a gunblade or something akin to it..." Replied the store master.

An animation of sweat drop appears on my head...

How the hell did the gunblade, a product of FF8 comes into this world... Dammit... The future gaming of FF7 is really screwed!

"Did it have a name?"

"Not that I know of. You can name it yourself, I'm sure."

"How much?" And I gonna to call this precious piece of art: Ragnarok. In Norse mythology, its meaning is "Fate of the Gods".

After haggling with the store master the price and paying for it, I walked out of the store and looked upwards to the darken sky...

I suddenly felt sad and alone in this strange world... I miss those Chibis...

Speaking of Chibis I wondered how are they getting along with my absence...

* * *

Cain decided to be no longer be Chibi. I'm sure that makes the cookies he's currently munching are starting to be less filling. Ariel laughs like a mad witch. The rest of the chibis are... incredibly surprised.

"Nee hee hee hee! We finally can do dimension travelling too!!" laughed Ariel.

Biatch. Does that also mean she think it will also fail in the process?

"Commander?" Isaak asked, Ariel do a little tap dance before stopping in front of him.

"Yea?"

"How did you do that?"

The probability of him getting an answer out of Ariel is the probability of lightning striking a spoon.

"I got this materia from a little shop that happen to sells weird and unusal things from all over the world." She explains, holding up the glowing white orb.

Somewhere in Cosmos a spoon has been zapped out of existent.

And here I thought materia couldn't exist outside of this world.

Anyway, back to the story. The only person affected by the jump seems to be Master Cain and his non-chibiness. Will he murder everybody now?

"...Cookies..."

No, the world is safe... for now.

"I think we have lost two members during our travel, how_ unfortunate _this is." Said Dietrich suddenly.

Ariel frozes and turns her head stiffly to count the Chibis. Two chibis are really missing from the group...

"Damn. Baby will be fuming if she knows that I lost her precious little plushies." Which was her reply.

Wait. Who the hell is missing?

"It appears that our Lord Abel and Lady Seth are currently Missing In Action at the moment..."continued Dietrich with a bored expression.

However, as soon as he said finish the last word, a black hole tears into the air and out pops 3 Chibis... They look vaguely familiar.

"Why the hell is the cry-baby Pope, that fanatic Francesco and also that irritating Catherina are here too?" It seem that Dietrich was very annoyed by these new arrivals. I bet you 500 gils that he thinks of the Chibi Pope as his another love rival...

Ahem. This is not important... I wonder what ever happened to Abel and Seth... My poor babies...

* * *

_Somewhere... just somewhere..._

"Hey lookie here! We finally found a survivor from all that Mako disaster coming from the exploded mako reactor!!" Yelled one from the rescue team composed of three 3rd class SOLDIERs.

"Damn those AVALANCHE!!"

"Hey buddy, wake up! Are you still alive?" Asked another, trying to wake up the unconscious form on the ground.

The surronding areas are burned and seem barren of living things, buildings and things are in rubbles or so. Pools of mako decorated the desolate scene...

"Argh... " Responded the survivor.

"Good, do you remember your name?"

"... ..."

"Damn. Probably mako poisoning. Quick get the survivor to the nearest hospital for treatment!!"

"Oof. Aw man, this guy is taller and bigger than me... Why must I carry him in the first place?"

Before anyone can move out of the place, monsters that looks like giant wovles with scorpian tails jumps out and block all exits.

"What the! Where do they come from anyway?At a time like this?"

"Must be those mutated mako monsters that the others talked about. Careful, they are vicious!"

"Over! Requesting for reinforcement, we have retrieve one survivor and are overwhelm with enemies. Over!" One of the SOLDIERs quickly report the situation over to the HQ using his radio.

**CLASH! BANG! **

"DAMMIT! There are too many of them! Argh!" And the SOLDIER fell down...

"We must hold the defence until the reinforcement in the area comes."

The pack of 6 mutated mako monsters encircled the last two SOLDIERs and the survivor, they are getting ready to put in their strongest attack on their trapped preys.

Then without warning, the silent survivor stood up slowly and grabbed the gun from the fallen SOLDIER.

"Wha-" The monsters jumped high into the air so as to attack their distracted preys.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Next thing that the 2 SOLDIERs know, all 6 monsters are defeated.

"Awesome... such accurate gun shooting... all at the same time..." Exclaimed the SOLDIERs.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

A man in a neat buisness suit finally arrives at the scene: "An expert gunner, I see potential in you. Would you like to join Shinra as part of the Turk? We will paid you and also any material items that must be reasonably requested."

"...Cookies too?"

"...Yes. By the way, I'm Tseng of the Turks, what's your name?"

"...Abel."

...It seems that Abel had also decide to be no longer a Chibi too...

* * *

_Somewhere in Wutai..._

Nine year old Yuffie Kisaragi groaned, she was bored out of her mind, the ninja academy was out for the day and she didn't feel like doing any homework.

Ahem. Let's face it, who does?

She looked out the window, and to her surprise saw a _small ball of something_... unusual in the garden. Out of curiousity, Yuffie decides to investigate.Now she got a grin like a cat, if she could find some materia then maybe her lazy bum of a father would see that Wutai could be just as powerful as Shin-Ra!

Slipping out the door Yuffie tip toed past all the guards and grabbed her shuriken off of the wall. Walking up silently to her object of interest,Yuffie stared at the _small ball of something _for a moment, she quickly held it up carefully and check for any sort of materia it had before looking around nervously.

"Crap... no materia..." Said Yuffie disappointedly.

It was at this moment the _small ball of something _starts moving...

"Not good," she sqeaked in panic and dropped it onto the ground roughly, then quickly hide herself behind a tree to observe the _small ball of something_.

"Argh... Mama?" Whimpered the poor thing on the ground.

"Huh? It can talks?" Yuffie exclaimed loudly and thus revealing her position...

Before anyone knows it, the _small ball of something _starts crying out loud: "WAAAA!! MAAAMAAAAAAA!!!! WAAAA!!!"

"YIKES!!! Don't cry anymore!! Stop it!! My ears hurt!! I promise to look for your Mama, so please don't cry!!!" Yuffie is now in the state of being hysterical. Apparently, the loud crying really hurts.

The poor thing sniffed loudly and asked: "Really? Find Mama?"

"Hai. I will find your Mama for you! After all, I'm the strongest and most powerful ninja you can ever have in Wutai!! Yuffie Kisaragi! Leave it up to me!" Chirped the ever-cheerful little Yuffie.

"Pinky swear!" the thing said and held out her little pinky.

"No problem! Pinky swear! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! What's your name?"

"Seth..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you only about 1 foot tall?"

Snickers... Seth still a Chibi! And still 1 foot tall!!!

* * *

_Back to Midgar..._

A youth was walking with confidence down the streets.

He got a white hat on his shoulder-length black hair, which covered up part of his face. If one observe carefully, on the white hat itself, it had a black belt with a butterfly-designed silver buckle. Fingerless gloves with metal protection was worn on both his hands and a silver bangle with cool carvings of butterflies is dangling on the left wrist.

He's wearing a white open-collar shirt with sleeves ending above the elbows, a red butterfly tie was tied loosely around the collar and the hem of the white shirt reaches slightly over the arse. The light brown knee-length pants fit the legs snugly. Two primary red pouches were buckled to a black leather belt that was slung at the left hip and a secondary one tied to the right thigh. White long bandages wrapped snugly around the lower thighs and ends below the knees and of course, black leather combat shoes which cover up above the ankles.

An intricate weapon was equipped on his belt at his back, which shows that he's a fighter.

The guy walked into the Shinra main building and went straight to the reception counter.

"Good Evening. Welcome to Shinra Electric Power Company. How may I help you?" Asked the receptionist with her professional smile.

He said nothing but hands in some documents to the receptionist.

"Oh! You have come to register as a bounty hunter! How shall I address you sir?"

The youth was silent for a moment, seeming lost in thoughts. Just when the receptionist thought that her professional smile is going crack soon, a low voice caught her attention:

"Vassago."

(End of chapter 14.)

A/N: Just for your information, taken from wikipedia:

Vassago, in demonology, is a mighty Prince of Hell (see Hierarchy of demons), ruling over twenty-six legions of demons. He can be persuaded to tell the magician of events past and future, can discover hidden and lost things, and has a "good" nature.

In literature: Vassago plays a significant role in the novel _The Day After Judgement_ by James Blish, where an ambiguous relationship to the majority of the Infernal forces is implied. A psychotic serial killer character takes on the name Vassago in the novel _Hideaway_ by Dean Koontz.

In ancient literature: 'The Third Spirit is a Mighty Prince, being of the same nature as Agares. He is called Vassago. This Spirit is of a Good Nature, and his office is to declare things Past and to Come, and to discover all things Hid or Lost. And he governeth 26 Legions of Spirits, and this is his Seal.' _Joseph H. Peterson - The Lesser Key of Solomon._

Vassago has sometimes been called a Prince of Prophecy.

Muhahaha!! how's this chapter? I'm gearing up to fight too!!! Really, can't depend on 2 feet tall Chibis... And I'm sure you guys can already guess who this mysterious youth is?! Is the name Vassago a good enough name?


	15. Chapter 15: Day Two: Job Interview

A/N: Hmm… I noticed I did not get reviews for my previous chapters when I was updating this chapter… Wonder why…

Anyway, the future chapters are probably longer plus this is the new chapter, and the title pretty said it all I think…

**Anyway keep the reviews coming! Pretty Please? With puppy eyes? **

Updated on: 21st of February 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 15: Day Two: Job Interview.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Bangs my head against a pillow. Oh Sweet Lord!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

_Last time…_

The guy walked into the Shinra main building and went straight to the reception counter.

"Good Evening. Welcome to Shinra Electric Power Company. How may I help you?" Asked the receptionist with her professional smile.

He said nothing but hands in some documents to the receptionist.

"Oh! You have come to register as a bounty hunter! How shall I address you sir?"

The youth was silent for a moment, seeming lost in thoughts. Just when the receptionist thought that her professional smile is going crack soon, a low voice caught her attention:

"Vassago."

* * *

_Back to the story…_

Ahem. That recap above was yesterday…

I'm sure that my dearest readers are wondering what the hell I'm doing?

Like why I used another name of Vassago instead of Nanashi?

Well my dearest readers, I assumed that Shinra is being wary of spies from Wutai… so using the nickname like Nanashi could very well get me into more trouble then intended…

Also why I come to the Shinra Electric Power Company and register myself as a bounty hunter ne?

I'm sure you guys must have once heard of this infamous phrase: The most dangerous place is also the most safest place…

I made a gamble that Hojo will not be thinking that I try hiding within Shinra instead of running around the whole of Gaia.

Besides… I was also quite surprised that the Shinra is recruiting bounty hunters…

Note: A bounty hunter captures fugitives for a monetary reward (bounty).

Anyway, I have finally found out that I'm in the timeline of before the Crisis Core started… meaning that Angeal, Genesis and Zack are not dead(yet), plus Sephiroth has not went insane(yet again, no pun intended… I think.)

Excuse me as I secretly wipe off my drool just as I think about meeting those hot sexy guys, I can't let myself be seen as a weird horny teenage to the public can I? Of course not, I got the image to uphold.

Don't give me _that look_! I'm not a pervert. I'm a normal straight girl, okay?

Ahem. Now where am I talking?

Now about why Shinra hiring bounty hunters?

Reason: The SOLDIERs and the Turks are engaged more or less in the Wutai War and sometimes problems from the group called Everlunch or something akin to it. Therefore, bounty hunters are required to hunt down fugitives, escaped prisoners as others are too busy in their required work.

One downside of being a hire bounty hunter though… from what I gathered from the talkative receptionist, bounty hunters also get involved in the Wutai War and sometimes end up trying to recapture escaped lab specimens…

Sweet Lord, the Lord of Sweets of course, what joys I can find in these 'little' hunting trips…

Anyway, yesterday I found an inn to slept my night away. This morning I got out of Midgar to do some leveling up. Hopefully I don't get to fight monsters that are way too over for me…

**ROAR.**

Here comes monster battle…

I felt a shift of wind and quickly dodge to the side. Luckily I'm faster now for some unexplained reason… I'm the MASTER! Go me!

I look up quickly to check out the monster standing in front of me.

The new monster looks like a inter-breed between a cactus and sunflower with razor sharp teeth, huge bright yellow petals... and vines.

As usual, I love to quote Passe on an Angel:

The newest evolution of tentacle monster! _**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_

Ahem. I slides open my handphone and check out the status of this monster, it said: Ochuculus, level 30, you are screwed.

Meep. I want to go home.

It was also then that I just realized that I don't know how to use a sword, much less a gunblade. My specialty happens to be hiding in a safe place and Chibi Kaboom.

This really suck.

I did not sign up for this when I let Cain into my house. I signed up for general chaos and mayhem, yes, but not death via the evolved tentacle monster. Pardon the namesake.

I hold my gunblade Ragnarok in front of me tightly. Should I run away?

The Ochuculus lunges.

Am I going to _die_?

Dammit… where the hell are those Chibis when I need them?

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Cain is sitting on a rock munching marshmallows provided by Ariel. I wonder where she gets those things stock up from?

Anyway, Ariel and the group of Chibis are taking a short rest before they continue their journey across the desert in a truck they found in the desert. I have no idea how a truck could be found in the desert…

Ariel is laying on the ground doing some sun tanning.

The Chibis, namely Isaak, Dietrich, Franesco are playing strip poker with Catherina… It appears that they are losing as they are down to pants. Snickers…

Esther, Ion, Kate and also Alessandro are having tea party.

The rest of the Chibis simply sweat drop at this scene.

And then Cain looks somewhere far away and slowly muttered: "Mama…"

* * *

_Back to the fight scene…_

Round one: I quickly run forward and do quick slashes on it. Bad move. I got hit in the stomach and was immediately poisoned. I rolled away from the monster and quickly takes out an antidote and down it with one gulp.

Maybe I should have equipped a cure materia too.

Round two: The tentacle monster lunges at me with several of its vines. I dodged most of them and managed to do some slashes. It shrieks loudly but it regrows its vines…

Dammit. This is impossible!

Round three: I finally remembered that I can try using the gunblade. I quickly slotted in fire, ice and also a thunder materias into those slots on the hilt. I hold up Ragnarok and starts to fire at the monster.

A combo of fire, ice and thunder come shooting out and twirls straight into the monster.

**KABOOM. **

Ahh… that is the long-awaited and well-placed kaboom I have been craving for. I looked at the monster and saw that it got burned to crisp in some parts, freezes up in ice in some…

**ROAR!**

Laughing out loud I continue to keep on firing. I noticed it was by chance and luck that I can fired out combos. Oh great, this may well save my life.

However, during the mist of gun-firing, I did not noticed that a vine had sneaked to on of my ankle. Before I know it, I was dangling upside down and facing the terrible sharp teeths of the monster.

Meep. Cain… Abel… where are you guys? Mama misses you very much…

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Turk's training room…_

I will never know how I sometimes know where the Chibis are and what they are doing at the moment. Never.

Mysteries. Mysteries.

Anyway, some short introductions for readers who are not familiar with Final Fantasy VII… though this is quite highly suspicious that I do this simply for more word count…

The Turks are a group that perform covert operations on behalf of Shinra, including espionage, kidnappings and assassinations. They also scout for potential candidates for Shinra's elite military unit, SOLDIER, and serve as bodyguards for the Shinra executives. The group's full name is the Department of Administrative Research.

Within the game, the Turks Reno, Rude, Elena, and their leader Tseng serve as recurring antagonists throughout, although they are not above forming temporary alliances with AVALANCHE, the game's group of central protagonists.

Right now, Abel is sulking at a corner while doing mutterings about 'Mama'…

It was at this moment that 2 Turks, Reno and Rude, choose to enter the training room and saw this scene.

"Err… what the hell is that dude doing over there? You know, the one wearing white with blue at the edges?" Reno asked his partner. Apparently, Abel was now wearing his white uniform trench coat instead of his black priest coat… wonder when he changes it?

Reno is a prominent member of the Turks, ranking directly below Tseng. He sports a lanky physique, and unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail. He has two symmetrical scars/red tattoos on his cheekbones. He is always seen wearing goggles on his forehead. He is also much less attentive to dress code than his colleagues. He wears the Turks uniform but with his jacket unzipped and his shirt untucked and open-necked without a tie.

This guy uses a retractable, metallic stun baton, called an Electro-Mag Rod, as a weapon. He is characterized as arrogant, cynical, and somewhat lazy, but is highly skilled and takes pride in his work. Reno also has a penchant for gossiping and is a competent helicopter pilot.

"…Probably the new Turk Trainee…" Rude replied.

Rude is a tall, naturally bald man with a slight goatee. Many fans believe he is of African descent, when in fact, Tetsuya Nomura states his look is more South American than anything else. He always wears sunglasses and carries a number of spare pairs with him.

Rude is rarely seen without his long-time partner, Reno, and is rather taciturn, tending to relegate the talking to Reno. He also becomes uncomfortable when brought into a conversation. Besides that he is a superb physical combatant and prefers to use his fists in battle (however, in his first scenes in Advent Children it is revealed that he carries an impact baton).

But in my opinion, if you look up in my personal dictionary of the word 'stoic' you would also see the picture of him just side by side.

The door to the Turks' training room slides open again and in walks Tseng, "I see you have meet Abel, the new Turk Trainee…"

Tseng is the stern but polite and calm leader of the Turks. He has long, black hair and what appears to be a tilak, or what you could called it a black dot, in the middle of his forehead. Though he is young, he has been an active member of the Turks for more than 10 years, under the wing of the previous Turk leader Verdot.

One of Tseng's first missions as team leader was aiding Zack, whom he befriended during the Genesis incident. Tseng attempted to retrieve Zack and Cloud in a nonviolent matter, but the presence of Shinra soldiers did not allow it.

"Yo leader, is that dude over that corner the reason you called us down for?" Reno asked.

"Yes, to be precise I need you two to help evaluate Abel's fighting skills." Tseng replied.

Reno raised an eyebrow and asked: "What the hell so good about him?"

Tseng only smirked in response.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Wutai Ninja Academy…_

Never asked me how I knew where and what's going on…

"Princess Yuffie… You are asking us to accept… that child into the academy? Don't you think she a bit too young for this?" Asked the unknown ninja teacher.

"Just you wait and see." Said Yuffie cheerfully.

Next she took out a packet of cookies and waves it in the air: "Seth! Throw those kunai to the red bull's eye there and I will give you a packet of cookies!!"

A flurry of swift movements, Seth was seen to be munching down the cookies provided.

"Well looks like she… Huh?" Said the ninja teacher as he looked towards the target practice board in the field.

The previously bare target practice board was now filled with kunai precisely at the red bull's eye…

"Told you did I not?" Yuffie smirked.

"Maybe I should integrate the benefits of using cookies as rewards during ninja training?" The ninja teacher muttered under his breath.

"So can she join the academy?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"Alright, she qualified…" Said the ninja teacher.

* * *

_And at long last, back to the fight scene…_

I fired another shot, this time a combo, at the monster and also manages to slash my way out of those vines.

Apparently, being the main character of a story does have its advantages, like not getting killed so easily in the first place.

The monster went down with one final roar as I was dropped to the ground and rolling away at a safer distance. The crispy burning smell of the monster reminds me of burned corns… with a fruity flavor…

Victory music is played and I heard a small announcement: LEVEL UP. You are now level 19!

Not bad, considering that I fight a monster whose level is way higher than me, having to jump from level thirteen to nineteen is actually a good thing.

I check my status, I see some changes but otherwise nothing much, it said: HP: 3789/3456 (Limit Break), MP: 492/437 (Limit Break).

Hmm… the thing about the Limit Break is bothering me a bit. I wonder how it works..

Anyway, from the monster's corpse, out pops about 500gil and a packet of white powder.

_I do all that hard work and nearly get myself killed just for 500gil?! _

Grumpily, I pick the items up and check my handphone about the items. It said: Itching Powder. Use it on enemies who you simply just want to annoy.

My left eye said: "Twitch, twitch."

I never knew that monsters drop itching powder… Maybe only in this story…

_Back at the Shinra building…_

Right now I'm back at the Shinra building for a appointment and before that I went back to the armor shop and manages to get a cure materia embedded onto my sliver bangle by sheer force and also money.

'Why an appointment?' As I'm sure some of my readers are asking.

Apparently, they need me to go through a job interview before I can be hired. Standard procedure, yo.

The receptionist give me a shiny silver card plus a small slip of paper and told me with a giggle to take the lift to get to the training room...

Hmm… that sounds familiar…

Anyway, I get into the lift and take the ride up. While waiting I decide to check out the small slip of paper. My heart nearly stopped beating when I finally realized what it is, plus a vein was throbbing hurtfully on my forehead. Probably the bruise I got yesterday…

I found to my… shock that it happen to be a handphone number…

**WTH?! **

Why are… those females so interested in me? I'm quite sure that I did not do anything to attract their attention!!

And I'm sure as hell that I'm of the female species! I mean I'm still a girl!!

…Ahem, sorry for the outburst. I was a bit jumpy lately and forgotten that I was dressed up as a guy plus having not much experience in dealing with women who wants to go on date with me.

Currently I'm still taking the ride up… during the free time I have, I managed to add more bandages to my arms and also to my neck too. I assumed it must have been me showing too much skin that caused the females' attraction. Now that I'm covered up, hopefully no more embarrassing moments…

The lift finally stopped at level 49. I walked out to look around for the training room… when something clicks into my mind.

Wait. Wasn't that supposed to be the training room for 2nd class SOLDIERs?

Where Zack the puppy is having his training by Angeal?

…Somehow, that does not comes out right at all…

_At the level 49 training room…_

I was standing in this room for the past 10 minutes…

Apparently, my interviewer wants to keep me waiting. Wonder who the hell he is?

I was silently praying that Sephiroth is not my interviewer or I will be seriously screwed… I think…

The door finally slides open at long last. I carefully kept my face hidden beneath my white cap and sneak a glance to see who it was.

I see a tall, broad man enter more quietly than you'd expect from one of his build. He had dark hair, longer in the back than in the front, a plain but well-sculpted face, and serious, thoughtful eyes. He got a huge broad sword equipped on his back. It look very heavy. He wore no sign of rank, the 1st Classes never did. He quickly looked me up and down.

It was Angeal. Thank the Upper Powers it was not Sephiroth. I mean Sephiroth can be one scary S.O.B if he needs to be, even if he's sexy as hell in my opinion.

"You must be Vassago. I'm your interviewer, Angeal Hewley. You can call me Angeal."

I give a little nod to acknowledge his presence as I lean against the wall behind me lazily.

I also noticed that I came up to around Angeal's broad chest. I simply hate my short height of 1.63m as it also means that I always need to look up to the taller guys and gals when talking.

Unable to resist, I sneak a glance back up to his face again. To my astonishment, he was smiling.

"Please be at ease, I don't bite." His voice was very deep, and strangely gentle.

I nodded once again without saying anything. The less I talk, the less chance of people finding me out that I'm a girl.

"It seems like you are a quiet one. Anyway, we need to go into the VR training room for me to better evaluate your fighting skills and whether you are suitable to be hired as a bounty hunter." Angeal smiles at me encouraging.

He turns around and walks into the VR (Virtual Reality) training room. I follow him and after some moments the scene changes around us.

I must admit that Shinra's technology of virtual reality is really of high quality.

"This particular VR scenario was a standard one, frequently used by SOLDIERs of all classes, as it could be set to any of several levels of difficulty. It can simulated a section of Midgar's warehouse district, and was populated by armed holographic adversaries - usually enemy soldiers or anti-ShinRa insurgents - who could not kill but were nonetheless completely realistic to fight." Explained Angeal patiently.

As usual I give another nod and wait for Angeal to continue.

"Variables were often added to this basic mission - a time limit, laser sensors, civilians to avoid harming, an object to be retrieved. The objective now was to neutralize 15 targets before any of them could raise an alarm and you have a time limit of 30 minutes to silence all targets in this particular mission . You also need to retrieve one kidnapped civilian."

Angeal paused for a moment to let all these information to get sink into my mind. I proceed to check my equipment and give a nod. Sigh… this kind of acting as a quiet guy makes me like an emo guy…

"Well since you are ready, let the mission starts."

And then Angeal was out of the scene leaving me to deal with the enemies. This program forced me to utilize all of the most critical plus survival skills I never knew I can do it - stealth, tactics, navigation, split-second decision making, the senses of knowing where the enemies are. And of course, fighting.

By luck and chance, I managed to cut down the 15 targets down to 7. Maybe all those time spent on playing video games did paid off…

However, I only got about 10 minutes left too…

"Halt! Put your hands up or I shoot!" Yelled one of the hologram enemies.

"Yeah right, like I would let you hit me!" I muttered under my breath.

Bullets rained horizontally across the space between them in a haphazard spray.

This guy -or image, technically - was no sniper, but apparently he knew the speed SOLDIERs are capable of and merely fired at random points in the immediate vicinity, hoping he'd get lucky with at least one shot.

Curse him… I'm not a SOLDIER!! Luckily my protection barrier activated just in time. I retaliated back by firing at him with a Ice spell. He immediately becomes a huge block of ice cube and then slowly disappeared.

Another enemy who was beside him seem startled, I deliver the death blow on him using my Ragnorak as he was distracted. Somewhat robotically, the man fell to his knees, slumped, and disappeared.

This is so anti-climatic.

More running footsteps are coming to my direction, looks like those gun shots attracted the enemies.

"Oh, I'm screwed." I said, even though the targets are down to 5 right now.

I quickly evaluate my surroundings and find a hiding place within those junks and scrap metals. I get there just in time when the enemies finally arrived at the scene.

All 5 of my targets had formed a circle looking around anxiously. I give a little smile and throws a metal scrap I found on the ground to another place some distance from where I'm hiding.

Which successfully distract their attention and gunfire. During the confusion, I manage to fire a combo shot in the middle of their circle formation.

**KABOOM.**

Bingo. All 5 targets are silenced. Now all I need is to get the kidnapped civilian…

I slowly sneaked around the worn down warehouse, and get a peek into it through the windows. A civilian was in there all tied up.

I decide to sneak in through the windows and proceed with my actions. Is a good thing I did though, because I noticed that the door is wired up with a bomb…

I literally sweat drop.

I cautiously looked at my surroundings and also up at the ceilings just in case someone is hiding there. No one's around…

I narrowed my eyes a little, too smooth… really.

As I carefully approach the tied up civilian, I noticed he struggled even more. I stopped my pace and look down at the floor. It was then I found some more thin wires cleverly hidden in the ground and attached behind the civilian's back.

Dammit. Don't tell me another bomb there too?

I approached this time slowly as I weaved through all those frustrating wires to reach for the civilian. Those wires are hooked into the civilian's clothes. Using Ragnarok, I sliced the cloth away and untied the man.

Without a moment to waste, I simply pick up the man and throw him out of the windows.

Blink. Blink.

I never knew that I got so much strength there… Besides, I have wanted to do that 'throwing people out of windows' a long time ago…

Anyway I get out of the warehouse and reaches the man who was sprawled on the ground. An announcement was out and said: Mission Complete.

I wait patiently for the scene to disappear.

"You have done well, Vassago. Congratulations, now you are hired by Shinra as a bounty hunter." Angeal said.

I give another nod and was going to get out of the VR training room when a ball of hyper energy rushes in to hug Angeal: "There you are Angeal! Where have you been all morning?"

It was Zack Fair and he's not dead(yet).

Looking at him, I have to said that he really does have very spiky hair… Snickers.

"Whoa! Is that who you have given your time to?" Zack asked with a curious face.

"Yes Zack, now get off of me. He was here for an interview as a bounty hunter for Shinra. And from all the interviewees I have gotten so far, he's the best of them all." Angeal explained with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Zack Fair, Second Class SOLDIER." Zack said cheerfully and stretch out his hand for a handshake.

"Vassago." I did not proceed to go do a handshake. I got a even better idea forming in my mind.

With both my hands, I went to abused Zack's face, pulling and pinching his face cheeks. Well even though Zack is taller then me, it is a good thing I can still reach up without tiptoe to abuse his face.

"OW! OW! OW! Wa you do tat forr…" Zack yelled out in pain even as I continue with the bullying.

"Hmm… just wondering…" I gave a vague reply as I let loose of Zack's face. I have been wanting to do that for a very long time!

"Wondering about what?" Zack asked.

"Conclusion: Your face is very nice to put my hands on." I said.

Zack give me a cute pout and hurt puppy eyes at me. Angeal was watching our exchange with great interest and seem very amused.

"Stop giving those puppy eyes look, Zack… It only made me want to abuse your face even more…" I stated.

Zack give me a dirty look and seem like he's going to exact his revenge. I quickly walk away and out of the training room, giving a little wave: "Bye puppy."

As the door closes behind me, I think I heard Angeal laughing.

(End of chapter 15.)

A/N: Yesss… I had been wanting to pinch Zack's face for a very long time… I mean he look so cute with his puppy eyes look!!! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16: Day Three: First Assignment

A/N: Ahem… I decided that I really need to keep myself sane or probably get myself really drunk… Therefore, this chapter.

**Thank you to my reviewers!! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 24th of February 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 16: Day Three: First Assignment.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I'm thinking about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Today is Day Three of being in the Final Fantasy VII world…

Abel was munching his cookies and currently not a Chibi.

Plus the fact that he was right now sitting beside me holding onto my left sleeve too…

Sometimes I wonder if this entire ordeal is just a drug-induced dream. Besides, I think I'm going insane.

Why do I think of that? Well, let us take a fl-.

"FLASHBACK!" Yelled Abel suddenly.

"Thank you Abel." I said in response while giving a pat on his head.

* * *

_Flashback of Day Two…_

What Abel was doing might have been considered sulking, had he been three years old.

But we all know that Abel was not three years old; he's about over 900 years old.

Even then it had been labeled as a 'dismissive silence'. He crossed his arms and glared resentfully at the corner of the Turks' Training Room.

The resemblance to a sulking three year old was freaking, incredible similar.

He wasn't allowed to munch on cookies. He'd lost all clues of finding his precious 'Mama'.

And this was all Cain's fault.

'Why Cain's fault?' Asked my dearest readers.

No idea but everything wrong in this world can be blamed on Cain.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

At the time of Abel's sulking, I was still inside of Shinra building.

**RING A RING… RING A RING…**

My newly acquired silver handphone rang out loud with a weird happy tune. I wonder who the hell called me.

"Vassago. Who's this?" I asked with hostility.

"I'm Tseng, you are required for an assignment. Please come up to the Commander Room. Lazard will be the one to give you more details."

With that, the phone call ends.

I think I stare stupidly at my handphone for like a minute or so before I recalled that I need to go somewhere.

* * *

_Back to Abel's situation…_

"Yo trainee! Time to show us what you are make of!" Shouted Reno arrogantly, while swinging his weapon around hazardly.

Rude did not said anything, but prepare himself in a fighting stance.

Tseng was standing at a safer distance, watching them while keeping a passive face.

Abel slowly stands up, which was also then the pair of Turks noticed a few things that Abel was doing…

One, Abel was inclining his head downward towards the prone spectators in the room who was somehow still be standing and was doubtlessly shorter than him.

Two, Abel was smirking. Evil smirk. No pouting, that just didn't present a good image of complete evil.

Last but not least, Abel turns his head a little so as to give his spectators to see the side of his face and his little smile while remaining with the apparent gesture of ignoring the 2 Turks.

_The smile was very, very evil._

"Why you little punk! I will show you what being a Turk means!" Reno yelled frustrated at Abel.

A fight ensued.

_After 5 minutes…_

Looking down at his moaning, groaning and defeated Turks, Tseng makes a quick decision.

"Abel, please follow me. I decided that perhaps being in SOLDIER probably is the best place for you." Said Tseng.

* * *

_At the Commander Room…_

I walked into the room and meet Lazard.

Who also happened to be the Commander or to be more precise, the war strategist of the Shinra Army.

"I'm Lazard. You must be Vassago. Please take a seat. The others have not arrived as of yet." Said Lazard, who was sitting behind a desk while tapping furiously away on his laptop.

What does he mean of 'others'?

After waiting some time, the first person to walk in is Angeal. He give me a gentle smile and a nod to acknowledge my presence and took a seat beside me.

Next, in walk Genesis. He gives a friendly wave at Angeal and proceed to go lean on a wall while waiting for the others to come.

Genesis Rhapsodos is a mysterious First Class SOLDIER, said to have rebelled against Shinra and disappeared during the Wutai war. His birth is similar to Sephiroth, though he was infused with G-cells.

He became best friends with Angeal when they were young, both joining SOLDIER together. He also carried a book on his person called Loveless, quoting lines of the Goddess Minerva. Soon after certain incidents, records of Genesis' existence are erased and his fate unknown other that his genetic makeup was emulated in the creation of the Deepground organization seen in Dirge of Cerberus, led by Weiss himself.

Ahem, that's not the point. The point is who are we still waiting for?

It was at this moment The General, you know the one with capital 'T' and capital 'G', decided to make his wonderful entrance and let the present spectators see that his long black leather coat and silver long hair, despite the absence of wind, moving of their own accord, billowing out memorably behind him.

I mean does he need to be so dramatic? Must be some kind of plot point from hell.

Besides… had they found out my true identity?

Calm down Nanashi, they couldn't have found out about me as my disguise is perfect.

"Ah… Sephiroth, ever the dramatic entrance…" Remarked someone with amusement.

The said someone happen to be Tseng who entered with a very familiar person…

Wait. Could it be..?

"Mama." The next thing I know I was in a bear hug.

"Argh. Abel, let go. And no… I'm not your Mama…" I gasped desperately for air.

Silence hung thick in the air as the information starts sinking into the people who are present in the room.

It was Tseng who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I assume you knew Abel then…" Stated Tseng.

"Yes, I'm sort of his guardian. We are separated not so long ago from an… unfortunate incident…" I said slowly. Abel was behaving good but still holding onto my clothes as if for fear of losing me…

"The incident you meant, is it about the recent explosion of the mako reactor?" Asked Lazard.

What explosion? Anyway, I give a nod as a response.

"But… one thing puzzled me…" Said Tseng. I tilted my head a little to his direction, waiting for him to continue.

"Why is Abel… calling you… Mama?"

At this, Lazard gives me an amused smile, Genesis snickered while Angeal and Sephiroth had enough decency to hold on to their serious and passive face.

"Abel had been calling me Mama ever since the day he met me… I had been trying hard to convince him otherwise but alas to of no avail…" I stated very seriously.

"Besides that, you have to excuse his… behaviour. Though his physical state is that of a twenty year old young man, I can only said that his mental state is only that of a three year old." I explained further.

"You mean that he had an illness of… Down syndrome?" Asked Angeal suddenly.

Down syndrome or trisomy 21 is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959.

The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

Individuals with Down syndrome tend to have a lower than average cognitive ability, often ranging from mild to moderate learning disabilities. A small number have severe to profound mental disability. The incidence of Down syndrome is estimated at 1 per 800 to 1,000 births, although these statistics are heavily influenced by the age of the mother. Other factors may also play a role.

Although it's probably not the case, it's better to make use of the situation.

"Probably… who knows…" I gave a vague reply, deliberately shifting my attention away from them and giving comforting pats on Abel's head. Abel was smiling at me happily with a childish smile.

"I see, perhaps it would be for the best that Abel be reunited with you than joining Shinra as a Turk or as a SOLDIER." Said Tseng.

The others in the room not knowing what Abel had been capable of gives Tseng a puzzled look.

"Well, Abel had managed to shot dead 6 monsters and also defeated 2 of my Turks in a less than five minutes fight all by his own so far…" Explained Tseng. Which probably puts Abel in a better spotlight too.

"Abel." I said.

"Yes Mama?"

"Where are the others?" I asked with concern. Hopefully, Cain and his little followers are not destroying this world.

"Not sure, but they will always find Mama…" Stated Abel in a matter of fact tone.

"There are others?" Asked Genesis curiously.

"Yeah, I still got another boy called Cain and a girl called Seth. They happened to be also stubbornly calling me Mama…" I replied half-heartedly.

"Anyway, we are not here to discuss about Vassago's personal life." Said Lazard and thus ended the strange discussion.

_Moments later…_

Throughout the entire discussion, I kept silent. As a bounty hunter, I only need the details of my target and then capture it. Tseng had already left the room due to his Turk duties.

"So go back for your preparations and meet at the Shinra hangar tomorrow at 0900, Tseng shall escort you to the designated location with the helicopter. You are dismissed."

* * *

_End of Flashback…_Right now at this moment, dearest Abel and me are in the Shinra's cafeteria. We are here for free breakfast around 0815. What, you think I'm like a rich kid? 

The real problem is that I'm getting a lot of stares and whispers from the SOLDIERs and cadets sitting around us. The even bigger problem is that I'm also sharing the table with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth.

I was somewhat sitting between Angeal and Abel, while sitting across of me is Genesis and Sephiroth.

I was probably going insane due to the public attention I'm receiving… Oh joy…

Genesis was reciting from a book: "The mysterious abyss 'tis Gift of the Goddesss. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below."

"Loveless Act One" Said Sephiroth with a bored face. He was having a cup of black coffee with a few cubes of sugar added to it.

Genesis only smirked in response as he closed his book. He take a small sip of nicely brewed fruit tea. Never knew he was into that kind of beverages.

"As expected of Sephiroth, huh?" Said Angeal, who had already finished his tray of breakfast and drinking water.

"Having to hear Genesis read it everyday, I have no choice but to remember." Sephiroth groaned while tapping his head.

I decided to ignore them and concentrate on my tray of breakfast. I'm having some ham and egg sandwiches.

"Are you sure that it is wise that Abel took that much sugar?" Asked Angeal worriedly.

As I had put down my little white Robin Hood hat for breakfast, I raise my eyebrow to emphasize.

"He put 13 cubes of sugar in his cup of tea…" Stated Genesis with distaste.

I give a non-committed shrug and quickly finished up the last of my sandwiches. I then feed Abel with more cookies that he seemed to favor. You know… the brand of the Famous Amos Cookies… I never know that I can still get the cookies in this world.

Then I walked back to the lady at the food counter after clearing my tray, I demanded a good pot of black coffee brewed from the best Java coffee beans and also two small jugs of milk. I like my coffee with 2 spoonfuls of milk, plus I can have refills before I get onto the helicopter. My little caffeine worm within me was wriggling with happiness.

Sitting back with the three most powerful First Class SOLDIERs, I continue to drink my coffee. At the third cup of coffee, I was interrupted by Angeal.

"Do you really need that much coffee?"

"I'm a caffeine addict… I need lots of coffee for the perks to struggle with the rest of the day before bedtime…" I replied while moving slightly away from Angeal as I try to protect my coffee, "And this pot of coffee is _mine_. No touching." While giving Angeal an evil eye as I declared.

Genesis snickers at this exchange. Sephiroth seem to be smiling, but we can never be sure as the angle of his smile is only moving upwards by only 15 degrees.

"You are a strange one… unlike most people…" Commented Sephiroth.

I continue to drink my coffee, ignoring him… Coffee is the best invention in any type of worlds!

"Normally a first meeting with the First Class SOLDIERs usually involved staring, stammering and often an uncomfortable silence, but your reactions does please me… at least I don't need to deal with whimpering idiots…" said Sephiroth.

"Well, anyway it's time to meet up with Tseng." Said Genesis.

"But… I haven't finished with my coffee…" I think I whined… and proceed to glare balefully down at my pot of unfinished coffee.

"Let's go." Said Angeal with a laugh.

* * *

Our designated place happened to be in Wutai.

Sephiroth's role is to distract the enemies at the front with Genesis as backup, while Angeal placed bombs behind the scenes to further distract the enemies.

My job: To sneak into the place and retrieve an important materia.

"Is that supposed to be part of my job as a bounty hunter?" I asked with confusion.

"Usually, this job does not goes to bounty hunter. However, due to being short-handed at the moment, the best Shinra could come up with a plan is having bounty hunters hired." Replied Sephiroth.

"The materia you will be retrieving happen to belong to the Shinra Company. The Wutai ninjas stole it in the first place." Angeal said.

"Understood." I said.

Sneaking in was really easy, not much guards around since they are all too focus in keeping the enemies in the front at bay. Plus I had Abel with me, who can fight and take down the remaining guards around with his good shooting accuracy.

As I approached nearer to the place where the important materia is stored, a young girl of nine year old jumped out and blocked my way.

"Halt right there. You shall not move another pace more, for Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest and most powerful ninja of all is here to stop you!" Declared the girl.

…Yuffie… She looks vaguely familiar…

Anyway, Yuffie proceed to run towards me in full speed. Only to be stopping about three steps away from me and starting to do punching of the air.

"Dot. Dot. Dot." is my only response to this.

Seeing that her 'attacks' on me are not working, she stopped. Next she turned around with sobs and cried out: "I… had failed as a ninja… WAAAA!!!" Then she run away crying…

Well after that small interlude, I proceed to enter the battle arena where I was told that the important materia will be.

As I walked into the place, I saw a chest placed respectfully on a altar. That must be where the materia is…

As I walked further into the centre of the place, four monsters dropped down from above nearly mashing me if Abel had not rolled me together away in time.

I supposed that they are the guardians of the place and the materia. All four of the monsters look like Hill Giants, dressed in samurai style and got horns on their heads. They swing around huge heavy clubs.

This means it's time for the long and awaited BOSS BATTLE!

If all else fails I could just let Abel fend for himself...

Abel barely lunges when three of the four, I counted, attacked. No time to worry about him.

Apparently, there's always an alpha male to a pack. I figured it was one of the three Abel was fighting but I was wrong.

See, the leader of this particular group is the king of freaking Hill Giants. It has a rabid, snarling expression with insane gleam of eyes. It is also drooling acidic drool all around the place as he swings his big metal spiky club. It was about three times taller and a lot of bigger in size than me.

It spits out a red ball as it approaches me. Is that where the poor moogle been to?

I slides open my handphone to check out the status of this monster, it states: Giant Creature Boss, Level 33. Good luck with it.

It lunges forward at me without any warning. I duck out of the way, the boss of Hill Giant is faster than me and blocks off my exit. This sucks, metaphorically speaking. I'm going to die for the first time this year.

I leap right but the acidic drool manage to spill onto my arm. Can't quite describe the pain because I've never felt anything like it before. Like a large blunt electric saw cutting into your skin and you are thrashing around to get the hell away from it but can't?

The boss I had been fighting turns around and using his metal club, flings me across the room. I landed dramatically on the altar, creating a pile of smashed glass and wood. Something sharp cuts into my back and side. Pain overloads my senses and everything goes dark for a moment. It's going to take a bit more time for me to regain my senses.

"Mama!!" Screamed Abel, who had now transformed into his Crusnik form and proceed to tearing up the three monsters he had been fighting.

Ichi, Ni, Son… (1, 2, 3...)

This is anti-climactic.

Shi, Go, Roku… (4, 5, 6...)

Are those cherry blossom petals floating in the distance?

Hichi, Hachi, Kyu… (7, 8, 9...)

I need to get up now or it will eat me for lunch.

Ju! (10!)

I slowly and painfully lift my head up to saw the boss leering some distance away from me.

Meep. I'm not dead, not yet. I really don't want to die. Ouch. Need to heal up. Now.

With that thought in my mind, I managed to activate the cure materia which was embedded on the silver bangle that I wear on my left wrist.

A shiny sparkle gets into my eye.

I noticed that it comes from a purple color materia on the ground beside my leg… Isn't that my objective of this mission?

Anyway I pick it up and quickly slotted into my gunblade Ragnarok.

Next, aiming at the boss, I fired a powerful shot. A purple ball of power comes shooting out and rammed hard into the boss.

With a dying roar, the boss fell down and slowly disappeared after it pops out some gil and items I don't recognize.

"Mama?" asked Abel worriedly.

I give him a hug and comfort him: "No worries, I'm fine…"

Then tiredly walk to pick up the items dropped by the monster, not checking what they are.

I start to examine my back for wounds only to discover that it is already fully healed. Only wet blood is left. There's no pain from my back and my clothes seemed to be indestructible after all those strenuous fighting and throwing around...

"Ding. You are now level 25." said a small announcement.

Shrugging and understand that there's no point in fretting over every single detail, I finally left the arena room to meet up with the rest at the agreed place.

* * *

The place we are meeting happened to be a holiday hotel inn in Wutai, part of the place captured by Shinra.

"How's it going for you?" Angeal asked with concern as he saw the dry blood on my back.

"Not too bad, here's the materia. Now all I will be needing is a good bath and a good bed for the night." I said as I handed in the materia.

"Well, there are hot springs here. Do help yourself with it." Said Genesis.

"We'll be resting here for the night. Beware of the Wutai spies though." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

Much as I want to go take a dip in the hot springs… However with these guys around, and me still acting as a guy… going to the public hot springs will means that I will probably nosebleed myself to death.

Walking grumpily to the counter, I asked the receptionist whether there are any more private springs for me to get a dip in.

"Oh yes, we still have a room with a private hot spring. It will cost you about 1000gil for a night." she replied with a blush and a giggle as she looked behind me at Abel.

She must have thought that Abel and me are… a pair…

I checked in without comments, with Abel following me around like a cute puppy…

"Kawaii! What a cute pair of couple!!" Whispered the receptionist, as I walked to my room.

Right now, I bet you 500gil that the receptionist must have been one of the yaoi fan girl… I mean no disrespect over here…

"Vassago." Angeal called.

"Yeah?"

"After a dip in the hot springs, care to go drinking with us?" Asked Angeal.

Is that an invitation? I stared at Angeal for a moment or so before I give a polite nod.

"Well good, see you later at the entrance by 2100, is that okay with you."

"Kay…"

(End of chapter 16.)

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I hope it's not that boring to you. Looks like I'm going to have a drink competition with them?! What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17: Day Three: RKO

A/N: Looking back at the chapter 16, I just feel that it sort of not ending right… so this chapter is the Part two of Day Three! I decided that I can have a few chapters for each Day… Enjoy the actions! I'm sure the title said it all. I think that I will also be starting to… be more serious about a plot?

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 3rd of March 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 17: Day Three: RKO.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I'm thinking about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere on Gaia… I think…_

This probably happened during the time when I was fighting in the Boss Battle…

Under the scorching hot afternoon sun, Ariel was driving the truck through the thick forest; Cain and the Chibis Co. are on the way to rescue me.

Somehow, this makes me feel good.

"Commander… are you sure this is the right path?" Asked Isaak, who was now looking at Ariel with suspicious eyes.

"Who knows?" Was the only response.

A little vein was throbbing painfully on Isaak's forehead. I sympathize him, it must be really hard to be Ariel's subordinate.

As the truck slows to a stop in the forest for a rest, out of nowhere 2 small figures jump out.

"Halt! You sure not move another step over here. For I, Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest and most powerful ninja, shall stop you from invading Wutai!"

Wait. They have already arrived in Wutai?!

"HAI!" Yelled Yuffie's sidekick, who happened to be our most dearest and lost Chibi Seth.

As Ariel, Cain and the Chibis Co. step out of the truck to confront them better, only to see that Seth throwing herself onto Ariel and crying for Mama to be found.

"Oh great! One plushie found!" Said Ariel cheerfully. Sometimes, I really wondered at my older sister's intelligence…

"Huh?! Seth? Oh whatever. You invaders shall taste the might of Wutai!" Yelled Yuffie, who the took out a glowing strange materia.

When I mentioned strange materia, it's because the materia I was talking about had a amazing RAINBOW colour! Next thing we know, a collection of bright colours and nonetheless strong blast of power was released from the strange materia…

**KABOOM!**

To think I could finally have a nonetheless well-placed explosion.

Smoke and dust were everywhere. Most of the Chibis had avoided the attack, but not all of them.

After the dust was cleared away by the passing wind, Ariel looks around for the Chibis when she spotted something.

A crater of about 10 feet wide and 3 feet deep was formed on the poor forest ground. Just at the centre of the crater, were Catherina, Dietrich, Isaak, Asta, Hugue and also Professor… Surrounding around them was the strange RAINBOW glow.

Yuffie was on the ground, apparently fainted from the blast of attack in which she was responsible.

That's not the point though, I'm sure she's still alive. The point is, whatever that materia was, the Chibis who were hit by it… are no longer Chibi themselves…

Ariel decided to confiscate the strange materia into her possession. According to her words: "Oh yeah, what a beautiful piece of ornament. I'm sure it will be a good profit if I sold it!"

Behind all the confusion, Isaak (who had recovered from the blast of attack quickly) wake up Dietrich personally and conspiratorially discuss certain matters.

"I think it will be for the best if we take this course of actions…" Stated Isaak rationally after a heated secret discussion with Dietrich.

I was sure that the Hell decides to had winter around this time of year because I'm feeling a chill creeping up on me when Isaak said that.

_Some long period of time later…_

"Aww… that really hurts…" Groaned Yuffie as she finally regained her consciousness, only to find out that she was tied up.

Looking around, Yuffie saw that Seth was having a nice picnic with her subjects, namely Ion and also the now life-sized Asta. The rest of the Chibis looked pretty worried about something.

Ariel was currently barbecuing marsh mellows on a stick over the fire.

"What happened?" Asked Yuffie.

"It seems that a few of… us are missing from the group…" Said Professor (life-sized, if you recalled) thoughtfully as he blows the pink bubbles out of his… smoking pipe.

Which truly looks pretty hilarious.

"Huh?!" That perhaps was the most over-used word in this world.

* * *

_Back to my situation…_

The holiday inn was build at the mountainside, it had a total of 3 floors.

The first floor is where the restaurant and other shops situated. The second floor was where the public hot springs are. The third floor are rooms and also some special rooms with the private hot spring…

After accepting the invitation from Angeal, I went to the restaurant and ordered a hot meal for me and Abel to eat for dinner.

I'm a normal, growing teenager… I deserves to have a decent meal…

"What would you like to have, mister?" Asked the coy waitress.

"Hmm…" I read through the menu provided without much interest.

Why? Because the menu was written in a language that I don't really recognize… I only know how to read and write in English and Chinese languages so far…

This really sucks… Language barrier…

"What's the standard Japanese cuisine you have here?" I asked.

"Well, our standard Japanese meal generally consists of several different okazu accompanying a bowl of cooked white rice, a bowl of soup and some tsukemono (pickles). The most standard meal comprises three okazu and is termed ichijū-sansai ("one soup, three dishes"). Different cooking techniques are applied to each of the three okazu; they may be raw (sashimi), grilled, simmered (sometimes called boiled), steamed, deep-fried, vinegared, or dressed. This is also why a Japanese menu is never divided into appetizers, entrees, main dishes and desserts. Japanese menus are instead divided according to the cooking method."

My left eye said: "Twitch, twitch."

"Thanks for the… lesson, I would simply like to have 2 standard Japanese meals over here." I said.

The meals are served up quickly without much fuss, with the waitress winking and giggling over me. A small interlude happen during the mealtime though.

"Mama." Said Abel suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked, still munching happily on my hot meal.

"Ahh." Said Abel, as he used the pair of chopsticks to hold a piece of nice raw sashimi and looking at me expectantly.

"… …" I blinked stupidly. I then give a resigned sigh (been doing too much of that lately) and chow down the food offered by Abel. Which brought a blissful smile on Abel's face.

I think I also heard giggles and whispers around the both of us as we continue our meals.

After dinner, I proceed to my own room and I just realized something important. I had accepted the invitation to drinks with Angeal… Should I bring Abel with me?

"Abel… Be a good boy and stay in the room when I go out to have some drinks, kay?" I said.

"Mama? Don't you love me anymore?" Abel asked me suddenly.

Wait. Are those tears brimming in his eyes?

Though I am absolutely sure that I'm sort of immune to Chibis and their cuteness… I'm not sure if I'm immune to hot sexy guys…

I sighed, once again. One of these days, it will not be death via boss battles. But death by the Crusniks…

"Mama still loves you…" I said resignedly and give a comfortable hug to Abel.

After settling down, I give a glance at the only clock in the room. I got like about an hour before the agreed time. I sent out Abel to go dip in the public hot springs, having the private hot spring in the room all to myself. Don't worry about Abel, I'm sure that he's more than capable to take care of himself.

_Let us look onto Abel's situation for a while…_

As our sweet and dearest Abel walk down to the public hot springs on the second floor, halfway to it, Genesis crossed his path.

"Abel? Where are you going?" Genesis asked.

"Hot springs!" Chirped Abel innocently. So far, Abel's mentality is still that of a three year old. Well, at last he's not insane.

"Where's Vassago?" Genesis asked, as his eyes narrowed a little with suspicion.

However, Abel only give him a blank look. You know… the look that you can obviously see the animation of question marks…

"I mean… your Mama…" Stated Genesis with some difficulty as he find the… endearment to be of very much amusement. It was very hard on Genesis to keep a straight face when you are going to burst in laughter over a single word.

"In the room! Mama's tired." Replied Abel.

"So is he coming or not?" Asked Genesis. To that question, Abel only shakes his head in response and a goofy grin.

Genesis give a small friendly smile: "Fine then, his loss. Come follow me, I will show you where the public hot springs are."

_After some time later…_

I lazily get out of the hot springs to dress myself up. Next, I also decided to rewrap my neck, my chest area, arms and legs with clean cloth bandages. Still need to cover up more skin to avoid females' attraction. I put on the grayish-white casual robes provided by the inn. What I really like about this robe is that it had nicely embroidered yellow dancing butterflies on the sleeves and at the edges of the robes.

Hee. I really like butterflies!

Next thing is to find Abel! Hmmm… I wondered where he is…

Before I can go out to look for Abel, he comes back with Genesis as his escort.

Abel is dressed into light blue robes. However, having a wet mane of hair and a equally wet Genesis in simple bathrobes…

Both my eyes said: "Twitch, twitch." this time. I find this situation not amusing at all.

Still, courtesy calls. I give a polite nod towards Genesis and turned to talk with Abel.

"Abel, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Mama! Abel made some new friends! They are very nice to me! Here's Genie!" Said Abel as he bounced on his feet with excitement.

I did find Genesis wincing when Abel calling him Genie… comforting. Afterwards, Genesis left quickly.

After drying up Abel's wet hair with a spare towel I find, I went on to loosely plaited his nice long silver-white mane of hair. Somehow, Abel looks handsome and cute at the same time for unknown reasons.

After preparations of making us look relaxed and presentable, I grabbed my gunblade Ragnarok from the table and together with Abel walk down to the agreed meeting place.

I was then sort of dragged into the bar situated at the first floor of the holiday inn. This is probably due to the fact that I was… quite surprised when I saw that Angeal had forego his SOLDIER clothes to put on the relaxing dark green casual robes provided by the inn.

What really left me in a daze is when Abel called him: "Angie!" and then a bear hug for him. In which Angeal proceeds to peel Abel off in gentle patience.

I was then escorted into a private booth or it could be simply called a room, which I amazingly found out later that it was rented by Angeal, so as to have some privacy from the public when drinking.

Never figure him as a drinking buddy.

Besides that, I somehow got a higher chance to interact more with other main characters of the Crisis Core game. Oh joy. _Really. _

An amused Genesis, was sitting comfortably at the left side of the nice comfy semi-circle sofa in the booth. Sitting beside him was Sephiroth was actually drinking in front of me. Besides that, I noticed that both of them, like Angeal, had forego their own… 'costumes' and are wearing the casual robes…

Genesis was wearing a velvet red casual robe, somehow I think Genesis like the colour red a bit too much. Even though I had to admit that he does look good in it.

As for Sephiroth… I figure that he will be into black clothing, seeing that he always seem to wear black all the time… However, I was quite surprised again to see that he is wearing a simple white one, which make him looks like a Prince of Ice with all those white flowing off him…

"Sephy!" Abel yelled and proceed to jump onto Sephiroth's lap and then give him a bear hug…

Sephiroth gives an annoyed growl at Abel, but he did not sliced Abel up into little pieces with his Masamune. Instead, Sephiroth surprisingly gently peeled Abel off himself and only chided: "The name's Sephiroth."

"But it's too long! Sephy is better!" Whined Abel childishly.

"Gods. Now I never wish that I'm gonna have children if that's how they behaves." Groaned Sephiroth.

"Well, having Abel calling you Sephy is probably the best alternative." I said, while trying to calm Abel's hyperactive self down.

"What's even worse than the nickname of Sephy?" Sephiroth growled in flicker anger at me.

I meet his eyes and give a smirk at him: "For one I can let Abel called you Uncle Sephy…"

Sephiroth stared hard at me for a long moment: "Come to think of it, I supposed Sephy is fine by me now. The better of two evils…"

Genesis chokes on his laughter and said to me: "You are _evil_."

I only give a bored look in response. Wait, I'm missing something over here.

Does this means that Abel went into the public hot springs with _them_?

I think my imagination just nearly dealt a death blow onto my brain.

ARGH!!GET THOSE MENTAL IMAGES OUT!!!

"Come and order what you like. The drinks will be on me tonight." Said Angeal, who had now proceed to drag me by the arm towards the sofa.

Yes… right now I need _a lot of_ booze down my digestive system… I want to get drunk… really, really drunk.

Angeal was sitting at the right side of the sofa and therefore I and Abel were now pushed into the middle.

It's a good thing that the sofa is large enough to accommodate more than 6 people, or else I will feel very, very uneasy of being near to the SOLDIERs.

Whatever, I think I'm still in shock over the revelation of recent events that unfold in front of me.

I finally regained my senses as a bar waitress asked me what I would like to have for drinks. Thankfully, the bar got drinks suited for patrons who do not want alcoholic contents.

"…I want some Japanese Ice Sake, a whole bottle of it…" I ordered, then pause to look at Abel before I continued: "Oh, a big glass of milk and a bowl of cookies for him…"

As the waitress walked away with the orders, Genesis give me a raised eyebrow and said: "Ice Sake? You do have strange tastes…"

The others looked at me silently. Wonder why...

_After more than a few rounds of drinks…_

It was then Angeal with concern in his voice said: "You are drunk, Vassago."

Looking at the three SOLDIERs with a baleful glare at their apparent sober state, I just remembered that it will take more than a whole bar of drinks to even knock down a First Class SOLDIER into the land of drunkards…

"Why do you think _hic_ I ordered it for _hic _in the first _hic_ place? Besides, Ice Sake is my second _hic_ favourite drink." I sighed. Whenever I'm drunk, I will go _hic. _

Dammit.

"Oh? What's your first favourite drink then?" Asked a curious Angeal.

I replied heartily, swinging my glass upwards in a cheering gesture: "Co-_hic_-ffee! It's the best _hic _invention of any world!!!"

"Oh? Is there some kind of drink that is perhaps the worst in the world?" Sephiroth asked with amusement.

"Of course." I stated with a lopsided smile… I think.

"And that would be?" Genesis asked.

Looking at them with serious eyes, I solemnly stated: "The worst drink in the world: Decaffeinated Coffee."

"Cookies!" Smiled Abel, as the waitress arrived with more orders. I patted his head and feed him more cookies.

Which somehow strangely reminded me on how are the Chibis are doing at the moment…

* * *

_Somewhere in Wutai…_

Ariel had managed to get a room in the local inn so as to rest for the night. Whether she gets the room by sheer force of violence or otherwise I will never know for sure.

Although I thought I saw… unidentified 'objects' getting thrown out of the windows…

Sometime during the check-in, Ariel had also managed to tie up the ever enthusiastic fanatics, namely Petros, Puala and Francesco. Of course, Yuffie is tied up in this fashion too.

Apparently, Yuffie had foolishly… challenged the fanatics.

Not that I don't want to give my sympathies to them, it's just that… it's simple hilarious to know that they are all tied up in kinky leather bounds which I will not know where Ariel got them… Snickers.

Asta, Ion and Esther are trying to distract Seth's attention from her missing 'Mama' by playing a game of Snap with her.

The remaining Chibis and also not-so-Chibi-any-more are chattering worriedly about the missing…

"Where have they gone?" Said Kate.

"There's a possibility that they will be hiding in the shadows and plotting their evil plans." Said Professor.

"I would not be surprised if they begin to recruit members for their secret organization…" Hugue said quietly. I'm rather shocked to know that Hugue does know how to talk…

Without any warning at all, a small spaceship resembling AX battleship the _Iron Maiden_ crashes through the room's one window. It bounces around the room a few times before landing.

The Chibis ignore it. When I say ignore, I mean they are completely unaware of it's existence.

Ariel's smile widens ever slightly.

"Oh my! More plushies? Baby will be in a very good mood for some time." Ariel said.

I really, _really_ doubt I will be in that kind of good mood if ever I'm still back in my original world…

Ahem. Where am I? Ahh, it was then that the Chibis finally noticed its presence.

"Ho! Possibly one of my best crash-landings!" Said a certain new Chibi.

"LEON! OH GOD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE OF THE AX BATTLESHIP IRON MAIDEN?!" Yelled Kate when she finally realized that her battleship is in the room.

Leon Garcia de Asturias, codenamed "Dandelion", he was once a decorated professional soldier with a penchant for showing off. When he killed his wife and thirty clergymen, he was sentenced to a 1,000 year prison term. He is allowed to leave, however, to assist the AX with their cases. In return for his help, the length of his sentence is reduced by a couple of decades, so long as he survives and returns.

Father Leon fights with sharp throwing disks and a bazooka, and specializes in sabotage and guerilla tactics. In the novels and manga adaptations, Father Leon acts like a pervert around women, including Esther Blanchett and Noelle.

"Please calm down Sister Kate, it was my idea…" Replied another new Chibi apologetically.

"Nice to see you, Havel." Said Professor.

Vaclav Havel he was originally worked with the Inquisition Bureau. After leaving his position, he became Catherina's personal bodyguard, and he later was one of the founding members of the AX. Code named "Know Faith", much of Vaclav's body has been replaced with mechanical parts and appears to be capable of flight. He has also been implanted with a system that gives him the ability to camouflage himself.

"Argh! Never again will I let that pervert get close to me!" Spoke out another.

However, this time it was not a Chibi. Instead a real life-sized character pops out of the battleship. Which is an entirely impossible feat to envisage.

"Noelle!" Gasped Chibi Esther and other AX members in surprise.

Noélle Bor, part of the AX personnel, her power is visual empathy, an ability that allows her discern the emotions of others and to clairvoyantly track where people have gone by their empathic residue. She has romantic feelings for Abel. In the anime series, she confessed her feelings while she and Abel were on assignment in Barcelona. Although he receives her confession gracefully, he gently lets her down by telling her he is truly blessed to have such a "special friend". In the novels, she is also shown to have speed and strength beyond that of the average human.

She is killed during the destruction wreaked by the Silent Noise machine in Barcelona. After her death, Abel is devastated and consumed with guilt about not being able to save her, to the point that he almost quits the AX.

Which may somehow explains the weird funny faces the present AX members are making at the moment when they saw Noelle.

"How are you still alive?" Asked Hugue with suspicion, for he was the one to have found Noelle's dead body during the Barcelona incident.

"How the hell should I know? If this is a story, this must be one of the plot point from outer space by the author writing it!" Replied Noelle with a nice fling of her glossy black hair.

Wait. Is she accusing me? Whatever. Even I sometimes don't know what the insane ideas I'm writing anyway.

* * *

_Back to my situation…_

The three SOLDIERs are talking and laughing about what experiences they had during their work. Most of the time, I don't understand a word of what they are talking about. After a lot of rounds of drinks later, they still are sober while I found myself high on alcohol…

Which usually means not a good thing at all.

However, at the present, those poor Shinra people are really totally clueless about me.

"I have these very weird thoughts recently," I stated solemnly. Which captured their attention very easily as I started on the topic.

"Sometimes, I think to myself if everything that had happened to me so far, are they for real or not?" I paused for a moment, and then decided to chunk down my drink in one gulp. I think that I'm having a breakdown coming soon.

"Suppose the bracket of time which we are conscious of is but a single thread of true time."

I eyed my empty glass thoughtfully and then my mind starts to give me warning bells. Weird, why am I talking about this topic in a sophisticated language that I never know I had in possession?

I paused to pour myself a new drink and then only to find myself continuing: "What if true time has innumerable dimensions, that there are ribbons of time moving concurrently, like the several branches of a tree yet in the end all originate from the same source?"

Okay, this is starting to creeping me out.

"If time is multidimensional, then history must unfold in countless ways. Suppose I could return to a moment in time and divert it along another route. I could change history. The possibilities… are endless."

For a moment, I thought my eyes gleamed insanely as I saw myself from the smooth surface reflection of the glass in front of me.

WAIT. Is that really me talking about all those serious and incomprehensible stuff? The words seem to spew out of my mouth!

(Heh… it was me who said that… my dear…)

WTF? Did I hear another voice in my head? I must be really drunk on my arse to have heard it.

"You are starting to sound like Hojo." Stated Sephiroth suddenly, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

I think I smiled sheepishly at them and cheerfully exclaimed: "Yippee!! I'm drunk over here!" Now this is what I called a resemblance of normalcy.

(You are simply in denial…)

I think I heard that voice again… This time I can identify it gender as a female.

"Mama? Cookies?" Abel chirped happily. "No thank you, Abel." I replied with a huge grin at him and then proceed to black out myself onto Abel. Thankfully, no more voices.

* * *

_Somewhere on Gaia, in a secret base… _

"Master Cain, I think this is an excellent base to situate our headquarter. What do you think?" Asked Isaak eagerly.

Unlike his normal Chibi self, Cain give a mild glance at the surroundings and give a non-committed smile.

"Magus. I have finished cleaning this place off of the previous occupants." Said Dietrich, who walks in wiping off freshly spilled blood from his metallic wires. "Can I use their corpses to make some animated zombies?"

"Of course, since we will be also needing some guards as well." Replied Isaak casually.

Let us said some prayers for those poor souls… They never had stood a chance to retaliate.

"Hmm… wonderful! The laboratory is in good condition, with these equipments the Orden shall be more powerful than before…" Exclaimed Isaak in excitement over his discovery.

"Sorry to interrupt here, I had managed to hack into the database of this place, from now on it will only obey our commands." Stated Catherina. Standing beside her, was the life-sized Tres Iqus…

Father Tres Iqus is one of ten "Killing Doll" mechanical soldiers created by Vatican scientist Professor Gepetto Garibaldi in an attempted rebellion. Because his cyborg body is composed of both organic and mechanical parts, he must take vitamins to maintain it. Tres, unit HC-IIIX, is the only one of the units known to still be operational. He was saved from destruction and recruited for AX by Cardinal Catherina Sforza, where he now has the code name Gunslinger.

Being a battle android, Tres works with an unemotional, relentless efficiency and his functions are mostly limited to combat situations. He tends to use expressions much like a computer might, such as asking for a "status report" to assess someone's physical status and responding to questions with "negative" or "positive." Despite his mechanical nature, he has had moments where he appears to display concern for others, a sense of humor, and annoyance. Tres is also extremely loyal to Catherina, and in the novels, when AX is dissolved, he joins the Rosen Kreuz Orden with Catherina.

Wait… Just when did he arrive? During the recent Kaboom stated above?!

"We will also need to recruit members for the Orden." Catherina said.

"It will be best if we are able to recruit people who are not satisfy with their present state. People who are… anti-Shinra so to said." Isaak said thoughfully.

"I suppose that will be my job then? It will be so much fun to manipulate them into doing our bidding willingly…" Laughed Dietrich innocently evil…

"I preferably to have a selected few to be… taken into the Orden willingly. This shall benefit us the most." Said Isaak.

"Heh. You mean to brainwash them then? Using your charms? Or your brand of magic?" Asked Dietrich, with sick amusement in his eyes.

"Splendid." Said Cain surprisingly normal, "A little remainder here, it's also important to carry out searches for Mother." Or not, he's supposed to be insane after all in my point of view…

Wait a minute! Is he talking about searching for me?

"Your wish is my command, Master Cain." Said Isaak, while kneeling down in a submissive adoring gesture towards Cain.

"Rozen Kruez Orden shall once again continue to carry out the sacred mission." Said Dietrich with glee, as he follows Isaak's actions, respect fully kneeling down in front of Cain.

Catherina and her subordinate Tres choose to remain silent as they knelt down too.

"Igne Natura Renovatur Integra." Stated Cain with a slight smile on his face.

_The smile is very, very evil…_

"With our fire, we will cleanse the world." Isaak darkly smirked.

Somehow, I don't think this shall bode well for Gaia at all…

(End of chapter 17.)

A/N: Ahem. Please review!! I would like to know if you guys like this story so far?


	18. Chapter 18: Day Four: Dream Again?

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm quite busy recently and very tired too. Ahem. Here's a short chapter that I'm able to come up within the free time I can get my hands on. Thanks for reading this story!

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 12th of April 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 18: Day Four: Dream Again?**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I'm thinking about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

The next morning I wake up from a dreamless sleep. Yet I was feeling restless and disturbed.

I sit up, only to knock poor Abel off the bed. And Abel remains asleep through out all that falling.

"Argh… I need my daily dose of caffeine…" I stated as my head starts to throb painfully.

* * *

Abel and I are having breakfast again with the three most powerful First Class SOLDIERs.

"We need to travel back to the headquarters situated in Besaid town." Stated Genesis.

"Is a rather short distance from here, once we move through the forest we will be able to reach it." Elaborate Angeal further as he see my confused face.

"Vassago. You look terribly ill." Commented Sephiroth. Is that concern I distinguish from his sentence?

I give a weak smile and continue to drink my cup of coffee. At least me and my caffeine worm are having a beautiful treat.

"Must be having a hangover right now from all that drinking last night. I nearly forget that you are not a mako enhanced SOLDIER like the rest of us." Said Angeal, with a trace of guilt in his tone.

After the breakfast we had, we trekked through the treacherous forest. Thankfully, I'm in a company of the three most powerful First Class SOLDIERs of this time.

However, the random encounters will never end. NEVER.

"Dammit!" The yelp suggested someone (most likely a certain someone under a disguise) had received the shock of his(it's actually a 'her') whole life.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Angeal with concern.

"It tried to poison me!" The disbelief in my voice suggested that I couldn't have been more surprised if the very dead Lilith had popped up and started doing the hula right in front of me.

"As a bounty hunter, you are rather pathetic." Commented Genesis distastefully, though I see cover-up concern shining in his eyes.

My mouth twitched with my irritant against Genesis and rebuked: "As a First Class SOLDIER, you are too poetic to boot around." Sarcasm defense, activate!

"And what exactly are you doing?" Sephiroth spare a glance in the direction he had last seen Vassago, only to find that he seemed to have vanished.

"Vassago?" Angeal called. "What are you doing over there?"

"It's called a strategic retreat." I finally made a reply.

"You're hiding behind a rock, Vassago." Stated Angeal with amusement shining in his eyes.

"As I stated beforehand. Strategically." Was my only response.

"From a bunny." Genesis stated in disbelief.

"It's big, mutant, shocking pink and absolutely scary Easter Bunny as stated in my handphone device. Right Abel?" I asked. Abel gives a nod and proceeds to give me a bear hug from behind. "Don't worry Mama! Abel will protect you from evil baddies!"

That's comforting to know that I had backup just in case.

It took Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth fifteen minutes before they could laugh without choking, and another further ten minutes before they collapsed holding on to their own ribs.

What's so funny about this?

* * *

We finally arrived at the Besaid town during the afternoon.

My hangover had gotten worse.

At the coffee table, I pour myself another cup of coffee to drink. I'm having lunch with the trio.

Genesis, as usual, is reading his book of 'Loveless'; Sephiroth is looking at me thoughtfully; Angeal is trying to convince me to take some food as I had not any since this morning.

Looking at them, a thought spring up into my mind…

The future controllers of the universe.

I feel a small flame of hatred towards them suddenly… My mind seem heavy and clouded by something… chillingly cold… and yet also disturbingly hot…

Without warning, Abel gives me a hug from behind.

"Abel?" Angeal ask. Wondering why Abel is reacting this way.

"I'm here Mama… don't leave me alone…" Said Abel softly as he hug me. Since he was much taller than me, my entire being is easily accommodated. I can feel his chin rubbing my head gently and soothingly. The headache seems to be falter a little…

However, it came back and hitting me hard. Next thing I know, my vision turns black. I nearly jolted back to life when I heard a terrible chilling scream resounding within my head. Breathing seems like a tough job to do.

Before I left for the Dream Lala land, I think I heard them talking.

"Mama!!" That must be my worried boy.

"Wake up Vassago. Don't fall asleep now!" Stated Angeal urgently.

"Hey Sephiroth… Look at his eyes… they are glowing… Isn't this the symptom of…" Asked Genesis with worry and shock in his tone.

"Mako poisoning… had he been given a dose of mako before?" Said Sephiroth.

"According to the recent records, Vassago had not been given any mako injections at all. He's supposed to be only a normal bounty hunter."

"We need to get him back to Shinra… Only there can we save his life from the mako poisoning…" Commanded Sephiroth.

With that, I fell into a deep disturbing dream.

* * *

Fire everywhere. Screams and the smell of burning flesh. This place is familiar and yet... not. I remember seeing it in less detail once before.

I can also make out a figure with 2 pairs of wings unfurling from her back; it's kinda of metallically blue...

From the outline of the figure, I think it's a female at first sight.

She seem familiar though…

_Lilith?_

Before I can see her clearly, I was falling through the ground as it splits in huge cracks. Like the one you see in earthquakes.

Through it, I find myself… immersed in green glowing mako liquid…

What the hell is going on?

(You are so clueless that it isn't even funny.)

Who's that talking in my head?!

(It's _me_… Only during near death or near unconscious experiences for you that I am able to communicate with you…)

_LILITH?!_

(Who else do you think can be able to communicate with you in the first place? Oh by the way, that was me talking in highly sophisticated language of theory when you are drunk and high of the alcohol in your body system…)

That was _your_ doing?!

The scene shifts and I feel sick to my stomach. It was then I looked up and saw a group of people battling another strange winged figure.

The creature looks incredibly familiar once again… With her flowing silver hair… inhuman evil screeches coming from her mouth and also her whipping tentacles protruding form her body…

Chotto Matte… _JENOVA?!_

Bright red and golden runes on the ground glowing brightly forming a huge circle of barrier. A powerful barrier created by the Ancients to contain and seal away the winged figure also known as Jenova...

Why the hell am I seeing this in the first place?

(This is suppose to be important to you.)

You mean my storyline?

(… What are you talking about?)

Never mind. What's this scene all about anyway?

(There's two pieces of news for you to digest. A good news and a bad news. Which one do you want to hear about first?)

Hit me with the bad news first, I can handle it.

(During the dimensional jump from your world to this world… Something very _bad _occur…)

Stop with the climatic teasing. What happened?

(Don't cut off my sentence! Anyway, do you remember where you wake up in the first place?)

Er… yeah, I was surprised to find that I'm at Hojo's prisoner cell.

(You just happen to fallen onto Hojo's favourite specimen… Jenova.)

Can this get any worse?

(Anyway, the main point is after you fall onto the immobile Jenova… Something did happen…)

And that is?

(I'm not sure… but one thing for sure is that Jenova had finally gained enough energy to be able to escape from her recent confinement… After her escape, Hojo came in to discover you in her place… I think he must have thought that you and maybe others have taken away his most beloved.)

This does not bode well for Gaia right? What's the good news?

(Why… the good news is that the dead Ancients in the life stream are willing to help us.)

How?

(Remember that I'm dead right? I can converse with them to extract helpful information. Beside that, I'm able to converse with you.)

Okay, that's sound a good news. And why is my head hurting so much?

(That's must be due to your mind being nearly shredded when you are done doing the dimensional jump…)

Leaving those things aside, when will this scene be finish rolling?

The Ancients had already finish the sealing of Jenova… but all of them had fallen down in their fight against Jenova.

(Huh?! I thought it was all a minute ago… HOW?)

Jenova was left standing and bind alone in the scene. Somehow, she was staring hard in my direction.

(Don't look her in the eyes!!)

Too late. I was petrify to stone when I gaze into the blood red wine color eyes of Jenova…

And then colors spin around as myself and Jenova fall into an endless sea of green.

Mako again.

It smells almost how it sounds, strangely sweet and bitter. I don't see what Hojo was getting his panties wet over. This stuff isn't any better than regular performance enhancing drugs.

(LIVE FOR THE MOOGLES!)

You're nuts, Lilith. Completely nuts.

(They're too salty. I prefer dried fruits.)

"I will never be a memory."

Huh?! Who said that this time?

(Definitely not me.)

My eyes snap open and are greeted with the sight of the ceiling in the room I'm currently in. It's a disturbingly clean white. Looks like I'm resting in one of the medical rooms. Unnerving, but not unwelcome.

Something peaceful looking would be good to calm my nerves.

(End of chapter 18.)

A/N: I hope this will satisfy you readers at the moment. Review please!

I will try to update regularly. Keyword: Try.


	19. Chapter 19: Day Four: First Interaction

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm quite busy recently plus I was stationed at the hospital for surgical operation during June... Ahem. Here's another chapter that I'm able to come up. Thanks for reading this story!

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 3rd July 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 19: Day Four: First Interaction.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): I'm thinking about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere in the Turk's Interrogation Room at the Shinra Building…_

Ever wonder what happened to poor neglected Radu?

"Tell us again your association to those anti-Shinra dogs!" Reno snapped at the pretty blue-haired youth.

The blue haired youth… surprisingly was life-sized Radu without his wonderful Chibiness.

The Baron of Luxor and Ion Fortuna's foster brother, Radu is Ion's most trusted friend and is chosen by the Empress to accompany Ion on a mission to negotiate with the Vatican. The visit is ruined when a terrorist bomb causes the Vatican to believe Ion came to kill Cardinal Catherina, and Father Tres attacks him. Abel and Esther meet with Ion and realize it was Radu who set the bomb and betrayed Ion.

As a member of the Orden, Radu was given the orders to kill Ion and Cardinal Catherina, to cause a war between the Empire and the Vatican. Radu appeared to be killed by Sister Paula, but he reappears a short while later injured, but alive.

Radu possesses the unique ability to produce and control blue flames. After he is turned into a puppet, Dietrich gives his blood the ability to burst into flames. Radu's fire production and manipulation abilities are due to his being a rare breed of vampires known as Efreet.

Ahem… that's not the main point and yes I had to admit, my dearest readers, I did that short introduction of Radu simply for word count. Back to the story.

Radu had given them the same answer close to ten times already and was growing bored. He leaned back in the chair and folded his fingers to drive the point home as he repeat: "I told you, I only worked for him and lived in his shop. I know nothing else." The 'him' in the statement previously happened to be one of those anti-Shinra people named Jameson in Avanlunch unbeknownst to poor Radu… he's dense in a certain frustrating way…

"Reno, just calm down," the other man in the room chided. The camera zoom in closer to find out that it happened to be Tseng.

"Now Mr. Radu Barvon, please this is getting us nowhere. We find it rather hard to believe that you could work in his shop and not know what he was up to, but we're willing to give you the benefit of doubt if you can tell us anything about him."

Radu titled his head a little and give a minimum thought about it. They had already said they were going to lock him up with his ex-employer Jameson. Therefore, he continued arrogantly with an obvious undisguised sneer: "I don't know anything about anti-Shinra Terrans and I don't appreciate your questions." They had been asking him things like where he was from, his family, his religious affiliation, etc.

"Rude, lock him up with Jameson," Tseng sighed. Reno grinned at Radu wolfishly while Rude roughly grabbed Radu by the arm.

* * *

_At the one of the Shinra's Prison Cells…_

"Did you tell them anything?" Jameson snapped as he tried to grab Radu from behind, but was slammed back onto the hard unyielding metal wall as Radu retaliated angrily.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands, Terran." Snarled Radu with a hint of distaste as he glared at Jameson. Still, he kept his powers a secret as he could feel that he was being watched. Probably from those hidden camera in the cell.

Which reminds me of something…

Stalker!!

Ahem. Sorry for the outburst… I can't help it.

"Humph. Don't you dream of getting out of here alive without my help." Said Jameson.

"Shinra? They don't seem like much of a threat." Replied Radu.

"No, my original employers. The Rosen Kruez Orden." He glanced around nervously as if he expected them to jump out of the shadows. "They will probably kill me, at least Isaak will. I failed him."

"Isaak?!" Exclaimed Radu…

An inventor of the Rosenkreuz Orden, Isaak is also called Panzer Magier. Isaak is responsible for making Cain's current body, which had been permanently damaged by Seth and Abel 900 years ago.

Isaak is somewhat of a mystery and has gone by many aliases in the past. Since he met Cain, Isaak takes care of Cain's regeneration and leads the Orden with him, though his true motivation for doing so is unknown. He enjoys smoking cigarillos and quoting works of literature. Isaak does not usually appear in public, preferring to let others carry out his plans. When he does move to the front lines, he shows excellent battle prowess and is not easily defeated.

Isaak possesses many talents and is well versed in the use of Lost Technologies.

Cough. Ahem. Sorry for the side track… I can't resist it…

"The Orden… is also here…" Whispered Radu reverently.

"Yes, under Cain, he is in charge. He's a monster."

"How very unkind of you," Someone chided. He had a cool and even voice. "Jameson."

* * *

_At the Turk's Office… _

"Boss… You have to look at this…" Yelled Reno suddenly as he looked up from his laptop.

Reno was doing surveillances on the 2 persons they have caught today and saw something unusual. He quickly typed on the keyboard and a virtual screen pops onto the wall for everyone in the office to see.

"What's this? How did he manage to breach our security setups without even triggering any of those alarms?" Asked Tseng. The Turks in the room looked up at the screen and saw that Jameson stiffened and turned to face a shadow.

A handsome man of power walked forward from the shadows into the light. His black suit was expensively tailored, his waist length hair trimmed neatly. Holding between his elegant long gloved fingers was a slim dainty cigarillo.

His face was like a white mask. He had a very cold smile. His eyes were dark, like the shadows, and unreadable.

"I am sorry Herr Isaak," Jameson bowed in the screen, with obvious stiffness and fear in his movements...

"I'm afraid that sorry does not work in the Orden. You allowed yourself to be caught by Shinra and now we have to clean up your mess." The new stranger identified as Isaak, who appeared on the screen sounded so calm, as if he were scolding a small child.

Isaak moved his hand slightly, the pentagram on his stark, white glove glowing as Jameson began to sink into a black shadow on the floor. Radu stepped back in time against the wall to avoid it as Jameson began to be sucked down.

Jameson's screams echoed off the walls and down the corridors as the black shadow rose up from the ground to devour him. Disgusting crunching sounds and slurping could be heard as Jameson was shredded alive.

Elena run of the office to the nearby Ladies so as to vomit out her recently eaten lunch when she saw this scene.

And then, Tseng, Rude and Reno, witnessed Jameson just disappeared in the man's shadow, like he had never been standing there.

Following some moments later, Radu turned to face the Isaak on the other side of the bars. He then bowed and greeted Isaak respectfully: "Long time no see, Herr Magus…"

"Igne Natura Renovatur Integra." Stated Radu.

Isaak nodded and titled his head upwards to face the hidden camera in the room head-on.

_The smile is very, very evil…_

The next thing the Turks see is a clear white static showing on their screen.

"Reno, search out for any information about this Rosen Kruez Orden… I have a suspicion that certain terrorist bombing is done by this particular group…"

* * *

_Shinra's Underground Basement… One of Hojo's laboratory…_

Our least favorite evil villain... Hojo is sitting on his chair behind his computer, reading a book about Cosmo. I wasn't aware they even had Cosmo on Gaia. As quoting my dearest Missing In Action friend, Passe on an Angel, maybe it branched out farther than we thought.

Someone unexpected enter into the room.

Oh My Gaia!

IT WAS CAIN!!

Hojo doesn't even look up. Which was seriously anti-climatic.

"Do you have any news?" Slimy haired Hojo asks, Cain nods then goes off into La La Land.

Several minutes of unadulterated silence.

I finally breaks: WTH?! They are working together?! TRAITOR!!

(Now you had finally understand my feelings…)

Shut your trap, Lilith. Your wrong usage of words make me uneasy.

"...Would you like to tell me about it? I don't really have all the time in the world." Hojo asked impatiently.

Cain blinks twice before slightly gives a non-committal smile. He doesn't like this Hojo. However, it's true that this slime bag of a human doesn't have much long to live.

"Mother was spotted in Besaid Town. It seem that she was having mako-posioning symptoms… Three First Class Soldiers: Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis are accompanying her back to Shinra…"

Shot… I'm screwed… My disguise is over…

"Why not just let me handled it from over here? At least I can use my authority to keep her here in my laboratory…" Hojo crackled evilly…

Meep. I don't want to be experimented…

"Hmph. Don't think that I don't know what you are planning to do to my Mother… If you want your dearest Jenova specimen back, don't even try to think of touching my Mother…" Said Cain with poisoned threat before he left.

I'm at a loss of words…

Enough about those emo losers. There's the question as to how I'm able to observe these events yet be somewhere else at the same time. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how this is possible.

(Do not question what you do not understand.)

Dearest Lilith, how am I suppose to understand it if I can't question?

(...Wiki it? I think that's what you can do at the moment…)

Touchè.

(End of chapter 19.)

A/N: I know this is a rather short chapter for the moment, please bear with it… Another chapter will be loaded the next few days…


	20. Chapter 20: Day Four: Near Insane Moment

A/N: At the moment, I think I got some writer's block. However, I will strive to continue the story. Therefore… **Readers' Requests!! Review and give me all your requests!! Tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!!**

I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I'm quite busy recently with exams during the month of May... And I got seriously sick after my exams which landed me in the hospital during June… Which was then I found out to my horror that I needed to do an emergency operation of slicing off my appendix…

Now I can go around and claim that I'm a few grams of meat lighter…Yes, seriously.

And then got dragged to Korea for a family vacation during July… Just got back today.

Ahem. Please pardon my poor usage of English. I think I always manage to get my past and present tenses mix up a lot of time… probably should do most of my stories in past tense. make it sound like it happened before I wrote it. Whatever. Will try to improve my English language. Here's another chapter that I'm able to come up.

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 24th of July 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 20: Day Four: Near Insane Moment.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

**Warning: The author is high on caffeine, sugar, cream milk and medication pain-killer drugs when she wrote this and the title above said it even clearer… Please refrain from strangling the author. **

**P.S. Flames are welcome in the reviews though…**

Pairing(s): Still pondering about it… Please do not disturbs...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

_Ahem… Continued from Chapter 18…_

Mako again.

It smells almost how it sounds, strangely sweet and bitter. I don't see what Hojo was getting his panties wet over. This stuff isn't any better than regular performance enhancing drugs.

(LIVE FOR THE MOOGLES!)

You're nuts, Lilith. Completely nuts.

(They're too salty. I prefer dried fruits.)

"I will never be a memory."

Huh?! Who said that this time?

(Definitely not me.)

My eyes snap open and are greeted with the sight of the ceiling in the room I'm currently in. It's a disturbingly clean white. Looks like I'm resting in one of the medical rooms. Unnerving, but not unwelcome.

Something peaceful looking would be good to calm my nerves.

I got out of the current bed clumsily and move towards the open windows…

Standing in front of the open windows, I can feel the wind blowing. It's certianly very refreshing, but the sick medical smell of the room ruined the nice moment somehow…

The door to the room swings open with enough force to hit any unsuspecting someone and in bounces…

Zack.

For some G0D forsaken reason I do not understand, I think I'm sort of glad to see him. Must be my fan girl's hormones doing it…

"Hiya Vase, I'm not letting you sleep. You have been sleeping the whole afternoon today."

"Vase?" I ask with stun disbelief, for I can't really, really fathom the logic behind all of this.

"Oh, it's a nickname for you that I'm able to come up at the moment for you especially." Zack replied with genuine cheer.

Oh boy do I feel _glad _to know… Is that payback for all those abusing that I had done to him?

…Somehow that does not come out right at all…

"What's going on… and where's Abel?" I ask weakly, trying to walk towards him.

"Oh, Abel? He just…" Before Zack can finish his sentence…

"MAMA!!" Abel rushes in to give me another one of his bear hugs. It's a good thing he did not throw all of his weight behind the hug, or else we will be flying out of the windows for sure… You know… like the epic scene in _Titanic_: "I'm flying!!"

However, I did feel a lot better to see him.

"Looks like you are awake now… You had Abel crying over you the whole afternoon… Oh, Sephiroth and Genesis asked me to give you their regards… Both are on missions now." Speaks up another voice. I turn my head a little to see Angeal walking in calmly.

Absentmindedly, I give Abel comforting pats… Besides, I'm pretty sure that Abel's crying must be the non-stop waterworks… and I'm quite sure by now, most of the SOLDIER operatives must be impressive to know that a person can cry that much… Well considering that Abel did mourn for the somehow dead (yet still seem to be alive at the moment in this story) Lilith for freaking 900 over years…

"Yoz, mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, according to the test report we had done on the spot, you seem to have a case of mako poisoning…" Replied Angeal.

Blink. Blink.

Since when did I get in contact with mako?… Wait, was it during the time when I got in contact with Jenova?

As the dream stated in the previous chapter… I think I got a vague memory of the first day when I suddenly land-crashed onto _that _alien species who was in stasis in a mako-filled tank…

Then without warning Zack's hand touched my forehead, and his voice abruptly tenses. "Oh my Gaia, you're burning up."

Somehow, that sounds like the phrase of 'Oh My G0D!! Blah, blah, blah…' in another language I know…

"Stay awake, Vassago… I'm calling a doctor." Stated Angeal as he flipped open his handphone and dial a number.

"Doctor, I need you in the medical bay now. The one for the Shinra armed operatives… A friend of mine, Vassago has a high fever and it seems to be rising. What should I - all right. That's all? Fine, please hurry."

As he hung up I think I happily and drowsily muttered without thinking: "Can I have some coffee please?" My dearest caffeine worm is doing pole-dancing in my belly just to get a taste of coffee…

"Stay awake. That's an order." Angeal said.

Said… is that a sweat drop I see on his forehead? And why is Zack looking at me with a weird look on his face?

"You give funny orders..." I know I sounded like a moron, but please do remember, I was totally out of it.

Before my mind can registered just what's the situation is, Angeal was standing beside me and he was holding me in one arm, like my weight was nothing to him, and I feel us moving.

Abel was standing behind us quietly and obediently like a cute little puppy wagging his little tail… Where did that image pops in?

Anyway, I just wished we are still again so Angeal would stop jostling me... I feel like throwing up totally…

Ahem… please think in K-rated mindset… my dearest readers… though I think we all know sometimes how hard that can be.

I make a noise of protest as Angeal try to lay me flat on the bed, but I was feeling kinda warm and was… thrashing? Or was I screaming the word "RAPE!" in a singsong manner? Don't know how to express the scene so I won't even try… Use your imagination? Probably not a good idea too if your mindset is somehow set to M-rated…

With an exasperated sigh, Angeal finally ask Zack and Abel to help hold me down as he try to sponge my face and neck with cold, cold water…

Now, the scene shifted a little and becomes like this…

Abel is hugging me with his famous bear hug behind me and we are currently seating comfortably on the bed. Zack try to hold down my legs to prevent me from kicking or injuring anyone. While Angeal is sponging my face, neck and also my limbs to keep me cool.

Wait, this could be the greatest setting for a foursome with _Vanilla _series written over it… And of course last but not least, my dearest readers should not take the words of a certain sick delusional patient seriously.

I squirmed and muttered in protest as something cold and wet wiped at my face and neck area, but Angeal was and still is much stronger than I am. After all, my strength is only that of a normal teenager…

After a while, the cold water did feel good on my skin, but it made me shiver, and I didn't like that. I snuggle deeper into Abel's warmth, and was relieved as a blanket is pull around me

"You'd better stay awake. If you go to sleep before I say you can… I'll close an eye when Zack does his mischief payback on you…."Said Angeal in his serious tone. Is that an incentive supposed to make me not fall asleep?!

"I'll stay awake," I said with a bored drawl. "It's too loud, anyway."

"What is? Does your head hurt?" Asked Zack with concern.

"Uh-huh," I said, clumsily touching my forehead. "That. It's pounding."

"It will be quiet again, just wait till the doctor comes." Said Angeal in a manner of comfort.

"I'm okay. Aren't I?" I asked as my mind floats between lunacy and lucidity…

"Yes, I'm sure you are, but it won't hurt to get another opinion. How do you feel?" Asked a worried Angeal.

"It's hard to move. I'm tired. But I won't go to sleep." I replied half-heartedly.

"You can sleep soon," Angeal said, "just not quite yet. Anything else?"

"I'm hot, but cold. That's funny." I stated as I try to tackle Zack off my legs, Abel's long hair is tickling my face as he was holding me in his... Surprise… Bear Hug.

"Side-splitting." Zack laughed good-humor and Abel… did he just giggled like a crazed fan girl? No… that must just be my imagination… even though Angeal and Zack are giving Abel the simultaneously giving him the familiar stare of "Are you a crazy fan girl in disguise?"

"You're not laughing." I looked towards Angeal.

"No, Vassago, I'm not."

I heard someone come into the room, and Angeal and the certain someone else begin to talk quietly to one another. I caught the words "fever" and "delusional", but I think I started to drop off, because suddenly Angeal was shaking me.

"Hey!" I whined. "I wasn't asleep."

"Mr. Vassago," said a rather familiar voice, "open up for a moment, I'm going to put a thermometer into your mouth."

Something cool and thin was slipped under my tongue.

"Angeal, perhaps it's none of my business - "

"Then you should not speak of it, whatever it is." Retorted Angeal coldly.

"I only want to express my concern that it would be much wiser to get him to the Shinra Medical Labs there- "

"Consider it expressed, Doctor Hollander, thank you."

Oh right, it's the Hollander guy from the Shinra Medical and Scientific Department. … seriously in the PSP game I played, this mini boss is not much worth to fight at all… though it was interesting what he can manage to get things out of his slang back he always carried around… I mean who else can pull a stupid rocket-like weapon out of a slang back and still get killed by the player.

"Hah," said Hollander wistfully.

I heard a beeping sound from somewhere within my head, and the thermometer was withdrawn. "Forty-one degree Celsius…" Hollander read. "A cause for concern, but not alarm."

WTH? I'm concern with it!

"What can you do?" Asked Angeal.

"It's most likely either an infection or a virus. I can't do much for a virus, that will go away on its own. For infection, I brought an antibiotic solution." Stated Hollander in scientific mode.

Angeal was silent for a while before he looked up at Hollander and demanded: "I want his blood tested."

"What do you expect me to find?" Asked Hollander as he cocked his eyebrow in amusement at me. The look on his face really makes me want to punch his face in.

"Nothing, I merely expect you to look." A tone of authority. Angeal looks so cool at this moment.

Hollander looks at him for a moment while silently contemplating some… perhaps villain's thoughts before he finally give way: "Very well."

My arm was pulled straight out and firmly held. There was pressure first, then a sharp prick, and I made what was, I'm sure, a fairly pathetic noise. I let out a shallow breath as the needle withdrew.

"If it is not an infection, will the antibiotic do him any harm?" Zack suddenly spoke up, which surprised everyone in the room. I think I had nearly forgotten about him being there watching the whole time.

"No. Besides that, I keep it chilled so it should be able to bring the fever down a little either way." Replied Hollander confidently.

Another needle entered, lingering longer than the other. I felt very, very cold suddenly, even with the blanket, as it was removed, and shivered. The heat was now mostly in my head, which was kind of good because my head didn't need the blanket and was free to rest against Abel. There was something vaguely familiar about feeling this heat and this difficulty thinking clearly, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Angeal was wetting my face and wrists again, and I didn't have the energy to move or do much at all except speak.

"Why do you worry so much..." I asked curiously and half-heartedly…

"That's a good question, Angeal." Asked a puzzled Hollander.

I think I could see Angeal glaring again. Someone laughed softly - it must have been either Hollander or Zack or both. Before I know, the thermometer was slipped without warning back under my tongue.

"I want the blood sample analyzed tonight."

"I wouldn't put off something so important to you. Don't worry, if anything is there to be found, I'll find it." Hollander took the thermometer out. " Thirt-nine point five degree Celsius. It's dropping. Either an infection, or it's beginning to break on its own. I'll let you know what I find out."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Zack asked, concern shining in both his beautiful blue mako eyes…

"Let me bring him to the med lab. We can monitor and take care of him there." Hollander suggested.

"No," Angeal said harshly, and I was relieved, very relived. Because we can't have the bad guys know that I'm actually a female in disguise right? But… Hojo… probably got a clue and knows that I'm a girl in disguise…

"I suppose not, if you insist. Cold cloths on the head, keep the rest of the body warm. He'll probably sleep, which is good, but you'll need to check his temperature about every hour or so. If it starts to climb again, call me. If it fourty-two degree Celsius, he'll need to be put into an ice bath, and that means the lab, whatever your stubbornness says."

Somehow, these poor Shinra guys are totally clueless… about me of course!

"Thank you, Doctor." I replied. It's a basic courtesy to thank someone for his services, though I would rather not met him again.

"I like it here..." I murmured contentedly as I snuggled into Abel's bear hug. Which gives me very, very weird imagination which goes something along the lines like these…

Catherina stares horrified, her hand covering her mouth in a lady-like horrified manner…

While Francesco swings a cross around screaming stuff like "_**CELIBACY!!**_"…

Chotto Matte. That would be in-character Catherina and Franceso acting logically. We can't leave it like that!

Therefore we have Catherina angsts (something like about 2 chapters minimum) about how we are having a "foursome" (which you guys know that is not so true at all), and she has no one.

Francesco angsts about his crush on Catherina (2 chapters minimum).

What, you mean this would appeared to be incest?! Aw. Then let have Francesco angsts on about Petro then… and only here come the tropical fruits.

Then we can have Catherina angsts about Abel, on how she never get his full love and attention… blah, blah, blah… And here's where Issak comes into the scene and we can have some more tropical fruits added.

Add some limes, lemons, papaya, pineapples and oranges into the basket, now there you're... We all have a basketful of fruits!! More than enough to make a chewy fruitcake!!

Okay, I had to admit that my delusional state is getting worse by the moment.

I think I finally fell into a deep sleep… again…

(End of chapter 20.)

A/N: At the moment, I think I got some writer's block. However, I will strive to continue the story. You know what is the most welcome right now! **Readers' Requests!! Review and give me all your requests!! **Tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!!


	21. Chapter 21: Day Four: Secret Wutai Base

A/N: At the moment, I think I got some writer's block. However, I will strive to continue the story. Therefore… **Readers' Requests!! Review and give me all your requests!! Tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 16th of August 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 21: Day Four: Secret Wutai Base**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Still pondering about it… Please do not disturbs...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere in Wutai…_

Let us recap a little with the Chibis, I think we have nearly forgotten their existence for some chapters I think.

(I thought that you had totally forgotten their existence.)

Yes Lilith, for some weeks, I had. Okay, enough of sighing.

During Day Three and Four, we have now have 2 groups, mainly:

Rosen Kruez Orden:

The Chibis: Nil.

The Unchibis: Cain, Isaak, Dietrich, Radu, Catherina and Tres.

On Ariel's side:

The Chibis: Seth, Ion, Esther, Kate, Leon, Havel, Petros, Paula and Francesco.

The Unchibis: Asta, Hugue, Professor and Noelle.

"What happens to Yuffie?" Asked my dearest readers.

Unfortunately or should I say fortunately, Yuffie had escaped from the clutches of Ariel… by chewing through the kinky black leather belts set to tied her immobile…

Anyway right now Ariel, my dearest second elder sister, is going over a set of plans.

They are, naturally, for entering the base of Rosen Kruez Orden undetected aka Secret Wutai Base. Apparently, it was Catherina and Tres that had given them the location and information about it. Seems like they are the spies within the RKO. Yippee!

Together with the Chibis and Unchibis, Ariel has already decided when and where they're going. It is also clear from these plans that she intends to break into two groups.

She and Seth, along with Asta and Hugue, will enter Shinra first to check things out. Why so? Because, Seth had the 'Mama Radar' while Asta and Hugue are sort of the frontlines when engaged in monster battles or fighting.

As for Ariel, her exact words are: "Our eldest sister, Josephine had give birth to our first Nephew!! My orders from Mie(my mother) is to grab Baby(my nick in my family) home for celebrations of a new life!"

My thoughts: "I'm still an unqualified baby-sitter…"

Professor and Nobelle are suppose to take the remaining Chibis to Wutai for... some reason.

(You know, this is very elaborate for being drawn in crayon.)

… Lilith, they even spelled 'Top Secret' wrong…

(That's the artistic appeal to it, you uncultured gal will never understand it.)

Ouch.

* * *

Weather forecast for today: Strange weather phenomenons are happening over the world...

Over the open skies of Wutai, ominous black clouds gathered; a sense of uneasy forbidding follows it, silence reins high and mighty over the large forest area as the living fauna and flora keeps their abating breath...

P.S. The news reporters also finds out that there are a high amount of dead fauna and flora due to suffocation...

It is a 'miracle' that the mini airship are able to carry that many Chibis plus the Unchibis abroad. It is a tight fit, that's for sure.

The group proceed through the Silent Hill without any random monster attacks. Professor notices that there are hardly any fauna around at all, but mist. They reached the only building standing like a sore thumb out of nowhere. However, as they try to open the Brown Door, it was securely locked.

The Chibis decied to try all the methods of destruction to break open the door, Professor, Nobelle and Havel decided to wisely stay out of harm's range. By hiding behind a rock some 10 metres away from the Brown Door.

Our dearest Chibi Esther uses her mini pink gun and aim at the said door.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three loud shots are heard, the Brown Door stay intact.

Brown Door: 1

The Chibis: 0

Ion decided to try next. He move towards it and stop about less than a feet in front of it. What he did next, makes everyone at the spot nearly faints with foam on their mouths.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

He simply and politely knocks on the door.

Esther, being the hot-tempered girl she is, ran up towards Ion, grab him by the collar and roughly shakes him while shouting: "What do you think you are doing?!"

Ion's reply is: "It's common courtesy. Knock twice for the bathroom. Three times means it's love-related matter, concerning your lover, your friends or your relatives. Four times for questions about etiquette or a place where it's important how you behave such as the workplace."

Still, it's not working, the Brown Door stay shut.

Brown Door: 2

The Chibis: 0

Petro and Paula decides to take up the challenge next. Both of them uses their best attack move against it.

**CRASH! **

Dust everywhere. All of us waits with curious feelings. Once the dust is clear, a deep hole on the ground is shown, with two certain Chibis laying in the center. Above their heads, yellow stars are dancing in glee.

As for the Brown Door, not a scratch is visible on it.

Brown Door: 3

The Chibis: 0

"Hmph, let me deal with it." Sneered the arrogant Francesco.

He walked towards he door, glared at it with his 'evil eye' and yelled: "In the name of God, I command you to open. Amen."

And of course, this did not works...

Brown Door: 4

The Chibis: 0

"HA! Get out of the way, let you guys see my new and improved weapon! The Great Bazooka!!"

All the Chibis near the door pales and jump out of the way as a large bullet appears and hit into the door.

**KABOOM!!**

That's my favorite music of the day, we are famous for it.

As the smoke clear, the Brown Door still stay unbelievably intact.

Brown Door: 5

The Chibis: 0

"Prepare for laser beam attack, all personnel are advice to get out of range. Countdown to launch. 3... 2... 1... Attack!"

A large blue laser beam is being aim on the Brown Door, from the Iron Maiden battleship captained by Kate.

"That should do the trick." Said a smug Kate.

You think this is a circus?

"NO!! This can not be!!" Screamed Kate in a high-pitched soprano voice that nearly make everyone ears bleed when she saw that the stubborn door is still standing.

Brown Door: 6

The Chibis: 0

A little curious music tingle in the air, it come from Nobelle's personal handphone. Therefore, she flips open her handphone and is pretty surprised to see a strange message in her mailbox. She open it to read: Mission: Secret Wutai Base. Hint 1 - Find the Brown Key.

The Chibis decided to get together and did the unimaginable situation.

They all faints on the spot, twirling eyes, yellow stars above their head and shaking with white foam coming out of their mouth…

* * *

_Somewhere along the road to Midgar…_

Ariel is speed driving on the road, with Chibi Seth sitting in front of her, 250 miles per hour on the motorbike she manages to threaten out of a certain bike gang passing by. This happen because the leader of the bike gang wants Asta as his girlfriend but knowing Asta's temper…

The whole gang was left with bruises, broken noses and bones after that incident…

Following right behind Ariel, is Asta and Hugue, each driving their newly acquired motor bike and trying to follow up with Ariel.

"Yippee!! This so fun, like riding a roller-coaster!!" Shouted Ariel.

"Don't drive that fast!! You are not competing in Bike Racing!!" Yelled Asta, who's worry about her Queen Seth.

"Don't worry, I got a license!" Said Ariel.

But… I only know that she got a car license recently…

(Is there a difference?)

Apparently to Ariel, not much I guess. What do you make of this Lilith?

(No comments.)

Smart girl.

"I can feel it! Mama is there!" Pointed Seth in the Migdar's direction.

* * *

_Around the Secret Wutai Base..._

Outside the securely locked Brown Door of the SWB, the Chibis spread out to search for a hidden key.

Professor is startled by a squirrel that run pass him and strike out with his pathetic excuse of a 'weapon' - titanium baseball bat. It is strange to observe that a lone squirrel is running about.

"Instant Kill" is floating above the carcass, and out popped a Brown Key. Holding the Brown Key in one hand and his smoking pipe in other, Professor uses it to try open the Brown Door. A 'click' is heard throughout the Silent Hill, the door swung open wide and then the Brown Key mysteriously disintegrates.

"Muwhahahaha… All is going according to the plan…" Crackled the Professor somehow evilly… probably one of the side-effects of the mysterious RAINBOW materia.

"I don't know this dude at all…" Said Nobelle in a straight face as she move farther away from the still crackling with evil intent Professor.

All the Chibis look at the both of them. And just right behind the group of Chibis, the background is the variety of thick straight black lines...

(End of chapter 21)

A/N: Ahem, it's short but I hope you have fun reading. Do review to tell me what you make of this.


	22. Chapter 22: Day Five: Jenova

A/N: I know I have not update this for more than a month or so… forgive me, been stuck with lots of assignments and tests lately as I was back to school… As always, another short chapter updated, I managed to get this out of my system within three hours of writing it. Hope you like it.

**Readers' Requests!! Review and give me all your requests!! Tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 26th of September 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 22: Day Five: Jenova**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Still pondering about it… Please do not disturbs...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Of all the crazy things to have happen to me, I finally discovered they are far normal than what happened to me this morning.

Traveling along with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth back to Midgar in a helicopter, I was reflecting back what I had gone through this morning wh-

"FLASHBACK!" Screamed Abel in the background. The Turk, someone I don't recognize at all, flying the helicopter nearly jumped out of his seat. The three other First Class SOLDIERs merely give me and Abel a glance before looking away. I patted Abel's head while giving him some more cookies to munch. You know what, I should really consider other alternatives than using…

**FLASHBACK**

"Vassago, we need to have a talk." Said Angeal with his trademark serious face. At 6.00AM in the morning.

My fever had finally break down during the night and just got back to consciousness this morning. I was considering throwing my pillow into his face as I hated getting out of my bed so freaking early in the morning…

"Get a change of clothes, we will discuss this at the coffee table." Stated Angeal and he left before I could threw my alarm clock at him.

Cursing colorfully with unknown symbols, I changed into my costume. I was actually seriously thinking of going back to the Clothes Shop that I bought the costume from. Because it's seem to be magical as it always free of blood and damage after every bloody monster encounter I had. However, it still need to be washed as it can still get soaked with sweat.

Armed with my pillow in my right hand, I walked towards the coffee table. I managed to pry open Abel's strong hand, who was sleeping and snoring lightly, from clutching my left leg and unwilling to let go even when he's in La La Land.

I yawned and settled down on the chair in front of Angeal.

"So… What's up?" I asked.

"…Who are you really?" Angeal asked in total seriousness.

A warning bell sounded in my head, my caffeine worm is giving me somersaults warning me about something very bad is happening. As usual I ignored it.

"Huh?" I'm sure that is the most used word in the world.

"The blood test results came back last night, though it indicates that you are absolutely healthy… still there are some discoveries that surprises Doctor Hollander." He paused for a moment, "It appears that you have a high mako level tolerance of that of a Second Class SOLDIER and also… the results also mentioned you are a…"

"I'm a what?" I asked dryly.

"Female." Stated Angeal and thunder goes **boom** in a distance plus lightning strikes across the open skies outside of the house and surprisingly I'm still alive.

Dammit. I had been found out after all. However, I'm really surprised that Doctor Hollander did not report it to Shinra.

Blink, blink. I think I have a vague idea what's going on around here. Before I could answer…

"Also there is another thing that puzzles me and Doctor Hollander…" continued Angeal, "How's is it that your DNA is related to Sephiroth?"

A small moment of silence hung above us.

"Huh?!" I ask, feeling rather brave even though I'm without both my sweet over-protective and over-possessive chibi Cain and Abel that have 'Mama' issues.

"There could be only one explanation… you are Sephiroth's mother, **Jenova**." Angeal answers and thunder goes **boom** plus lightning crashes again.

Odd, the skies look completely clear as I turned away to look outside by the windows... Somehow this vaguely reminds of the time when I meet Lilith the first time in my dream.

"You are suggesting I'm **Jenova**?" I did not try to emphasis the word at all, it just happened, and there goes the thunder AND lightning AGAIN. I think it got a DUH this time...

"I'm not suggesting it. I'm stating it as a fact." Said Angeal.

"… …" I think I'm now stunned into La La Land, trying to restart my brain CPU.

**Jenova** is one of the major antagonists in the original game. Jenova is indicated to be an extraterrestrial lifeform, composed of strange cells that carry her will and power even when separated. The _Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Ω Guide_ states that Sephiroth's will and ambition were great enough that he was allowed to control Jenova's cells. Jenova has a major role in the continuity of _Final Fantasy VII_ plot. In the game, many of the main characters, including Cloud Strife and Zack, have been injected with Jenova cells at some point in their lives. All members of SOLDIER were also given Jenova cells, as were the "Sephiroth clones" in Nibelheim.

Additionally, all these individuals were infused with mako. This procedure leaves its subjects stronger and more resilient to physical attacks, but the cells and mako can also have various effects on one's mind, some beneficial (improved magical ability) and others detrimental (insanity). Sephiroth's case is more advanced as he was injected with Jenova cells while in the fetal stage, becoming more powerful than any other subject as a result.

As explained by Ifalna to Professor Gast, when it first crashed on Earth, Jenova began infecting the Ancients with its cells, transforming them into monsters under its control. She refers to Jenova as "the virus", an evil entity that infects others with its cells and mutates them for its own use.

In the original game Sephiroth refers to Jenova as "Mother" as opposed to using her real name even though his biological mother is Lucrecia. Interestingly, this reference is continued in Advent Children, with Kadaj and his brothers continually calling Jenova "mother".

Ahem. Back to the story at hand.

"Some days ago, a specimen had escaped from Hojo's lab… We hacked into the main computer system with the help of my colleagues and a computer virus HN15. We found out that the name of specimen is called Jenova. Sephiroth's mother." Explained Angeal.

When he said 'we', does this means there are also others who know about this?!

"After a day of the escape, you appeared in front of Shinra building trying to get a job as bounty hunter. It all appeared to have fallen into place…"

"Wait! What about Abel?! How do you explain about him!!" I retorted back.

"I dragged up some older files, Specimen number 21, 25 and 27 have escaped from Hojo's labs too after your escape. Though the older files usually have no pictures to identify them, I'm quite sure that one of these specimen happen to be Abel…" Further explained Angeal.

I'm absolutely speechless at the moment. I'm pretty sure right now if I'm in a Japanese animation show, I will be doing the scene of black lines falling down as my background… and I do have a gut feeling that these 3 specimens Angeal talking about, could happen to be the Silver Trio in the Advent Children timeline… However, according to Angeal and through Hollander's test results, how is it that I have Jenova cells? That must mean only one thing:

Jenova is hiding inside my body… ever since DAY ONE when I land crashed onto her… Therefore I screamed mentally in my mind: **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!" **

At this moment of time, an even worse situation crops up. Both Sephiroth and Genesis walked into the room. It appears that all three of them are already in this together from the start. That is when Sephiroth moves gracefully in front of me and said something that really make me want to commit _hara kiri._

"Mother."

I'm not sure what kind of expression appeared on my face but the first thing that I replied: "Dude. I'm still a virgin." and hopefully that explains all…The three other guys in the room seemed to have muscle cramps or something, because I can see them making some slight twitches.

"From what I had know so far, you know, I have to have sexual intercourse to get pregnant." I further explained with a straight face.

However, Sephiroth had to ruin my explanation.

"I understand Mother. However, if you're sure of what's Hojo doing, it's already too late." Sephiroth said, "That man is cracked."

Seriously, you are also cracked as well.

"The conception does not need to be done… in the old fashioned way. Ovaries, sperms and a surrogate artificial womb, these three things will be more than enough to conceive…" Genesis explained.

Blink. Blink. I think my face went all white.

Go on and laugh all you want… I think I'm having a headache coming up and settling in after immigration. I rubbed my forehead and said something that makes my caffeine worm in my stomach dances in glee: "I need coffee right now. Lots and lots caffeine with sugar and cream…"

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Still sipping coffee from my mug, I gave a mild glance at the three coffeepots beside me that I had down in the past 2 hours. Looks like I will not be able to finish my fourth coffeepot as we have finally reached Midgar.

Though I'm not really sure of how am I suppose to face Sephiroth… I really hope he's not mother-obsessive right now…

Actually, according to how far I had read from the Fanfiction Community, Sephiroth had a very committed relationship with Jenova.

Anyway, stepping down from my transport, I was thinking about why Gaia had helicopter, trains, cars, motorcycles and etc. However, they do not even have planes! What's going on with this world?!

Walking into the Shinra building again, I try my best to ignore the intense stare on my back. Then without knowing where a survey girl pops up, she politely asked me whether I want to take a Swirve Personality Test. Next thing I know, the three other First Class SOLDIERs are at my side interested in what I'm doing suddenly.

Either they are really nosy about me or plain simple idiotically too free of time to spend.

As I had nothing to lose, I decided to take the personality test. After a thirty minutes of doing a survey online using the survey girl's personal laptop, I got the following concluding result.

Oh WoW!! I'm a Mastermind!!

_About __**Masterminds**__..._

You're probably best known for your intellect and logical reasoning abilities.

You are _not_ the jolly social one. In school, you were considered either the "Most Likely to Succeed" or the "Class Geek". Whereas others prefer simple action games, you prefer strategy and thought. Your mind runs a little fast than most people's, and you'll often find yourself thinking a few steps ahead of everyone else. Very confident in yourself, you have the potential to be a strong leader.

However, you might often just sit and wait for other leaders to screw up. At that point, you take over with a definite goal in mind and make things happen. You're capable of making quick decisions and understanding the rationale behind them. People hate you. Yes, you heard me right. Being a Mastermind means you're pretty damn smart, and filled with potential. It also probably means others feel inferior to you at times, and that creates resentment. Many Masterminds have a tendency towards arrogance and self-centeredness. That egotism is a turn-off with the opposite sex. Oh well. You have lots of good in you, but no one's perfect. Deal with it.

**Possible Careers: Computer Programmer, Lifetime Student **

The survey girl who identified herself as Lisa said this into my face: Well, helloooo, Mister!!

Read much of the Third Reich lately? Okay, that was a cheap shot, but you have to admit, you are a weirdo. You value knowledge, competence and structure ... whatever. You are independent, analytical, and determined. Deriving meaning from your visions is what drives you. You set extremely high standards for yourself and others. You are a natural leader and have the ability to turn theories into solid plans. You know, Napoleon was said to be like this, and we all know what happened to him. Vive le' Resistance!

**Possible Career: Super Villain.**

Long moments of silence…

And abruptly Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth starts laughing at my expense… Maybe it's actually a possible career to be Super Villain, I even have started to set up something like this:

**Super Villain's List of Guides.**

1) The hero is not entitled to a last kiss, a last cigarette, or any other form of last request.

2) All bumbling conjurers, clumsy squires, no-talent bards, and cowardly thieves in the land will be preemptively put to death. My foes will surely give up and abandon their quest if they have no source of comic relief.

3) Once my power is secure, I will destroy all those pesky time-travel devices.

4) I will treat any beast which I control through magic or technology with respect and kindness. Thus if the control is ever broken, it will not immediately come after me for revenge.

**5) Finally, to keep my subjects permanently locked in a mindless trance, I will provide each of them with free unlimited Internet access.** ((It definitely works))

6) I will not order my trusted lieutenant to kill the infant who is destined to overthrow me -- I'll do it myself.

Seems like a viable career at the moment, what's with the Wutai War going on and Jenova residing in my body. I make a sneer, who knows. I may have been an evil bitach in my past life.

(End of chapter 22.)

A/N: Actually the super villain's guidelines was taken out from somewhere on the Internet a long time ago… I just happened to forget where I taken it from… Opps.


	23. Chapter 23: Day Five: Hallowen Special

A/N: My cute baby nephew is now more than 6 months old! I give him the nickname 'Precious' because he's really the most precious of all in my family now! Plus he had moved into my house last week so that my dearest Mummy can take care of him while my eldest sister and my brother-in-law can go to work with little less worry! Which is why I did not update recently as we are all busy preparing the house for his arrival. Giggles.

To Amekoryuu: Thanks for always dropping a review after each chapter posted! I'm very grateful to readers like you as it gives me the sense of achievement that I make you laugh and the drive to continue writing in order not to disappoint my readers.

To evilangel990: Hiya! Have not seen you around like for ages? Don't worry anymore, I had forgotten about our little 'fight'. It's actually normal for friends to quarrel now and then, as this means we are not total strangers… Sorry, not sure how to express it in words. Insert hysterical laughter here.

To yume girl 91: Yoz! How's life treating you? Still controlling your laughter and tears in the library of total silence? Just don't try spilling any beverages you are drinking onto the screen in front of you.

To Schizo the Mentally Disturbed: Ah… I simply love your nickname, reminds me about the way how my mind sometimes work like that.

To Slothspieller: Thanks for dropping the review as it reminds me that I had been focusing too much on FF7 things lately that I totally forgotten about linking the story with Chibis and TB.

To Lady Nightlord: Thanks for your review, I'm happy that you like my sense of humor that I installed into this story of mine. I intend to make this story a 100 chapters long insane comedy, do look forward to it.

To Echo the Eternal Swordmaster, Kawaiichibi2345, InuJoey, Identity Crisis and others that I did not add in: Oh yeah! A new fan of mine? Welcome abroad to this insane world of mine!

Ahem. I suppose you could said that this is chapter is longer… but let's hope my sense of humor still working… Or else this story is truly doomed…

**Readers' Requests!! Review and give me all your requests!! Tell me what you would like to see happening in the story!! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 31st of October 2008

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 23: Day Five: 2008 Halloween Special.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Seriously speaking, I actually got no freaking ideas… though I'm very, _very _tempted to write yaoi…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

* * *

Oh yeah, where have we stop at? I remembered it's about me having the potential in being a villain or something like that anyway.

Well, let us get on with this story.

After we left the survey girl, Genesis and Angeal went off to do their missions. Sephiroth was ordered to take me and Abel to somewhere to get our briefing. We travel up the lift together and reached the Director Floor…

Though I think I regretted waking up so early in the morning to meet up with…

"Ah… there you are…" Begins the _Horror_ aka Hojo.

Shoot. I'm found out at last?

"Sephiroth…" slither the slimy and yet dangerous guy in this world…

Curse you! Can you at least finished your words in a sentence?!

"Cut off those pleasantries. For what purpose did you call us here?" Replied Sephiroth coldly.

"Well, just a little cargo retrieval… it's unstable and highly risky. I don't think I can trust the average SOLDIERs to do the job." Stated Hojo, as he glanced at me with a frown on his face. I think my heart nearly drop to the ground in fear of being discovered… All of this is happening too fast…

(Calm down L-)

Dearest Lilith, said my name out in this chapter and you shall taste the wrath of my writing skills…

(Cough. Cough. Ahem. Nanashi then, do control yourself this moment. You still have Sephiroth and Abel at your side.)

"When?" Said Sephiroth, which caused me to startle out from my internal mind chat.

"Today will be a good day."

Sephiroth gives a cool look at Hojo and replied: "I got other better things to do then follow your orders."

"Ah… Though I would like to retrieve it personally, right now I'm busy trying to retrace the break-in of the Shinra network… It would only take you a couple of hours. You would be back by this afternoon, guaranteed by a certain red-headed Turk…" Stated Hojo calmly and unaffected.

"… Where?"

"Nibelhiem. The cargo in which you," he paused to give me a eerie glance before he continues "and also the… Mister over here, shall retrieved is sealed under the basement of the Shinra Mansion…"

One thought went through my mind:

The future gaming of Final Fantasy 7 is really, really screwed up.

* * *

_At the Basement of Shinra Mansion…_

We came here all the way via the helicopter transport… this time fly by Reno. I think I just lost myself in the world of fear as Reno speed-fly the transport like as if he's bike racing….

I think we had found the so-called cargo we are looking for Hojo… no matter how I looked at it, it's a freaking damn coffin.

Is there a vampire sealed inside of it?!

(Well, we could opened it to confirm.)

No thanks, I still love my life very much.

(But aren't you curious?)

Yes Lilith. Still the most important thing to me is that I don't want to die as a virgin.

(Go get yourself laid.)

Before I can even give a retort, Reno decided to take a peek at what's inside the coffin.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Said the creature inside the coffin.

"…What's he sleeping in this coffin?" Responded Reno.

"Obviously, he's a vampire." Was my reply.

"And stated on this highly classified document, the subject's name is Vincent Valentine…" Stated Sephiroth.

… … The name kinda rings a bell in my head… though I decided to give up finding long explanation to it. I leave you readers to go find out on Wikipedia.

Then said 'cargo' snapped his eyes open. They are red in colour…

(We have a vampire on the loose…)

Next thing we can even react, Vampy(a nick I came up with for the Vincent guy) charge against me like an insane monster.

And then the next, next thing I thought:

I don't give Reno enough credit.

He's a lot faster than he is in the movie of Advent Children. Hell, he might have been able to kick Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz's ass while drinking rum and chatting on his phone, were he this fast. Thank the Universal Power that he or she is... for Reno just tackled Vincent Valentine to the ground and then putting a syringe into Vampy's neck.

POOF!

White smoke appears, instead of a life-sized vampy, we got a Chibi vampy on the loose…

Chotto matte… A Chibi?

(Do not ask what you do not understand…)

How the hell am I suppose to get my answers then?

(Look through the Wikipedia then…)

Touche…

Somewhere in the distance, victory music is playing.

A few hours later Reno, Sephiroth, chibi Vampy, Abel and myself returned to Midgar via the helicopter transport… Reno (again) breaks all kinds of air-transport traffic laws by speed-flying us back.

Then we decided to go for lunch in a famous café at Sector 8 before handing over the retrieved cargo aka Vincent Valentine. Oh, by the way, we all are having double cheese burgers. For drinks, I'm having coffee as usual, Reno is having some brandy added to his cappucino, Sephiroth decided the healthy choice of mineral water, Abel having his favourite glass of milk whilst Vampy is tied to the table with kinky leather belts specially sponsor by my dearest Abel.

I will never know where he get them… NEVER. I can't handle the mental image of Abel walking into a store that sells kinky stuff…

Argh… _Get that mental image out!!!_

The rest of the human population of Midgar hasn't made a sound since we return from the Shinra Mansion; I can only assume they're dead scared of Vincent's 'Death Glare'…

Sephiroth eats his meal in under a minute, Reno eats his in under two. Abel munched his slower under three. In less than ten minutes an entire batch of burgers is devoured by three pigs.

That's okay, though. I already lost my appetite ever since I saw Hojo this morning…

"Rawr!" Vincent cries, trying hard to chomp in my direction, he's been aggressive towards me ever since he's awake from his sleep. I flicks a sweet wrapper in his direction. I guess the chibification process was too much for the poor guy. He wasn't a vampire in the game... The coffin _suggested_ it, but that was more of a symbolic thing. I bet Hojo was a poet in his spare time. That, or Jenova drove him insane way before we thought.

(He was insane to begin with.)

Yeah Lilith, like you would know.

(Well according to my life experiences, yeah I would…)

I miss the Chibis…

* * *

_At the First Floor of Secret Wutai Base aka SWB…_

A day had passed ever since the group had arrived... The door shut close behind them automatically once they entered.

**CRASH!! CRACK! CREAK!! CRASH!!**

The Chibis search through the rooms whilst Professor is staring listlessly at a large canvas painting hanging on the wall in the main hallway. Noelle is doing her manicure as she sits on a comfy-looking chair at the corner.

**HALLELUIAH!!!**

Chibi Francesco and his fanatic subordinates, Chibi Petros and Chibi Paula are doing their daily prayer to their Almighty G0D… no offence over here. Though it's interesting to note that they are wearing black clothing as if they are mourning.

**CHINK!**

Chibi Kate and Chibi Havel decided to have a break to drink some nice refreshing tea. By the way, they are dressed in elegant lovers' style of rich velvet blue expensive clothing from what I can observed…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Chibi Esther is shooting at everything that moves, Chibi Ion is trying to not get shot by her while Chibi Leon is exploding everything in his line of view with his favorite bombs…

**KABOOM!!!**

All three of them are wearing firefighters costume…

If you asked me how I can see them even though I'm miles away from them, the answer is simple:

I got Chibi Lilith even though I'm pretty sure she's dead though she still can communicate with the living… and she is just the person who happened to be the best stalker in the world.

Anyway… the Chibis are currently having a crash-in with the monsters which look incredibly like spiders that populated the place while I'm talking over here with you dearest readers.

The random encounters never ends. NEVER.

**SIZZLE. SIZZLE. SIZZLE.**

Chibi mechanisms are workable here for some unexplainable reasons... Besides, it appears that Chibi Kate is getting irritated since she open-fire at those monsters using her laser beams.

"Twitch. Twitch." Moves one of the surviving monster.

Chibi Havel gives a mild glance at it before using a roll up newspaper and swat hard at it.

"Sque-" It dies without giving its last dying squeak…

**STOMP! STOMP!**

"Hiakya!" Screamed Esther as she try to stomp on the poor spidery monsters…

"Kiuuuuu!!!" Shrieked some spidery monsters as they run away from Chibi Ion, who happened to be baring his two white fangs….

By the way, I did not know that spiders can scream…

Professor is still staring at the only painting in the room; Noelle now moves on to putting her make-up.

Looking around at this floor, there are a lot of webs hanging around and they finally noticed something weird: A triangular sign with the words "Yellow Trapdoor" is set up in one of the corner of the main hallway. Right underneath several thick layers of sticky webs and dust, a certain trapdoor is uncovered.

Took them long enough.

Just then something jumped the group! GASP! It looks like...

**KABOOM!! **

Before I can describe it, the poor creature was reduced to ashes by Leon with his favorite Bazooka…

**KABOOM!!!**

Here's come another. Turn up the volume, we are famous for it.

"What's that on the ground?" Exclaimed Francesco in a banshee sound. Please forgive his panicking reaction for he is near the stage of hysterical ever since he was being confined in such a creepy eerie place with no sunlight, no masses to preach to, no words of prayers and praises for G0D and etc…

And that just only for a day…

Cough. Anyway, a Yellow Key remains on the ground. Of course it was used to open the Yellow Trapdoor. The key disintegrates too as the trapdoor swing upwards.

**CREAK.**

The group descends down to the Basement of SWB…

* * *

_At the Basement Floor of the SWB…_

Down here, the floor stenches badly with smelly trash that would make anyone pinch their nose or vomit their meal out. They move through the pile of trash with random encounters monsters with the strange names of Cyber-Roaches and the freaking similar appearances to that of roaches.

Somehow, they found a stair-case hidden underneath a nest of some kind...

Just as they try to move the nest, the Leader of the Cyber-Roaches jumped them.

WTH? Faces appeared within the group…

There's a title above the said enemy monster, it said: Roach Queen, Level 1XX.

Will our group of Chibis survive this monster encounter? Please tune in to the next chapter.

Insert hysterical laughter over here.

(You have run out of ideas on how to write the Chibis' episodes, right?)

Lilith… Shut up.

* * *

_Back in Midgar, Shinra Building…_

I haven't gone trick-or-treating like what the kids done in other Western countries. Well, though it had become a kind of trendy nowadays with advertisement and all that media stuff about Halloween being fun… For nearly my whole life up until now, I never think Halloween is anything special… I didn't even know its existence until my friends introduce to me… Which seem like a few years back…

Though my second eldest sister Ariel always forces me to go in an attempt to be more social. I don't get the point of the holiday. Couldn't I just buy candy at the store?

The building is in view...

I can only said three words to express my feelings at this moment:

Dot. Dot. Dot.

The public is standing outside in pure shock, the SOLDIERs try to convince themselves to expect the unexpected situation, while the Turks are smiling evilly baring their white teeth.

The walls are bleeding and covered in webs, fog is drifting around the area. Little bats fluttering around and dead white trees standing out from the ground. White bones, skeletons of unknown creatures scattered around the ground. Stupid, creepy looking pumpkins replaced the streetlights…

Even though it's afternoon, the skies are dark and gloomy which is the work of some kind of device that the Science Department invented.

There's a coffin on the roof... Does that belong to our dearest Chibi Vampy? How did it get there in the first place?

Never mind, thinking is starting to really hurt.

(Fufufufu.)

What's that, Lilith? Another plot point?

(Yup.)

Kuso.

(Japanese now?)

All the cool kids are doing it.

(Don't you mean 'sugoi'?)

"Kukukukuku!" Jesus... is not with us, leave a tone after the message... I'm going to have to read that joke a few more times to process it correctly.

Vampy decided to knock me out of my musings as he try to fire his gun at me.

Keyword: Try.

This _can't_ be good.

"Nya! Stop being mean to Mama" Abel yells, thwacking Vincent's head with an orange fly swatter. The Chibi vampire chops down on the swatting end of the fly swatter and begins chewing on it. This causes Abel to do a war cry and I feel my soul leave my body for a split second.

Then it all comes back to me and I immediately dive into Shinra building slamming the entrance doors closed, Reno on my tail.

**KABOOM!**

Smoke seeps through everywhere in the building. Reno and I clutch each other for a few minutes before I cautiously stuck my head out to see the range of damage. _Pitch black. _The room was completely covered with smoke, which is not good for the lungs. Reno and I cough and hack our way around, blindly searching for a window. When I finally find one I slide it open and breath deeply.

Reno pulls a Japanese-style fan from the inside of his coat and begins fanning the smoke out. Six curious SOLDIERs' heads pop out of the lift, question marks floating around them. I guess they survived. The receptionist looks up from under her table, muttering something about: "Luckily the door is bomb-proof."

Once all the smoke is gone I survey the damage, nothing much serious except for a nice crater in the ground outside the Shinra building.

Abel is floating above, with his giant weapon in hand, looking very pissed. Where's Vinc-

"Rawr!"

**Chomp.**

(Found him.)

Lilith, you're helpful, _really_.

(I try my best.)

"What the hell is causing such a huge ruckus? And you, Vassago, didn't I told you to come to my laboratory after you retrieve that cargo?! And now why was he gnawing your ankle?" Scolded a very grumpy Hojo.

I managed to catch my reflection in a shiny surface of the window glass and notice that my skin is incredibly pale. Maybe I am sick...

(Or turning into a vampire!)

Don't even joke about that.

(Well, Vampy did bite you several times…)

Once. I am not turning into a vampire.

(Your eyes are red.)

I don't want to be a vampire! Blood tastes bad and I've seen what happens to vampires! They always end up being killed by the protagonist... Am I going to get staked?

"Are you listening to me?" Hojo, the slime ball, shriek impatiently.

"I'm turning into a vampire." I whimper, rushing passed all the others and went for the nearest Medi Lab which I am absolutely confident that's in Hollander's power and influence, far away from Hojo's laboratory that is.

A collective '...' floats above the streets outside the Shinra building...

(End of chapter 23...)

A/N: Happy Halloween! Insert hysterical laughter here.


	24. Chapter 24: Day Six: Bundle of Joy

A/N: Ahem, sorry for taking so long, I'm kinda having not enough free time to crash out my fabulously ridiculous 'ideas'… I kind of blame this on my baby nephew(about 14 months old at the moment when I'm updating this)… he's giving me way too much trouble but I really can't resist his baby charms…

Anyway, I'm preparing a list of crossovers where I shall take the TB chibi cast to… simply put: Destroy the Worlds with Chibi cuteness…

**Readers' Requests!! Review and tell me what other crossovers you want to see the TB chibi cast causing chaos and mayhem! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers!! I love your reviews!! It definitely perks up my day! Anyway keep the reviews coming!**

Updated on: 17th of June 2009

**Rainbow Life - Chapter 24: Day Six: Bundle of Joy AKA Precious.**

Written by: Guardian 0 Devil

Pairing(s): Seriously speaking, I actually got no freaking ideas… though I'm very, very tempted to write yaoi…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Trinity Blood or anything else that is copyrighted, except the plotline and OCs that are of my invention and imagination. Please don't sue me. By the way, any information given here is usually found in Wikipedia and also TB Canon Translation. **

_

* * *

_

_Continue from last chapter… I think…_

"Are you listening to me?" Hojo, the slime ball, shriek impatiently.

"I'm turning into a vampire." I whimper, rushing passed all the others and went for the nearest Medi Lab which I am absolutely confident that's in Hollander's power and influence, far away from Hojo's laboratory that is.

A collective '...' floats above the house.

Ahem. It has been about months since I last updated my whereabouts (and what the hell am I doing?!) during this MIA also known as Missing In Action period. Despite this chapter still stating it's only DAY 5... How ironic can things go on? Apparently the time spent during my stay in Final Fantasy 7 went about differently than the time spent in my original world. I better don't think too much into this supernatural turn of event. I'm still trying to calm myself down from the Halloween event thingy.

(Don't think too hard on this, you will burn your brain I you continue down that train of thoughts.)

Hmph. Thanks for reminding me, Lilith. However, I'm surprised that I can talk to you at this conscious state of mine.

(Well, thanks to the Jenova hiding and residing within your body, somehow our mind connection is being strengthened greatly.)

I'm not sure if I'm really that glad to hear about that piece of information.

On another note, I'm not turning vampire… as I woke up the next day to discover that the sunrays touching my skin did not burn me like what those movies and books said so. Apparently I still can eat garlic bread and touch silver without any harm. So what the hell had I been so slow in reporting to you guys and gals about my activities so late until now?

Let me try to think of a better way to explain this disastrous situation that I'm-

"NYA! Mama, he's crawling over to you! Watch out!" Yelled Abel. And here I thought he will never ever grow up soon.

Wait… What did he mean by that statement above? Before I can even process my thoughts, I feel _something_ pulling my pants.

All of my senses once again activated to alert me of the huge danger that I'm going to be in. Well, as usual… I think I'm gonna try repeating myself… if you have been catching up or following this story, you will know what I will said…

I look down. At the only reason that keep me from doing my chapter updates.

"Ha!" gurgled the _something _happily as he try to stand up using my left leg as a support.

Make a guess, tell me what this _something_ is? Not gonna try? Never mind, I'm going to end this suspense anyway, not really into the mood for it.

That _something_ is actually my eldest sister's(Josephine) firstborn baby son…

For personal security sake, I'm gonna simply nickname him Precious.

Yes, yes. I hear you readers demanding an answer as to why my nephew is here beside me instead of staying on in his original world. Let me put this delicately-

"CAMERAS ROLLING!" Sponsor Abel enthusiastically.

At least it is much better and inventive than flashback, right?

_ACTION!_

This happened on a day, just after Halloween ends, that got too much sunlight with no clouds or even a little wind passing by…

Translation: It's a freaking hot desert time day!

Last night I forgotten to close the curtains and woke up this morning to discover that I'm not turning vampy. I think I should have jump for joy or something but the freaking hot weather makes me wanna just go dig out my own grave so that I can lie in the cold, unrelenting soil that can shield me from that blasphemous sun… Just like certain awesome favorite character of mine in Vampire Hunter D.

Anyway, I'm uttering nonsense again, forgive me. Sunstroke sometimes does that.

I am send out to do some missions given by Shinra with only Abel by my side. I'm quite relieved to get far, far away from those three top-notched First Class (add in the word ELITE) SOLDIERs. They remain me of the screw-up I had made during my stay in this world…

Back to the story. I am watching Abel going Kresnick or Crusnick (take your pick) and then S'HAHA' all those freaking evil Chihuahua monsters.

Yes, you read right, Chihuahua monsters. They are simply the appearance of tiny Chihuahua, but honestly their purplish appearances and pungent breath make it impossible to ever like them. Oh, another thing, they like gnawing their prey's bones…

Oh, by the way, if you're wondering what S'HAHA' means, just think of the stupid phrase I make up myself: What can a single 's' do when there is 'laughter' stick to it?

The answer: slaughter.

… Let just hope my writing skills is still good…

Cough, cough. Ahem. Now where did I stop? Oh yeah, it's at this moment when suddenly a black hole appear in front of me and regurgitates out a bundle of _something_. Being the nosy person I am, I poke at it a little and is honestly shocked near to my death when I discovered that this bundle is my nephew…

**RING A RING… RING A RING…**

I checked my phone and was surprised to see a very familiar number calling me.

"Yoz." I said as I picked up the call.

"Baby, this is Josephine over here, did my Precious manage to get to you?" Said the voice at the other side of the phone line.

"…Yeah…" I responded.

"Take care of him, me and my dear are going for our honeymoon."

And before I could even protest, she hang up just like that…

(How the hell did your sister managed to send over her infant son over to this world?)

One that I don't think I wish to know… I got an ominous feeling that all of this is related to the plot.

* * *

"CUT!" Yelled Abel, which pulled me back to the present situation. I patted his head as motherly as I can. Thank you Abel, this is much appreciated.

Now I'm having lots of SOLDIERs and cadets, as I dragged myself with the newest burden around, staring at me in new amazement. Possibly must be due to the fact that I'm handling my nephew skillfully? Well, I only know the few basics of handling baby thanks to the fact that my nephew stayed over my house, like for a few days each week.

Anyway, my dearest Precious is now complaining and wanting to take a nap, so I finally carry him gently and settled myself on a bench in the nearest greenhouse and sort of patted him to sleep. Actually, come to think of it, there is only one greenhouse in the Shinra Building there. It was sort of a pleasant surprise when I found this spot of greenery. Heck, I thought only the church in the slums where Aerith always like to visit is the only place with flowers…

"What is that?"

I turned around and finally saw the appearance of the famous Golden Trio… no, not that Harry Potter's, they simply are Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth aka GAS which I will call them that from now on. The people here are really taking things really well huh? But on second thoughts, maybe not, consider that each of them sort of either went insane or get themselves deep into hatred and revenge thingy…

Anyway, the question is actually asked by Sephiroth.

"Oh, you mean this bundle of joy? He's my nephew, my eldest sister's firstborn…" I reply.

Sephiroth was observing him with a strange expression, "He's so small and weak…"

"We are all small at first." I chuckled, then an incredible insane idea struck me.

"Can you help hold him for a few minutes?"

The famous warrior who balked at nothing tensed. "I...I don't believe that would be appropriate." Did he just stutter?

"Ha. Our famous hero afraid of one baby?" Mocked Genesis.

"Genesis." Chided Angeal.

"Just for a few minutes." I ignored them, looking at Sephiroth.

"I don't think I can."

"He's harmless. Asleep, at least. Awake, he's a little demon, especially with his innocent smile and the next minute chaos followed."

I practically shoved Precious at him. Sephiroth was wide-eyed and his arms were stiff and uncertain, at first supporting my nephew with the bare minimum of touch. It was adorable and heartbreaking to see him so cautious and gentle, torn between the impulses of affection and fear.

"Put his head on your shoulder," I instructed, "and let him rest against your chest. Yeah, like that. How does it feel?"

"He… feels warm," Sephiroth admitted, looking at the baby with surprise when my nephew instinctively nuzzled closer. "And soft too."

"Nice huh? Pet his hair, that makes him feel better."

Sephiroth's fingers were reluctant at first, seem to be extra careful around the sweet baby. But my Precious's sweetness could disarm anyone, I think, and the silky feel of his hair is as comforting to the one stroking it as it is to him. My baby nephew breathed peacefully, unaware that someone else was holding him, only knowing that he was safe even in this vulnerable state because the arms around him were careful and protective. Precious sighed softly and pushed his tiny face into Sephiroth's shoulder, like he was trying to snuggle against him. The general blinked with confusion but didn't suppress his slight smile fast enough.

"See, he likes this too."

(Awww…)

Yeah, I agree with you, dearest Lilith.

* * *

_At the Basement Floor of the SWB…_

_Continue from last time…_

Just as our dearest Chibi group try to move forward, the Leader of the Cyber-Roaches jumped them.

WTH? Faces appeared within the group…

There's a title above the said enemy monster, it said: Roach Queen, Level 1XX.

This time round, it was our unchibified Professor WWW and Noelle Bor to take it head on.

Round one: Noelle produced a handgun from her purse and shot at the hideous Roach Queen… in the eyes. Ouch, that must hurt a lot.

Round two: The Roach Queen counterattack by calling up a horde of her minions. All these are destroy easily with a sweep of Noelle's handgun. I'm amaze with Noelle's speed of reloading the gun so quickly.

Round three: Professor finally make a move. He produced a handphone out of his sleeves and dial a number. Before the Roach Queen can even make a move, out of nowhere, a van skated in. As the door open, a man in a grey uniform sprayed powerful white smoke at the Roach Queen and within seconds, the Boss went down without a scream. The man in grey uniform then walk over to Professor while producing a receipt, "The PestMan Company is pleased to serve you, we are the quality pest control management in Gaia. Having any pest problem? Call us at 1800-PESTMAN, and we will be glad to be of assistance to you. Here is the bill… blah, blah, blah…"

"… …" A collective of DOT, DOT, DOT, floats in the air.

Victory music was played somewhere. From where the demise of the Boss, laid on the ground is a packet of whitish powder that glows with an eerie light…

(Even though Roach Queen is a mini boss in the monster category, it is after all still a pest…)

That is one of the most amazing things I found out on this Gaia world…

_At the Basement 2 of the SWB… _

This floor is thankfully cleaner that the previous floor. However, the floor stenches of sewer water instead. Our brave and adorable Chibis move through the rooms, having random encounters here and then with Sewage Rats. They try looking for the hidden exit, but can't seem to find it. It was Francesco who stumbles upon it, well more like fallen into it and get stuck. The hidden exit of Basement 2 is actually a man-hole covered with some sticky cobwebs.

Just as the Chibis try to get Francesco unstuck from the sticky man-hole, out pops the Leader of the Sewage Rats… The Rat King?! *Gulp* Oh my, what sharp teeth it has...

(Does this remains you of Little Red Riding Hood)

I think that the appearance of this giant freak king of Sewage Rats, stunned most into inaction. However, Chibi Kate is the only one who screams a "war cry" and attack it first by flinging a packet of white powder that the group previously gotten it from before. Within moments the Rat King died a horrible death, with white foams on its mouth as it pitifully writhed to its death...

I'm really curious about what killed the rat so quickly? Let us zoom in more to take a closer look at the label of the white packet.

It reads: Rat Poison.

(Feel the RAINBOW!)

Amen to that, Lilith.

_

* * *

_

_A little side-story…._

One bright and sunny morning, after Zack came back from his visit of Vassago from the MedLab, Zack began to act strangely much to the puzzlement of certain 3 First Class SOLDIERs.

When Zack saw Angeal, Zack started to make funny faces…

When Zack saw Genesis, Zack try to maintain his passive face but only failed at it as he starts chuckling whenever he look at Genesis…

However, when Zack look onto Sephiroth… his body start shaking uncontrollable and ask to excuse himself to the bathroom… As the door to the bathroom closes, Zack finally give in and get into full-blown laughing fits…

The three most powerful SOLDIERs being puzzled by Zack's strange action decide to investigate.

Angeal went and ask Zack about his strange behaviour only to get a reply of: "Go ask Vassago…"

Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth decided to vivst Vassago so as to satiate their curiosity. Surprisingly, the answer they got is this:

"Oh, what was I telling Zack? Well, he asked me why can't I quit the habit of drinking too much coffee. So I simply told him this: The day I decided to quit drinking coffee, it will be the day when Angeal decides to become a babysitter, Genesis stop yammering about Loveless and go sulk in a room's corner while drawing circles on the floor and… Sephiroth taking ballet lessons…."

(End of chapter 24.)

A/N: Ahem. Hope you like this chapter too. I will be diving more into the Crisis Core storyline and gonna end soon and travel to other crossovers.


End file.
